Flor Imperial
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Terryfic. 2003-2004. Jimmy tiene 15 años y le ha dado por jugar. Perdió la propiedad del Hogar de Pony y ahora la tiene Niel. Candy debera recuperar esa propiedad a cualquier precio. Aun que este sea, casarse con Niel.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo I**

**Chantaje para una Boda**

Por MaryLuz

Era un caloroso día de Julio, los arboles se agitaban al ritmo del viento mientras los pájaros revoloteaban en el cielo azul.

Candy bajó de la carreta de Tom, mientras observaba fijamente esa casona que se erguía majestuosa ante su vista y a la que ahora se dirigía. ¿Hacía cuántos años se había presentado de igual forma en ella?. Hacía diez años ya que se había presentado por primera vez en esa casona y había sido recibida de forma muy poco cortes por los dos hijos de esa familia. Ahora, después de tantos años, volvía a la mansión Legan.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres quedarte aquí Candy? – preguntó Tom viendo la actitud de Candy al quedarse parada frente al camino que la llevaría a la mansión Legan.

- Oh, sí Tom, ¡Gracias por traerme! – dijo Candy volviendo a la realidad.

Había estado recordando los momentos dulces y agradables que había pasado en esa casa, recordaba a Antonhy, su querido Antonhy, a Stear, ese dulce inventor y a Archiee, el único de los tres nietos Andrew que aún vivía. Había decidido no recordar los momentos amargos.

- ¡Cuídate mucho Candy! – dijo Tom despidiéndose de ella.

- Adiós Tom y ¡adiós Tommy! – dijo Candy sonriendo y haciendo un ademan con la mano al pequeño niño de tres años que le acompañaba.

- Adiós tía Candy – dijo el pequeño asomando su cabecita para despedirse de Candy.

- Saludas a Anna y al señor Stiv de mi parte Tom.

- Claro Candy, adiós – dijo Tom echando a andar la carreta.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tommy tenía ya tres años, hacía cuatro que Tom se había casado con Anna, una chica dulce y tímida que había conocido en una fiesta del pueblo. No era el único que había hecho ya su vida, todos sus amigos ya tenían sus familias. Annie y Archie se habían casado hacía dos años y tenían un pequeño de cabellos negros a quien pusieron Stear como el hermano de Archie. Patty, su gran amiga, vivía en Florida y trabajaba como maestra en un colegio para niñas, de allí que conociera a su futuro esposo, ya que había tardado en aceptarlo por guardarle luto a la memoria de Stear. El propio Archie fue quien le aconsejó que no viviera en el pasado y que estuviera segura de que su hermano estaría feliz por ella.

Albert, su amigo y tutor, también había logrado encontrar a una chica que compartiera sus gustos por la naturaleza y la vida; Dayana, con la que se había casado hacía tres años y tenía una pequeña niña a la que pusieron Pauna, como la mamá de Antonhy.

Todos tenían sus vidas hechas, se podría decir que hasta ella misma. Ella ya tenía su propia vida en el hogar de Pony, ayudaba a sus dos madres en los quehaceres diarios del hogar que eran muchos. Cuidaba a los niños cuando enfermaban, y asistía los fines de semana al pueblo de Lakewood como voluntaria en el dispensario de la Iglesia.

No recibía un sueldo, pero no era necesario, ya que, a pesar de ser ya mayor de edad y haber dejado de ser la pupila de Albert, seguía recibiendo una mensualidad como un miembro más de los Andrew, que ella utilizaba para ayudar a su querido Hogar de Pony.

Estaba ya resignada a no tener un amor en su vida, un amor que no fuera el de los niños del Hogar de Pony o el de todos sus amigos. Después de todos los años que habían pasado, ella seguía recordando a su gran amor: Terry Grandchester. En su corazón guardó por algún tiempo la esperanza de que regresara a buscarla, pero era una esperanza que se encontraba muy en el fondo de ella misma, ya que sabía que Terry no dejaría a Susana sola, ella lo necesitaba más. Sin embargo, su corazón guardaba ese hilito de esperanza, el cual se rompió tres años atrás, cuando leyó en los diarios sobre la Boda de su amado con Susana Marlow. Desde entonces, procuraba no leer las noticias en los diarios, se sumió en su tristeza y se dedicó a cuidar a los niños y a entregarse a su trabajo por completo. Así es como había decidido vivir y así es como vivía, al cuidado de los niños como la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy caminó de forma decidida hasta la entrada principal de la mansión Legan. Volteó de reojo hasta la parte alta de la puerta, aun podía ver a Elisa y Niel riendo, después de haberle arrojado un balde con agua desde ese lugar. En esta ocasión no había nadie. Tocó a la puerta y esperó hasta que alguien abriera. Aun recordaba el extraño mensaje que un día antes llegó al hogar de Pony; el señor Legan le pedía que fuera a verle, al día siguiente por la mañana. Era extraño que el señor Legan pidiera verle, hacía años que ella había dejado de tener contacto con los Legan, después de que Albert hubiera roto el absurdo compromiso matrimonial con Niel. Desde entonces ella no había tenido mas contacto con esa familia. Pero si estaba enterada, que en los últimos meses, Elisa se había visto en la necesidad de regresar a Lekewood, huyendo de los problemas que le había causado la esposa de uno de sus tantos amantes en Chicago. Elisa se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero de reputación dudosa.

De Niel no sabía mucho, solo que después de que quedó disuelto el compromiso matrimonial, él se había dedicado a estudiar Administración, y ahora ocupaba un importante puesto al lado de su padre en la Banca de Chicago. No sabía si se había casado, o si tenía alguna relación sentimental con alguna chica. Simplemente de Niel no llegaban muchas noticias hasta ella.

- ¡Hola Candy! – se abrió la puerta de la mansión

- ¡Dorothy!, ¡qué alegría verte! – dijo Candy abrazando a su antigua amiga y compañera – ¿cómo has estado, Dorothy?, ¿cómo están tus hermanitos?

- Muy bien Candy, todos están muy bien, han crecido mucho y cada que puedo me doy una vuelta al pueblo para verlos a todos – dijo Dorothy al tiempo en que hacía pasar a Candy a la mansión.

- ¡Me alegra mucho Dorothy! – dijo Candy deteniéndose en el recibidor.

- El señor Legan te espera – dijo Dorothy un tanto nerviosa – le avisaré, espérame un momento.

- Si- dijo Candy, mientras veía como Dorothy se alejaba por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca de la casa.

No parecía haber cambiado nada, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, la misma seriedad en la decoración, la misma luz tenue colándose por las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. La misma soledad de siempre...

- Candy, acompáñame – dijo Dorothy sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos.

Dorothy condujo a Candy en silenció hasta la puerta de la Biblioteca, se sentía un ambiente extraño en esa casa. Candy estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía de forma apresurada, presentía que esa visita a la mansión Legan no le traería nada bueno. Pero confiaba al mismo tiempo en el señor Legan, el siempre había sido bueno con ella, no temía verlo, sin embargo, algo en su corazón le decía que hubiese sido mejor no presentarse ese día.

Dorothy tocó a la puerta y se escuchó una voz diciendo adelante. Los pensamientos de Candy estaban muy lejos y no pudo distinguir la voz de la persona dentro de la Biblioteca.

- ¡Suerte! – dijo Dorothy a Candy alejándose de la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Gracias – solo alcanzo a murmurar.

Candy abrió la puerta y entró al enorme salón que era ocupado por la biblioteca de la mansión Legan. Ella esperaba ver sentado en su escritorio al señor Legan, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver sentado en el sillón del escritorio, a Niel y a su lado a Elisa.

Niel ocupaba cómodamente el sillón de su padre, mientras Elisa recargaba una mano sobre el respaldo del sillón y la otra en el escritorio mientras ambos sonreían de forma maliciosa al verla. Candy se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta, ella esperaba ver al señor Legan no a los hijos de esté, ¿de qué broma se trataba?

- ¡Adelante querida! – dijo Elisa, ahora Candy se daba cuenta que la persona que había respondido a Dorothy, había sido Ella – Pasa, te estabamos esperando.

Candy caminó de forma firme hasta el escritorio, no quiso sentarse en ninguno de los dos sillones que se encontraban al frente del escritorio y ninguno de los hermanos Legan le ofreció asiento. Candy esperaba que esta entrevista, o lo que fuera que fuese, terminara pronto. Niel no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso la hacía sentir sumamente incomoda.

Elisa estudiaba a Candy de pies a cabeza desde que la vio entrar a la biblioteca, sin duda había cambiado mucho. A pesar de vestir de forma sencilla, tenía un atractivo interior que se podía percibir a grandes leguas. Caminaba de forma graciosa y gentil, había adquirido un gran porte y una gran belleza. No podía soportarlo, Candy no llegaría nunca a ser más que ella.

Niel por su parte hacía lo suyo, sin duda Candy había cambiado. Ya no era aquella niñita pecosa y rubia de coletas. Ahora era toda una mujer de 22 años, con una figura envidiable y una belleza natural que hacía que se despertaran los sentimientos que creía olvidados. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían clavado en su mirada y pudo ver una ligera sombra de tristeza en ellos. Hacía varios años que no la veía, se había sentido herido en su orgullo al ser rechazado en público por esta chica que ahora tenía enfrente. Tenía en su poder la forma de vengarse de ella y ya todo estaba planeado, por eso la habían citado. Pero en su mente las cosas comenzaban a fraguarse de forma distinta. Tan solo había bastado verla para cambiar los planes de Elisa...

- ¿Te preguntaras por qué te hemos citado? – dijo Elisa caminando hasta donde estaba ella y observándola de arriba abajo. Candy permaneció callada ante la pregunta de Elisa.

- Si – contestó después de un rato en el que se hizo el silencio entre los tres.

- Queremos que te vayas de Chicago, por eso te hemos citado hoy aquí – Candy abrió grandemente los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que aun después de tanto tiempo, ellos quisieran seguir haciéndole daño?

- ¿Qué les he hecho para que me odien tanto? – preguntó Candy dándole la cara a Elisa y la espalda a Niel.

- ¿Te parece poco? – Contestó enojada Elisa, mientras sus ojos chispeaban por la furia – me arrebataste el amor de Antonhy primero, después, por tu culpa murió en ese absurdo accidente, entonces fuiste a Londres y me quitaste el amor de Terry. Representas todo lo que odio, eres una huérfana y ladrona además, tú con tu carita de mosca muerta engatusaste a mi hermano y después lo rechazaste. ¡Te Odio! – dijo Elisa furiosa.

- Yo no he hecho nada de lo que dices, me odias sin razón Elisa y no tengo porque escuchar nada más, ¡así que me voy! – dijo Candy disponiéndose a salir. Entonces Elisa se atravesó a su paso.

- Aunque no quieras, tendrás que hacer lo que te digamos querida... – su mirada brillaba de maldad. Candy se sorprendió ante este comentario, ¿qué se tramaban?

- Mira Candy – dijo Niel que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. Candy volteo hasta el escritorio y observo aquello que Niel le mostraba.

- ¿Reconoces estos papeles, querida? – dijo Elisa acercándose al escritorio y empujándolos un poco para que los viera mejor.

Candy observó los papeles que le mostraban, estaba segura de que eran importantes ya que su corazón latía de forma apresurada desde el momento que se los mencionaron.

Pudo ver que eran varios papeles notariales, eran las escrituras de una propiedad en Lakewood, sintió como el corazón se detenía al ver el nombre de la propiedad. Trató de tomar los papeles entre sus manos para cerciorares de que eran verdaderos, pero Niel fue más rápido que ella.

- No amor, estos papeles son míos – dijo tomándolos en sus manos y retirándolos del alcance de Candy.

- ¿Por qué los tienes tú?, ¿qué haces tú con ellos? – preguntó Candy al borde de la histeria, olvidando la forma en que la había llamado, no era posible que Niel tuviera esos papeles en su poder.

- Los gane – fue todo lo que dijo Niel con una media mueca.

- ¿Los ganaste?, ¿cómo que los ganaste?, ¿a quién? – preguntó desesperada.

- A tu adorado Jimmy.

- ¡A Jimmy! – se sorprendió Candy al saberlo.

Hacía unos días, el señor Cartwright había ido al hogar de Pony a hablar con ella sobre Jimmy. Ahora podía entender la preocupación del señor Cartwrigth. Jimmy ya no era un niño, era un apuesto adolescente de 15 años, el cual cuidaba del rancho Cartwrigth. Era admirado por su valentía al enfrentarse solo a lidiar con el ganado. Había aprendido a disparar muy bien y había logrado vencer varias veces a Candy en el arte de enlazar. No, Jimmy ya había dejado de ser un niño. Sin embargo, le había ganado un pequeño vicio. Salía casi todas las noches al pueblo y regresaba a altas horas de la madrugada. Su padre se preocupaba por él, no sabía a donde iba ni que hacía. Lo había mandado seguir con uno de sus trabajadores y fue así como se enteró que Jimmy entraba todas las noches a una cantina. Jimmy había comenzado a beber y a jugar a las cartas. El señor Cartwrigth estaba preocupado por esos vicios y el que Jimmy llegase a caer en algo peligroso, por eso había ido a buscarla al Hogar de Pony. Jimmy la respetaba y la quería mucho, ella podría aconsejarlo ya que la propia rebeldía del chico hacía casi imposible que su padre pudiera darle un consejo sin que lo considerara una orden.

Él no había querido decirle nada a Jimmy, ya que a pesar de llegar tarde algunas noches, al siguiente día se levantaba temprano para cumplir con sus labores. No parecía algo peligroso lo que hacía, pero podría llegar a serlo.

- Ahora las escrituras de tu querido Hogar de Pony, ¡Son mías! – dijo Niel mientras Candy regresaba de sus recuerdos.

- Y si no haces lo que te digamos, se las daremos al señor O'Hara. Y ya sabes que hará con ellas, ¿verdad querida? – dijo Elisa cínicamente.

- ¿Al señor O'Hara?

- Claro, a O'Hara, para que convierta a tu querido hogar en zona de pastizales – concluyó Niel.

- No pueden hacer eso – dijo Candy al tiempo en que su voz se quebraba. Pudo imaginar como el señor O'Hara mandaría desocupar a los niños del hogar obligando a sus dos madres a irse, y como demolería la cabaña que servía de techo a los niños, para convertirla en pastizales para su ganado. Candy entonces bajo la cabeza y apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio – No pueden – repitió con voz ahogada.

- Si no quieres que lo hagamos, deberás irte de Chicago – dijo Elisa satisfecha de la reacción de Candy. Candy sabía de lo que eran capaces estos dos hermanos, sabía que si ella no aceptaba irse, ellos cumplirían su amenaza.

- Son... – estaba a punto de decir Candy

- Te estamos haciendo un favor querida – dijo Elisa sonriendo, dándose cuenta que Candy estaba vencida - ya que vives como monja, deberás irte a Italia, a un convento de monjas – dijo Elisa esperando ver la reacción de Candy.

- ¡Como Monja! – levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

- Sí, ya que no te has casado y no tienes pretendientes, te haremos un favor al mandarte de Monja, yo ya mande pedir una solicitud para ti, solo falta que la firmes y te marches – dijo Elisa al tiempo en que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

- Como sabré que mientras este allá, ustedes no venderán el hogar de Pony a alguien más.

- Cuando proceses como monja, nosotros mismos te las entregaremos – dijo Elisa de forma seria. Candy bajo la mirada de nuevo.

- De monja...- pensaba.

Niel observaba a Candy, ese era el plan; mandar a Candy a Italia, alejarla del mundo. Pero algo le hacía ya no desearlo así. No podía permitir que la alejaran de él. Ahora tenía en sus manos la forma de retenerla, ya no podría rechazarlo, esta era su gran oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla mandándola lejos.

- No, no debes ir a Italia – dijo Niel. Elisa y Candy voltearon a verlo sorprendidas.

- Pero Niel, en eso habíamos quedado – replicó Elisa.

- Lo se Elisa, pero he cambiado de opinión – Elisa cambió su expresión de felicidad por un puchero. ¿Ahora qué se le había ocurrido a su tonto hermano? Candy por su parte, esperaba para saber que tenía Niel en mente – Candy – dijo Niel observándola, al tiempo en que comenzaba a sonreír – deberás casarte conmigo.

- ¡Qué!, ¡No!, ¡Nunca! – Dijo Candy golpeando el escritorio – prefiero irme a Italia y ser monja que casarme con un ser tan vil como tú – dijo Candy enfadada, ¿cómo era posible que Niel tratara de chantajearla para casarse con ella?

- ¡Estás loco hermano!, ¿cómo vas a convertir a esta recogida en tu esposa?.

- Si no lo haces Candy, las tierras del hogar de Pony pasaran a ser tierra para pasto del señor O'Hara. En tus manos esta el destino de tu querido hogar de Pony- dijo Niel ya sin sonreír. Lo que acaba de decir Candy de él no le había agradado, no sabía que seguía teniendo la misma impresión de él.

Candy apretó fuertemente los puños de sus manos sobre la falda de su vestido. Si, todo estaba en sus manos ahora, pero seguramente había algo que Albert pudiera hacer. El era el único que ahora podría ayudarle. Sabía que estaba en Lakewood, saliendo iría a verle para pedirle ayuda.

- Está bien, acepto casarme contigo – Niel esbozó una gran sonrisa, al tiempo en que Elisa se sorprendió y después lanzó una maldición saliendo de la biblioteca sumamente enojada.

- Sabía que aceptarías, pero hay algunas otras cosas que hay que aclara antes de cerrar el trato – dijo Niel ofreciéndole asiento a Candy. Candy se negó a sentarse y permaneció de pie mientras Niel se paraba para estar igual que ella.

Niel entonces la observaba de pies a cabeza, por fin la chica que tanto lo había hecho sufrir en el pasado, estaba en sus manos. Estaba solo a un paso de ella, estiro una mano para tocar sus rubios cabellos, pero entonces Candy retrocedió.

- ¡No me toques! – dijo en un gesto defensivo. Niel entonces hizo una mueca de desagrado y regreso a su lugar en el escritorio.

- Te casaras conmigo por el civil y por la iglesia, ambas serán celebradas en un mes – Candy escuchaba incrédula lo que Niel decía – Después de seis meses de nuestra boda entraras en posesión de las escrituras del Hogar de Pony. Viviremos en esta casa, y te guste o no, deberás cumplir con todos los deberes de una esposa para con su esposo – Niel entonces miro a Candy a los ojos y una chispa se reflejo en sus ojos marrones - con todos...

Candy cruzó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, sabía lo que eso significaba, debería entregarse a Niel. No, eso no podría hacerlo, pero estaba decidida a mentir por esta ocasión para pedir ayuda a Albert, aceptaría todo, ya se las arreglaría para salir del embrolló.

- Entiendo – dijo Candy sumisa. Niel sonrió – Si eso es todo, entonces me retiro.

- No, no es todo – Niel volvió a sonreír – Has aceptado todo con demasiada sumisión y se que tu no eres así – Candy lo miró entonces, Niel no era tan tonto, sabía que algo estaba pensando para no cumplir con lo que le pedía – Creo que me estas dando por mi lado para salir en busca de ayuda. Pero créeme Candy, ya me lo temía. Así que de aquí a un mes te quedarás aquí, en esta casa – Candy se sorprendió – no podrás decirle a nadie el verdadero motivo por el cual nos casamos, si me llego a enterar de que alguien lo sabe, la propiedad del Hogar de Pony pasara directamente a O'Hara. No puedes decirle a nadie de la familia, no puedes decirles a tus amigos ni a la gente del Hogar de Pony. Siempre que salgas de esta casa, deberás salir acompañada. Si te preguntan el motivo del nuestra boda, dirás que es por amor.

- ¡Pero nadie me creerá! – dijo Candy.

- ¡Pues deberás convencerlos! – Dijo Niel levantando la voz, ahora sabía que realmente eso era lo que planeaba Candy, pedir ayuda y él lo evitaría a toda costa – esta vez Albert no podrá ayudarte, amor – dijo Niel sonriendo. Entonces se paro del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a Dorothy.

Candy se quedó viendo al piso, abrazándose a si misma, no era posible que esto le estuviera pasando a ella. De poder elegir irse de monja o casarse con Niel, mil veces prefería irse de monja. Niel, Niel Legan siempre le había molestado, desde niños, tanto él como su hermana Elisa se encargaron de que sus días en la mansión Legan no fueran nada felices y ¿ahora?, Ahora quería que viviera de nuevo bajo el mismo techo, en esa casa en la que había vivido hacía tantos años. No, no podía...

Dorothy escuchó lo que Niel le pedía y se sorprendió enormemente cuando este le pidió que preparara la habitación de huéspedes para ella. Candy se quedaría en esa habitación hasta que se celebrara el matrimonio entre ellos.

Dorothy condujó a una pensativa Candy hasta la habitación que le habían asignado. Estaba a un costado de la habitación de Niel, lejos de la de Elisa, por lo menos no tendría que verla. Por un momento pensó que de nuevo la mandarían al desván de la mansión o a los establos. Por lo menos en los establos no tenía que soportar a la familia Legan y se sentía más libre de salir, que estando dentro de la casa.

- Jimmy... ¿Jimmy qué fue lo que hiciste? – se dijo Candy tristemente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, de la que desde ese día, sería su habitación.

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora

Este FanFic esta basado más en el manga que en el anime, pero aun así tiene mezclas de ambas y se desarrolla varios años después de que concluye la historia.

¿Se llegará a Casar Candy con Niel?, ¿podrá hacer algo Albert, o alguien más, para evitar la boda?

Este es un Terryfic, escrito entre el 2003-2004.

Terminado.

Lo voy subiendo conforme vaya corrigiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo II**

**Una Trampa no Planeada**

Por MaryLuz

Niel se había quedado solo en la Biblioteca, apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y el sol parecía alumbrar por completo su vida. Parecía como si siempre hubiese vivido en la obscuridad y de pronto una luz se encendiera para ver todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Felizmente subió los pies al escritorio, mientras encendía un puro y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su nuca y sonreía, al tiempo en que recordaba.

- Estúpido Jimmy, todavía pensó que cumpliría con el trato – pensaba para si mismo – Tener en mi poder las escrituras del Hogar de Pony me ponen en posición de exigirle a Candy lo que quiera. Ganarte esas escrituras es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.

Niel vivía en la mansión de Chicago, pero cada semana llegaba a Lakewood a visitar a Elisa y a traerle noticias de sus problemas con la esposa de uno de sus socios. Entonces era cuando aprovechaba para ir a jugar un rato al Póker en la cantina del pueblo.

Niel era muy conocido en el lugar, tenía fama de apostador, ya que cada fin de semana, desde que Elisa había llegado a Lakewood, jugaba en la cantina apostando grandes sumas de dinero. A veces ganaba, a veces perdía, pero siempre apostaba con los ganaderos y gente del pueblo.

Así fue como hacía unas semanas Jimmy había jugado con él y había perdido una fuerte suma de dinero.

- No tengo semejante cantidad de dinero – dijo Jimmy nervioso a Niel.

- Pues si no tenías para apostar, no debiste hacerlo. Ahora iré a ver a tu padre para que sea él quien me pague – dijo Niel sumamente molesto.

- ¡No! – dijo nervioso, Jimmy pensaba que su padre no sabía que acudía a la cantina y apostaba en el juego. Enterarlo de esa forma lo decepcionaría de él. El sudor cubría su frente al no saber cómo pagar esa apuesta.

- Si no quieres que vea a tu padre, entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer para pagarme? – dijo Niel molesto. No veía como ese muchacho pagaría la fuerte deuda contraída con él.

- ¡Te pagare! – dijo Jimmy mordiendo su labio al pronunciar las palabras. Había dudado por un momento, pero creía que esa sería una buena solución – te pagare con las escrituras del Hogar de Pony – Los ojos de Niel brillaron al escuchar lo que Jimmy dijo.

- ¿Son tuyas? – él no sabía que Jimmy tuviera la posesión de esas tierras.

- Sí, mi padre me las regaló cuando cumplí los 15 años – contestó él orgulloso.

- Entonces tráelas y la deuda quedara saldada – dijo Niel comenzando a revolver de nuevo las cartas.

- No, no quiero que tomes las escrituras como pago a la deuda – Niel volteó a ver a Jimmy – quiero que las tomes como garantía de que voy a pagarte la totalidad de la deuda. Cuando te pague, tu me regresas las escrituras – dijo Jimmy. Entonces Niel sonrió.

- De acuerdo - Entonces Jimmy sonrió y extendió la mano para cerrar el trato con Niel.

- ¡Es un trato! - dijo Jimmy y Niel solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Niel había estado recordando como Jimmy se presentó al siguiente día en la cantina llevando las escrituras y prometiendo pagarle en un lapso no mayor a un mes.

Se escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse, entonces Niel se incorporó en su lugar. Elisa había entrado y se veía furiosa.

- No pensaras hacerlo, ¿verdad? - dijo.

- Claro que lo haré, esta tarde iré a ver al cura para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda. Además necesito que venga Scott con los requisitos necesarios para la boda civil - dijo Niel con un poco de emoción, Elisa pudo notarlo y eso la hizo enfurecerse más.

- ¿Estás loco?, ¡eres un maldito idiota!, ¿cómo es posible que te cases con esa recogida? Habíamos quedado en sacarla de Chicago, en mandarla de monja - Dijo Elisa muy molesta y levantando la voz, pero Niel la interrumpió poniéndose de pie y golpeando fuertemente el escritorio.

- Tú no tienes porqué gritarme Elisa - Elisa guardó silencio ante la actitud de su hermano - quizá ese había sido el plan original, pero cambie de idea - dijo más tranquilo sentándose en su lugar.

- ¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella? - preguntó Elisa viéndolo directo a los ojos. Niel entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír a carcajadas - ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia Niel?

- Tu, querida hermanita - dijo Niel volteando a verla - ¿Recuerdas a Erick Jackson?

- ¿Erick Jackson? No, ¿quién es él? - preguntó Elisa intrigada.

- ¿Tan poco significó ese hombre en tu vida, que ya no lo recuerdas? - dijo Niel levantándose de su lugar, mientras Elisa lo veía - Erick Jackson, hijo de Robert Jackson, abogado de los Andrew - Entonces Elisa comenzó a recordarlo.

- Ah, por supuesto, Erick Jackson, pero solo salí un par de veces con él, era tan insignificante el pobre, ¿cómo querías que lo recordara?, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Erick con tu matrimonio con Candy? - preguntó confundida.

- Si no mal recuerdo, Erick te comento que Candy tenía un fideicomiso, ¿no es verdad?

- Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo. Nuestro amado tío le puso un fideicomiso cuando la adopto. Esa maldita huérfana.

- Fideicomiso que podrá cobrar cuando cumpla 25 años o...

- ¿O? - dijo Elisa al darse cuenta de que Niel no continuaba.

- O, a los 6 meses de su matrimonio - Elisa entonces comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿Entonces por eso cambiaste el plan de mandarla lejos de Chicago?. La fortuna Andrew puede pasar a nuestras manos. Tú como esposo de Candy podrás manejar ese dinero a tu antojo. Niel no eres tan tonto... - dijo Elisa poniéndose de pie del sillón donde se había acomodado y disponiéndose a salir de la biblioteca - Sin embargo... - dijo volteándolo a ver poco antes de salir - el que sea mi cuñada no la salvara de que le haga la vida de cuadritos - dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La plática con su hermana había dejado a Niel satisfecho. Sabía de antemano que para convencer a Elisa de algo, solo debería mencionar la palabra dinero. Si Elisa se enterara de que realmente él nunca había olvidado a Candy, ¿quién sabe de qué sería capaz? Aun ahora, sabía que Candy tendría que librar una batalla con su hermana.

Unos ruidos en el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba a alguien discutir. El había ordenado que nadie lo molestara, necesitaba planear bien las cosas.

- ¡Le he dicho que me deje pasar! - afuera de la puerta de la biblioteca había alguien que discutía. Niel se paró para ver quien hacía tanto escándalo.

- Le he dicho joven que él señor Legan no puede recibir a nadie - insistió el mayordomo.

- Yo no soy nadie, me llamo Jimmy Cartwrigth y si le dice eso al señor Legan, él me atenderá.

- Lo sie...

- ¿Quién demonios hace tanto ruido? - salió Niel de la biblioteca hecho una furia.

- Lo siento señor Legan, pero este jovencito insiste en verle - dijo el mayordomo apenado. Niel entonces volteo a ver a Jimmy, sus ojos marrones estaban chispeantes por la furia - ven - fue lo único que le dijo y ambos pasaron dentro de la biblioteca.

Jimmy observó el lujos lugar al que era conducido, entonces Niel se sentó en el sillón que momentos antes ocupaba. Jimmy se paró al frente observándolo fijamente.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Niel a Jimmy - ¿a qué has venido?

- Vengo a pagarte y a que me devuelvas los títulos que te di en garantía - Niel se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Jimmy, aun no pasaba el mes y Jimmy ya iba a pagarle. No, el no podía darse el lujo de perder esos papeles ahora. Entonces volteó a ver a Jimmy y sus ojos brillaron mientras una mueca se dibujaba en su cara.

- Muy bien - Niel entonces sacó los papeles del cajón del escritorio y los dejó a un lado. Jimmy sonrió aliviado al ver las escrituras del Hogar de Pony - dame el dinero - Niel extendió la mano para recibir los billetes que Jimmy le daba.

Niel tomó los billetes y se puso a contarlos. Jimmy estaba sonriente y aliviado de poder recuperar las escrituras. Nunca más volvería a ponerlas en riesgo. Entonces pudo ver que la cara de Niel cambiaba, comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal.

Niel volvió a contar el dinero y al terminar volteó a ver a Jimmy que permanecía parado de frente a él.

- Esto no está completo - Dijo Niel a un asustado Jimmy - Falta la mitad...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy aun se encontraba en su habitación, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no podía imaginarse casada con Niel. No sabía los motivos de esa absurda boda, pero no creía que fuese porque él la seguía queriendo. Hacía muchos años que ella lo había rechazado y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver.

Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo, quizá ofrecerle dinero por las propiedades, no era que ella lo tuviera, pero podría solicitárselo a Albert y estaba segura que él no se lo negaría. Quizá eso pudiera hacer, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Así que se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a buscar a Niel.

Candy bajó las escaleras buscando a alguien en la casa, pudo distinguir a Dorothy en el salón.

- ¡Hola Dorothy! - dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¡Hola Candy! - dijo Dorothy al verla.

- ¿Has visto a Niel?

- Si Candy, él sigue en la biblioteca.

- Gracias Dorothy.

Dorothy no se enteró que Niel no estaba solo. Así que Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca decidida a hablar con él y convencerlo de desistir de la absurda idea de casarse.

Al ir aproximándose a la biblioteca, pudo escuchar unos gritos que provenían de dentro. Entonces se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo de que no está completo? - dijo Jimmy alzando la voz y tomando a Niel por las solapas del saco.

- ¡Suéltame estúpido muchachito! - dijo Niel soltándose de las manos de Jimmy.

- Esa es la cantidad que te debía, no falta ni un peso.

- ¿Y tú crees que tendrías que darme lo mismo después del tiempo que ha pasado? Creo que se te olvidaron los intereses... - dijo Niel con una sonrisa.

- ¡Intereses! - se sorprendió Jimmy

- Lo que me estás dando solo alcanza a cubrir esa parte - dijo Niel sonriendo.

- No quedamos en nada de intereses, el trato era que tendrías las escrituras hasta que te pagara y ahora he venido a pagarte.

- Así no funcionan las cosas en este mundo Jimmy, aprende a jugar en él. Si tienes el dinero que falta te regreso las escrituras, pero si no, las escrituras se quedaran conmigo - dijo Niel tomando las escrituras y regresándolas al cajón.

- Pensé que eras un caballero - dijo Jimmy a Niel, él solo sonrió ante su comentario.

Candy abrió la puerta de la biblioteca lo que hizo que tanto Jimmy como Niel voltearan a ver quien había entrado.

Jimmy se quedo perplejo de verla parada en la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se veían sumamente tristes al verle. Parecía como si quisiera decirle algo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Candy vivía en el Hogar de Pony junto con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber dado las escrituras de ese lugar a Niel y la mirada de Candy le hacía sentir aun más culpable.

Candy se quedó en silencio, pudo escuchar que Jimmy iba a pagar su deuda pero Niel le pedía más dinero. Daba la impresión de que no quería regresarle realmente los papeles.

- ¡Hola mi amor! - dijo Niel a Candy.

Los ojos azules de Jimmy se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué llamaba Niel Amor, a Candy?, ella solo había bajado la mirada ante los ojos inquisidores de Jimmy.

- ¿Mi Amor? - dijo Jimmy incrédulo mientras veía como Niel se aproximaba a Candy y la tomaba de la mano deteniéndose justo delante de él - ¿Por qué permites que te diga Amor, Candy? - preguntó Jimmy.

- Porque ella y yo nos casaremos dentro de un mes, ¿no es verdad, Amor? - dijo Niel al tiempo en que la tomaba por la cintura y se aproximaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Jimmy no perdió de vista ese gesto, Niel se acercaba poco a poco a la mejilla de Candy mientras ella cerraba los ojos apretándolos fuertemente. ¡Era una trampa!, Jimmy comprendió en ese momento porque Niel le pedía más dinero para devolverle las escrituras y comprendió muy bien porque le pediría más si le llevaba lo que pedía.

¡La estaba chantajeando!

- ¡No la toques! - dijo Jimmy al tiempo en que la jalaba evitando que Niel depositara el beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

- ¡Jimmy! - solo dijo Candy sorprendida.

- ¿Con qué derecho haces eso mocoso? ¡Candy es mi prometida y nos vamos a casar! - dijo Niel encolerizado por la acción del muchacho.

- Candy no te quiere, la estas forzando a casarse contigo - dijo mirando igualmente furioso a Niel. Entonces volteo a ver a Candy - No tienes porqué casarte con él Candy, no puedes casarte con él.

- Muy bien, dejémonos de papelitos. Es verdad, Candy se casa conmigo gracias a tu estupidez.

- ¡Cállate Niel! - gritó Candy, pero era demasiado tarde

- Candy se casa por salvar al hogar de Pony de O'Hara y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Si le dices a alguien de esto, tu querido hogar de Pony se convertirá en tierra de pasto para el ganado de O'Hara, ya sabes cuanto tiempo le ha pedido a tu padre que le venda esas tierras y yo lo haré si intentas algo para impedir esta boda. Además sería una lástima que tu padre se entere de la clase de hijo que eres.

Jimmy se quedó callado con los puños fuertemente apretados, no era posible que fuera Candy quien pagara por su error, no podía permitir que ella se sacrificara. Pero además, estaba en juego el Hogar de Pony, ese lugar que le brindo cariño después de que murieran sus padres.

Jimmy permaneció apretando y cerrando los puños y los ojos fuertemente, no sabía que le dolía más, ¿el haber dado las escrituras y saber que podían perderse?, o ¿el que Candy se enterara en los pasos en los que andaba?... indudablemente era lo último lo que más le dolía ahora.

- ¡Jimmy!, ¡Jimmy! - Candy había hecho que Jimmy se diera la vuelta hacía ella. Pero él permaneció con la cabeza baja, no podía sostenerle la mirada, todo era su culpa - Jimmy mírame - dijo Candy.

- No podría Candy, soy culpable de esto.

- Jimmy, escúchame bien, no dirás nada a nadie de esto, ¿entendiste? - Jimmy entonces levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes denotaban una enorme determinación. Cuan valiente era ella, cuanto la admiraba desde hace cuánto tiempo - ¡No le dirás a nadie Jimmy! Haremos lo que sea necesario para conservar el Hogar de Pony.

- ¡Candy!, no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques por mi culpa. No puedo.

- ¡Prométemelo Jimmy!, ¡prométemelo!, no le dirás a nadie de la familia, ni a nuestros amigos de esto, ¡prométemelo! - insistió Candy, mientras Niel permanecía parado con los brazos cruzados observando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

- Te lo prometo - dijo Jimmy con lágrimas en los ojos.

- También quiero que me prometas otra cosa.

- ¡Lo que tú quieras Candy!

- Dejaras de jugar, nunca en tu vida volverás a apostar algo - Jimmy la observo a los ojos, estaban llenos de lagrimas. Y Niel reía a carcajadas.

- Te lo prometo Candy - dijo Jimmy mientras se volteaba para ver a Niel que permanecía riendo a carcajadas - Pero no me quedare con este coraje que siento.

Niel entonces se incorporó para ver a Jimmy mientras este le soltaba un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y lo hacía retroceder perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! - dijo Niel en el suelo sobando su mandíbula mientras Jimmy caminaba rumbo a la salida - No creas que esto se quedara así - dijo Niel levantándose del suelo.

- ¡Déjalo Niel! - dijo Candy interponiéndose a su paso - Quiero hablar contigo - Niel entonces volteo a ver a Candy extrañado, mientras Jimmy desaparecía por la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo dirigiéndose al escritorio.

Candy titubeaba un poco, debía convencerlo para suspender ese absurdo de boda que planeaba. Había pensado ofrecerle dinero, pero ahora sabía que eso no daría buen resultado por si mismo.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Niel abriendo los cajones del escritorio sin mirarla.

- Niel, nosotros no podemos casarnos - Niel se enderezó enarcando una ceja ante su comentario - Yo no te quiero y tu no me quieres, no se cuales son los motivos por los que quieres casarte conmigo, pero es algo que no funcionaría. - Niel entonces soltó la carcajada.

- Nada de lo que puedas decirme me hará cambiar de opinión Candy, nos casaremos en un mes como te lo dije antes - dijo cruzando los brazos - Candy entonces suspiro, intentaría lo último.

- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres por las propiedades? - Niel des cruzo los brazos y la observo detenidamente.

- ¿Dinero? - pronunció incrédulo. Candy se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta más concreta de su parte - Creo que no lo has entendido bien querida, esto no es asunto de dinero. No quiero dinero - dijo acercándose a ella que permanecía de pie frente al escritorio de la biblioteca.

- Si no quieres dinero, entonces ¿qué quieres?

- A ti querida - dijo Niel tocando su barbilla con los dedos de la mano. Al contacto, Candy apartó su rostro de él.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me tratas como su fuera una propiedad o un animal con quien se puede hacer una transacción de negocios? - dijo Candy comenzando a enojarse.

- Porque eso representas. Tú serás un buen trofeo de sociedad, alguien a quien puedo lucir. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Si antes eras bonita, ahora eres hermosa. Serás una elegante esposa, algo que necesita mi familia.

- ¡Pero tu familia me odia!

- Quizá mamá y Elisa, pero papá y yo no - Un golpe en la puerta los distrajo - adelante.

- Señor Legan, señorita Candy - dijo Dorothy al aparecer en la puerta de la biblioteca - El almuerzo esta servido.

- ¿Ya le aviso a la señorita Elisa? - pregunto Niel.

- Sí señor, los espera en el comedor. Permiso - dijo despidiéndose y saliendo de la biblioteca.

- Deberás alistarte, después del almuerzo iremos a la mansión Andrew.

- ¿Con los Andrew?, ¿a qué iremos? - dijo Candy sorprendida.

- A pedirle a Albert formalmente tu mano - dijo viéndola a los ojos. Candy se sorprendió - se que has dejado de ser su pupila, pero aun así creo que es a él a quien le corresponde darme tu mano. Servirá la visita para que lo convenzas de que nos casamos por amor. Si logras convencer a nuestro querido tío, convencerás a quien sea.

- No...no... no creo poder.

- Piensa en tu querido hogar de Pony - dijo Niel a Candy, que cerraba los ojos fuertemente para pensar en su querido hogar - Después iremos a ver al cura, servirá para que le avises que dejaras de asistir al dispensario de la iglesia.

- ¡Niel no puedo hacer eso!.

- Ninguna novia mía trabajará, así que deberás dejar ese trabajo, además no recibes un sueldo.

- No sé cómo te has enterado de todo eso.

- Siempre me llegaron noticias tuyas querida, siempre supe de ti- dijo Niel viéndola a los ojos - Ahora vamos a almorzar, Elisa nos espera.

- Yo no tengo apetito, si me disculpas prefiero irme a mi habitación - Niel no objeto y permitió que se fuera.

- Ya cambiaras querida Candy, no tienes otra opción que casarte conmigo y convertirte en mi linda mujercita - pensó para si, mientras la observaba caminar graciosamente.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Elisa se encontraba en el comedor, leía con avidez un artículo en el periódico. Cosa muy extraña en ella, no era parte de sus modales estar leyendo en la mesa.

Niel llegó en esos momentos y vio como su hermana leía algo que parecía interesarle mucho.

- ¿Qué lees Elisa? - dijo Niel. Sin embargo, Elisa pareció no escucharlo - ¡Elisa! - levantó la voz. Entonces Elisa levantó la vista del periódico.

- Perdona Niel, pero creo que esto te puede interesar - dijo Elisa tendiéndole la pagina del periódico que ella leía.

"Chicago de Fiesta"

"La famosa compañía de teatro, Stanford, tendrá el honor de cerrar su gira de trabajo en nuestra Ciudad. Después de 10 meses de giras por todo el país, se cierra la temporada de la obra, Otelo, en el Teatro Apolo. El famoso Actor Terruce Grandchester interpreta el papel del Moro de Venecia de una forma tan real, que muchos son los que se han abalanzado sobre las taquillas para ver tan memorable actuación. No cabe duda que el Actor Grandchester es un digno representante de las obras de Sheskpiere.

La compañía teatral llega a esta ciudad dentro de tres semanas y la obra se quedará solamente por cinco días en escena"

"Teatros Apolo

2540 N. Lincoln (2500N, 1000W)  
Chicago, Ili."

Niel dobló el periódico y comenzó a comer, la noticia no pareció haberle afectado. Elisa se quedó observando el semblante de su hermano, mientras ambos comían.

Después de un tenso silencio, en el cual, Elisa sentía que en cualquier momento podía estallar, por fin hablo.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Niel? - dijo Elisa viendo a su hermano - Ese actor viene a Chicago, ¿no crees que Candy vaya a buscarlo o que él la busque a ella? - dijo mientras Niel levantó la vista para observarla.

- No, no lo creo - dijo Niel muy convencido.

- ¿Por qué no? - Dijo Incrédula - ¿tú por qué crees que ella no se ha casado?, ¿creerás que ya lo olvido?, yo estoy segura de que lo sigue amando - dijo Elisa cuando fue interrumpida por Niel.

- Han pasado muchos años de eso, además ese actorcillo, está casado con esa compañera suya, Susana Marlow, desde hace tres años. No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para impedir mi boda con Candy - sonrió viendo a su hermana.

- Pues yo iré a verlo actuar, a mí me importa poco con quien se haya casado, voy a hacer lo posible por volverlo a conquistar.

- ¿Volverlo a conquistar? - Niel soltó la carcajada - ¿pero cuándo lo habías conquistado antes? - dijo sarcástico y burlón, ante lo que Elisa puso cara de enojada.

- En el colegio, en el colegio él me quería.

- Por favor hermanita, en el colegio él andaba como la abeja a la miel detrás de Candy. Si no hubiese sido por la trampa que les pusiste, quizá a estas alturas ellos estarían juntos - dijo sin dejar de reír. Luego se contuvo y agregó. - pero has lo que quieras.

- Claro que lo haré, para eso no necesito tu permiso - dijo Elisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Entonces Niel agregó.

- Pero si mi dinero - ante lo que ella se paró en seco, pero después continuó sin voltearlo a ver.

Niel se había quedado en la mesa aun, observaba la nota en el diario. Terry Grandchester se presentaría en Chicago, ¡en Chicago!, solo a unos minutos de Lakewood. Se sentía extraño ante la idea de que Candy ya supiera de ese acontecimiento. No sabía que sentía ella por él, no sabía si todos los años que habían pasado entre su separación y el matrimonio de él habían sido suficientes para que se olvidaran mutuamente.

Hacía bastante tiempo que los diarios no mencionaban ninguna noticia sobre Susana Marlow, desde que había salido anunciado su compromiso y su posterior boda. Desde entonces no había habido mas noticias de ella. Y él nunca se molesto en investigar que había pasado con ellos. ¿Tendrían hijos ya?

La presencia de Terry en Chicago comenzaba a inquietarlo, la compañía de teatro llegaba justo una semana antes de su boda.

- No, ella ya lo olvido, no tengo de que preocuparme. Aun y cuando ella sintiera algo por él, yo tengo lo único que la haría pensarlo dos veces antes de suspender de nuevo la boda: Las escrituras del hogar de Pony.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El elegante auto de los Legan entraba por el portal de las rosas a la mansión Andrew. Hacía cuanto tiempo que Candy no veía ese portal, ese hermoso portal que era cuidado por Antonhy.

Desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, unos ojos azules miraban intrigados el auto que recién llegaba. Conocía de antemano la insignia del auto y no le era grato recibir a nadie de esa familia, menos sin tener una cita previa. Estuvo a punto de decirle al mayordomo que avisara que no estaba en la mansión cuando preguntaran por él, pero se sorprendió enormemente al observar que no solo bajaba el joven Legan del auto, sino aquella que hasta hace apenas un año había dejado de ser su pupila de forma legal.

- ¡Candy!, ¡que gusto volver a verte! - dijo Albert al encontrarse con Candy al borde de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

- ¡Oh, Albert! - dijo Candy abrazándose al él.

- Gusto en verte Tío - dijo Niel de forma seca, pero cortes.

- El gusto es mío, Niel.

- ¿Dónde están Dayana y la pequeña?, hace mucho que no las veo, Albert - dijo Candy volteando para todos lados.

- Lo siento Candy, esta vez Dayana y Pauna se han quedado en Chicago. La pequeña Pauna estaba un poco resfriada y la Tía Elroy no quiso que la movieran hasta que no estuviera mejor. Así que Dayana también se quedó en casa.

- Qué pena, me hubiera gustado verlas.

- ¿Pero a que debo el honor de su visita? - dijo Albert viendo dudoso a Niel que no perdía detalle de la actitud de Candy para con su antiguo tutor.

- ¿Podríamos hablar en otro sitio?, hay algo importante que queremos comunicarte - dijo Niel. Ante lo cual Albert observó a Candy dudoso, mientras hacía un ademan con la mano para que lo siguieran hasta la biblioteca.

Niel tomó a Candy por el brazo mientras seguían a Albert. Candy bajó la mirada, ¿cómo podría convencer a Albert que se casaba por amor con un hombre tan despreciable como Niel?

- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué es eso que quieren decirme? - dijo Albert una vez que había llegado a la biblioteca.

- Tío, quiero pedirte la mano de Candy en matrimonio...

Albert se sorprendió de la petición de Niel. No podía creer que después de que Candy lo hubiese rechazado, hace varios años, ahora pudiera considerar el aceptarlo. Albert observó a Candy, sin embargo ella solo mantenía baja su mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo Candy? - preguntó Albert, ante lo que Candy levantó la cabeza.

- Si - dijo de forma casi ahogada.

- Pues si Candy está de acuerdo, yo no tengo nada que objetar Niel - dijo Albert viendo a Niel, él sonrió de forma amplia.

- Gracias - dijo Niel cuando fue interrumpido por Albert.

- Ahora te pido que me dejes a solas con Candy unos momentos.

La sonrisa de Niel se borro ante el comentario de Albert, ¿acaso no le había creído? Solo volteo a ver a Candy que permanecía silencia ante la petición de Albert. Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, esta era la prueba de fuego para Candy, si Albert le preguntaba el motivo del matrimonio, ella debería convencerlo de que era por amor.

- Candy, ya eres mayor de edad y desde hace un año has dejado de estar bajo mi tutela - dijo Albert a Candy, mientras esta lo observaba - yo no puedo obligarte a que desistas de casarte con Niel u obligarte a casarte con alguien a quien no quieras - dijo viéndola directo a los ojos, ante lo que ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la bajo - Solo te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad Candy - Candy asintió con la cabeza - ¿Estas segura del paso que vas a dar?

Candy entonces lo observo a los ojos, era difícil engañar a Albert, él sabía todo de ella. Sabía cuanto despreciaba a los Legan y cuanto la odiaban ellos a ella. En ese odio estaba incluido Niel Legan, ¿cómo podría ella decirle que estaba segura de casarse con él, si era algo que realmente no deseaba? Sin embargo, a su mente regreso el recuero del hogar de Pony, sus madres cuidando de los niños, ayudando a ordeñar a la vaca, cuidando de las gallinas, de los cerditos y de las cabras. ¿Cómo podrían todos esos niños y sus madres quedarse sin un techo? ¿Estaba segura ella de hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerlos?

- Sí, estoy totalmente segura - dijo Candy con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Brillo que Albert pudo notar.

- Entonces, solo me resta desearte toda la felicidad del mundo Candy.

Niel estaba nervioso dando vueltas en la pequeña sala de estar, esperaba a que Candy saliera. Cuando la vio aparecer en compañía de Albert, sintió que su nerviosismo se incrementaba. Sin embargo, Albert se despidió de ambos deseándoles felicidad.

Niel sonrió ampliamente, Candy había podido convencerlo, se despidió de su tío diciéndole que le mandarían la invitación para la boda.

Albert al verlos partir dudo un poco sobre lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Candy casada con Niel Legan?, apenas lo podía creer, pero era algo en lo que no podía intervenir. Como le hizo ver a Candy, era ella mayor de edad y él no impondría su criterio en los asuntos de ella. Pero si en sus manos estuviera... ella no se casaría con Niel.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Al salir de la mansión Andrew, el chofer los llevó hasta la iglesia donde Candy trabajaba los fines de semana. Por ser día sábado, el médico del lugar se alegro mucho de verla llegar. Ya se encontraba un poco preocupado por ella.

Candy pidió amablemente a Niel que le dejara hablar con el médico para disculparse por no poder seguir yendo a trabajar. El doctor Charles se sintió triste al saber que ya no recibiría la ayuda de Candy como enfermera, pero se alegró de saber que pronto contraería matrimonio y le deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Niel, mientras tanto, se fue a buscar al cura. Tuvo que esperar alrededor de 20 minutos a que el cura terminara de confesar a una mujer mayor, lo cual lo tenía sumamente desesperado, no tenía por costumbre que nadie lo hiciera esperar. Cuando el cura por fin terminó, la cara de Niel estaba sumamente seria y enrojecida por el enojo. Candy justo en ese momento entraba también a la iglesia y el cura sonreía al verla entrar.

- Señor cura, queremos que nos case dentro de un mes - fue lo primero que dijo Niel al tener a Candy junto a él y al cura de frente. El cura observó detenidamente a Candy. Tenía muchos años de conocerla y pudo observar que el matrimonio con el joven Legan, muy conocido en Lakewood, no era algo que le hiciera feliz.

- Lo siento joven Legan, pero creo que eso sería imposible - contesto sereno el cura. Niel sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza. No podía su plan venirse abajo ahora. La cara de Candy cambió ante la negativa del señor cura, algo que él pudo notar. Los ojos de Candy brillaron, parecía que después de todo si se podría hacer algo para evitar la boda.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que no es posible?

- Hay que correr las amonestaciones

- ¿Amonestaciones?, ¿pero cuánto se pueden llevar esas dichosas amonestaciones?

- Un mínimo de tres meses, si las empezamos a correr desde ahora.

- ¿Queee?, ¿tres meses?, no voy a esperar tanto - comenzó a desesperarse Niel - Nos iremos a otra iglesia...

- Hijo mío, a donde se vayan, son tres meses de amonestaciones, no menos.

- Y no se puede hacer algo - dijo Niel titubeante - quizá si le doy una fuerte limosna - sugirió Niel.

- Hijo mío, aquí no funcionan los sobornos - Ante lo que Niel se puso rojo por la reprimenda y Candy cubrió su cara con una mano para ocultar su riza.

Niel mordió su labio inferior, ¡Tres meses!, en ese tiempo algo podrían hacer, Candy o Jimmy, para evitar la boda. ¿Qué podría hacer para retener a Candy a su lado sin emplear las tierras del hogar de Pony? Pero mientras, habría que comenzar con las amonestaciones.

- Está bien, comencemos entonces con las amonestaciones... – terminó aceptando Niel.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Al regresar de nuevo a la mansión Legan, Candy se topó con una maleta de equipaje que Niel había mandado traer del hogar de Pony. Mucho le hubiera gustado a ella poderle decir a la Señorita Pony el motivo de su salida repentina, pero estaba segura de que ellas orarían por ella, para que pudiera resolver cualquier problema que se presentara.

Niel encontró sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, un folder, con los papeles del abogado.

Scott le mandaba, de forma detallada, los requisitos necesarios para poder contraer matrimonio por lo civil. Sus ojos brillaron al ir viendo uno a uno los puntos, entonces cerró el folder y corrió por el pasillo, subió corriendo las escaleras llegando hasta la habitación de Candy.

- ¡Candy! - dijo Niel abriendo la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Candy volteó asustada al escucharlo hablar a sus espaldas. No tenía por costumbre cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación en el Hogar de Pony, había olvidado que aquella habitación no era parte de su hogar.

- Niel ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo asustada, Niel la observaba de arriba abajo. Sin embargo desvió su mirada para verla a los ojos.

- Tengo en mis manos los papeles para contraer matrimonio.

- Que bien - dijo Candy sin emoción.

- No hay necesidad de esperar tres meses.

- ¿Qué? - Candy se quedó petrificada ante la noticia - Pero el señor cura dijo...

- Nos casaremos solo por el civil... en una semana...

Candy comenzó a sentir que sus piernas no le respondían, había pensado que tendría aun tres meses para tratar de resolver el problema. Pero esto que Niel le decía ahora, hacía que su cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas. No podría, nunca podría casarse con él, nunca...

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora.

Este es un Terryfic, aun no aparece, pero ya lo hará.

Y si, yo soy la verdadera autora de esta historia. Esta subida en los grupos de ccfanfics que modera Rosa Carmona, junto con todas mis otras historias de Candy.

Tengo tan mala suerte, que muchas de mis historias han sido plagiadas o subidas sin mi autorización a muy diversos fandoms. Así que si han leído esta historia bajo el nombre de otra persona, es un plagio.

Gracias por leer o releer, según sea el caso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo III**

**Pasos**

Por MaryLuz

Candy apoyó su brazo sobre el tocador de su recamara, sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. No esperaba que Niel quisiera casarse en una semana. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?, ¿cómo?

- Veo que te emociona la noticia - dijo Niel viendo la palidez en el rostro de Candy - Tendremos todo listo para el próximo sábado.

Candy solamente lo observó sin decir nada, la noticia la había dejado sin palabras. Niel sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir, entonces Candy habló.

- Niel, espera - dijo Candy, entonces él se detuvo en la puerta y volteo para verla.

- No, no podré cumplir con todos los requisitos que pusiste - dijo con voz apenas audible.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no podrás cumplir con todos los requisitos? - dijo viéndola a los ojos. Su mirada se veía triste y temerosa.

- No, hasta no casarme por la iglesia, para mí es más importante la bendición de dios que un papel.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Niel incrédulo, eso no lo había pensado. Siendo Candy una chica criada por una monja, era lógico que pensara de esa forma.

- Así es, mientras no me haya casado por la iglesia seguiré durmiendo en esta habitación y tú en la tuya.

- ¿Y si no acepto? - preguntó Niel mostrando una media mueca y un brillo en los ojos. Candy pareció titubear por un instante, pero cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente para seguir hablando.

- Yo no estoy diciendo que no me casare contigo, solo te estoy diciendo que deberás esperar hasta que estemos casados por la iglesia para poder dormir... juntos- se sonrojo un poco, pero se recuperó rápido y siguió hablando con determinación - En ningún momento estoy rompiendo con el trato original.

Niel la miró sonriendo, era verdad lo que decía, no se estaba negando. Pero al estar casados por el civil, ella era su esposa ante los hombres, aun que no lo fuera ante los ojos de dios. Bueno, eso realmente no le importaba mucho, pero si a la tía abuela Elroy. Al fin y al cabo, Candy ya estaría casada con él, solo faltaría un poco más para consumar el matrimonio. Lo que contaba para cobrar el fideicomiso, era el matrimonio civil, y ese comenzaba a correr al momento en que se firmaran las actas de matrimonio; aunque eso tampoco le importaba. Niel sonrió.

- Se hará como tú digas, pero hasta después del matrimonio religioso podrás tener las escrituras del hogar de Pony - dijo mientras salía al pasillo. Entonces Candy corrió para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Tengo tu promesa de que no harás nada en contra del hogar de Pony en los meses que falten para el matrimonio religioso? - preguntó dudosa. Niel soltó la carcajada.

- Claro Candy - dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo riendo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La noticia del matrimonio de Candy con Niel en tres meses corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo Lakewood. Los cotilleos no se hicieron esperar, el hacer conjeturas y suposiciones de aquel matrimonio que se llevaría a cabo con tanta premura era uno de los temas con los que se había levantado el pueblo entero esa mañana. El otro, la obra de la compañía Stanford en Chicago.

Jimmy escuchó los comentarios mal intencionados que hacía la gente del pueblo sobre el matrimonio de Candy. Mordía su labio para evitar hablar más de la cuenta. No podía decir el verdadero motivo de aquel matrimonio, si lo hacía, corría peligro el Hogar de Pony. Niel podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa si su plan se desbarataba. Sin embargo, hacía callar a todos aquellos que se atrevían a hablar mal de ella, eso nunca podría permitirlo.

Había estado toda la noche tratando de urdir un plan con el cual pudiera salvar a Candy. Pero no encontraba una salida. Sin embargo, él contaba con tres meses para intentar poder ayudarla. Nunca cruzó por su cabeza el que Niel adelantara el matrimonio civil.

Paseaba por el pueblo, en su caballo, cuando se detuvo en una pequeña tienda al ver sobre la ventana de la misma, algo que llamo su atención.

En la ventana de la tienda había un pequeño afiche que promocionaba una obra de teatro. Jimmy observó detenidamente al actor que aparecía en primer plano. Trato de recordar esas facciones, esos ojos fríos que parecían salirse del papel y lo miraban acusadores.

- ¡Terry Grandchester! - pensó Jimmy - este actor estuvo en el Hogar de Pony hace muchos años - recordó - La señorita Pony y la Hermana María solían guardar recortes del periódico de él. Y alguna vez oí mencionar su nombre a Candy. Candy lo amaba - bajó la vista al recordarlo - Si, él fue por quien Candy sufrió más. Aun más que por eso otro chico, por Antonhy. Ahora lo recuerdo bien. Llego buscándolo y no lo encontró. El se acababa de ir - entonces volvió a observar la foto y señalando con un dedo dijo en voz alta – sí, quizá tu...

Jimmy entonces agarró su caballo y subió de un salto al mismo y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, al rancho Cartwrigth, se le había ocurrido algo y necesitaba ponerlo en práctica lo antes posible. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Los días se habían hecho eternos viviendo en la mansión Legan. Niel había partido a Chicago el domingo por la noche y para mala suerte de Candy, Elisa se había quedado en la mansión.

Durante toda la semana trató de sacarle la vuelta, de no hablar ni convivir con ella. Cuando salía para comer lo hacía en la cocina, con Dorothy y el resto de la servidumbre. Se sentía más a gusto con ellos que con Elisa. La gente del servicio se sintió extrañada y mal al principio, pero conforme iban pasando los días, la alegría y forma de ser de Candy se los había ganado.

Elisa tampoco quería convivir con esa recogida, que era su frase preferida para referirse a ella. Ella también la evitaba, de momento. Estaba tramando un plan para hacerle la vida de cuadritos una vez que se hallara casada con su hermano.

Durante toda la semana evitó ir al Hogar de Pony, tenía miedo delatarse al hablar de su matrimonio con Niel. Sus madres la conocían muy bien y podrían darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. Tampoco fue con Albert, que sabía permanecía en Lakewood, su mente se torturaba tratando de encontrar una salida.

Había entrado en la biblioteca a hurtadillas, quizá tomar las escrituras sin que se diera cuenta y huir, al fin y al cabo "Ladrón que roba a Ladrón"; pero no las encontró en ninguna parte.

Era viernes por la noche, cuando Candy iba bajando la escalera de la mansión Legan. Después de todo lo que había intentado, trataba de casi no salir de su habitación, pero ese día se encontraba aburrida e iba a buscar a Dorothy para platicar un rato. Fue entonces cuando subiendo la escalera se encontró a la persona a quien había estado evitando por días enteros.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Elisa comenzó a recorrer a Candy de pies a cabeza. Había mucha diferencia en la forma de vestir de ambas. Elisa lucía un elegante traje de seda en azul y blanco. Llevaba sus manos cubiertas con un par de pequeños guantes de encaje blanco que hacían juego a su atuendo. Todo lo contrario de Candy, que llevaba un sencillo vestido de florecitas moradas con fondo amarillo. No era un vestido elegante, pero el porte y la belleza de Candy la hacían verse sumamente bien.

Elisa no pudo soportar el verla tan sencilla, pero tan linda. Ella nunca podría tener ese porte, ni esa belleza. Por más que se arreglara y se vistiera, su amargura y su odio la hacían verse terrible.

Sus ojos marrones comenzaron a centellar por la frustración. Si por ella fuera, la mataría con sus propias manos en ese mismo momento.

- ¡Mosca muerta!, hasta que se te va a hacer pertenecer a una buena familia - dijo Elisa dando un paso hacia arriba. Candy entonces cerró los ojos y dio un paso para bajar.

- Para tu información, Elisa, yo pertenezco a una magnifica familia, la familia Andrew.

- ¡La familia Andrew! - dijo furiosa Elisa - tu no perteneces a esa familia, tu solo eres una recogida, muerta de hambre - Elisa se acercó un paso más hacía Candy, mientras Candy no vacilo en dar un paso hacía Elisa. Solo las distanciaban un par de escalones. ¿Quién sería la primera en apartarse para dar el paso a la otra?

- Elisa, considera que ahora viviremos bajo el mismo techo - dijo Candy sin moverse.

- No por mi gusto, sino por el tonto capricho de mi hermano.

- Tendremos que compartir.

- Olvídalo querida, si por mi fuera no compartiríamos ni el aire - dijo Elisa dando un paso más hacía arriba. Entonces Candy apretó los dientes y bajó el último escalón que las separaba.

Las miradas verde y marrón se enfrentaron, el temido encuentro con Elisa se había llevado a cabo. Si tan solo pudiera escapar ahora y no regresar a esa casa. Cuantas veces estuvo a punto de salir por la venta de su cuarto, pero solo al pensar en el Hogar de Pony y los problemas que ese acto podría acarrearle, le habían hecho desistir de huir.

Ceder ahora el camino a Elisa, era como admitir una derrota ante ella. No es que estuviera compitiendo, ni luchando, era solo que si la dejaba actuar ahora de esa forma, lo haría con más saña la próxima vez. Y eso era algo que ella no quería que se volviera a repetir.

El abrir repentino de la puerta principal hizo que ambas miradas se desviaran hasta la puerta para ver quien entraba.

Las personas que entraban dirigieron su vista a la mitad de la escalera, los ojos que mostraban eran de asombro al verlas juntas en medio de los escalones, pero al detenerse en Candy, unos ojos tan marrones como los de Elisa, la vieron con desdeño y enojo.

- ¡Mamá! - Elisa bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue a recibir a su madre- esto hizo que Candy suspirara de alivio.

Candy se quedó observando a los recién llegados, mientras ella permanecía parada en las escaleras. Acababa de llegar Sara Legan, acompañada de Niel.

- ¿Cómo estas Elisa? - fue el saludo discreto de Sara para con su hija.

- Pensé que no vendrían hasta dentro de dos meses - dijo Elisa sorprendida - y ¿dónde está Papá?

- He venido a ayudar a tu hermano con ese absurdo matrimonio con esta chica - dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Candy quien permanecía silencia en la escalera - tu padre llegará mañana, justo a tiempo para la ceremonia civil - dijo al tiempo que caminaba al lado de Elisa rumbo a la sala de la mansión.

Niel se quedó observando a Candy en la escalera, lucía realmente hermosa con su sencillo vestido, no había ninguna comparación entre su hermana y ella. Cada vez estaba más seguro de querer casarse con ella.

Candy se quedó callada ante lo que comentó Sara Legan, "esta chica", retumbaban esas palabras en sus oídos, la forma despectiva en que la trataban nunca cambiaría. Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Estaba condenada a casarse con Niel para salvar el Hogar de Pony.

- Ven querida, vamos a cenar - le dijo Niel

- Gracias, pero no tengo apetito - dijo dando la vuelta y regresando a su habitación.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El sol de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación de Candy. El trinar de los pajarillos acompañaba la suave luz que se posaba sobre la blanca cara de su dueña. Un delicioso aroma inundaba sus sentidos y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Que bien huele! - dijo Candy sentándose en la cama al tiempo en que se estiraba como un gatito.

- Me alegra que te guste el aroma de las rosas - escuchó una voz masculina dentro de su recamara.

- ¡Niel! - casi gritó Candy aferrando las sabanas sobre su cuerpo - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Hoy es el día de nuestro matrimonio civil y he venido a traerte algunas cosas. Como ayer no quisiste cenar, las he traído hasta tu habitación.

Candy se quedó observándolo sin decirle nada, él estaba en el sillón frente a ella y la miraba seriamente. ¿A qué horas había entrado en la habitación? Definitivamente tenía que acostumbrarse a encerarse bajo llave, no le gustaría que ese episodio se volviese a repetir estando ya casados.

- Toma, ¡mídetelo! - dijo Niel sacando un vestido de una caja que estaba a los pies de la cama de ella.

- ¿Para qué es este vestido? - dijo Candy tomándolo.

- Para la boda, prepárate, será a las cuatro de la tarde - dijo viéndola a los ojos mientras sonreía, entonces se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes menciono - esta vez no dirás que no hay compromiso.

Candy se quedó observando la puerta cerrada, ¿qué podía hacer ella para evitarlo?, ya no podía dar marcha atrás a ese absurdo matrimonio. Arrugó la tela del vestido entre sus manos al sentirse impotente.

- Un vestido blanco - dijo tristemente mientras se levantaba de la cama sin ganas. Tan lindo día que parecía ser, era demasiado bello para que durara.

Candy estuvo un buen rato sentada frente al tocador, se había probado el vestido y era justo de su talla, aun se preguntaba quien lo había escogido, ya que le había sentado a las mil maravillas, como si hubiese sido hecho tomándole medidas, además de ser de un gusto exquisito.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Candy, ¿puedo pasar? - escuchó la voz de Dorothy.

- Si, pasa Dorothy está abierto - dijo Candy.

Dorothy entró y frunció el ceño al ver la cara de Candy, realmente se veía muy desanimada y triste. No era la cara que una feliz novia tenía el día de su boda.

- Candy, ¿por qué no deshaces este compromiso?, ¿por qué no lo rompes? - dijo Dorothy viéndola a los ojos. Candy solo la observo sin decir nada - Te veo tan triste, se que no serás feliz a su lado.

- No puedo Dorothy - dijo bajando la mirada.

- Creo que las personas a las que quieres, serían más felices si tú eres feliz Candy - Candy volteo a ver a Dorothy que le sonreía. ¿Qué quería decir Dorothy con eso?, ¿acaso le daba a entender que ella sabía de que se trataba toda esa farsa?

- Dorothy, ¿tú sabes?

- No Candy, yo no sé nada - dijo cerrándole el ojo - pero sabes que cuentas conmigo por si algún día se presenta la oportunidad.

- ¡Dorothy! - se sorprendió Candy ante lo que la Chica le acababa de decir. Ella podría ayudarle si algún día se presentaba la oportunidad de escapar de lo que a partir de ese día sería su cárcel.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Todo parecía estar saliendo tal y como había sido planeado, los invitados estaban avisados y no había nadie quien pudiera impedir la boda. ¿Quién además de Elisa, Candy y él sabían el verdadero motivo del matrimonio?, ni si quiera sus padres lo sabían. Niel tenía todo muy bien planeado, había tenido una semana para detallar todo y no dejar ni un solo cavo suelto. Quizá había olvidado solo uno.

Niel se encontraba paseando de forma nerviosa en su cuarto, repasando mentalmente todo lo que debía estar preparado para la boda.

- No, creo que no falta nada - se decía a si mismo mientras daba vueltas en la pequeña salita de su cuarto - Los invitados están por llegar, Elisa los citó a las tres de la tarde. El Juez se presentara a las cuatro para la ceremonia. Scott se llevara el acta de matrimonio para guardarla y presentarla a los seis meses de matrimonio y poder cobrar el fideicomiso. La comida se servirá inmediatamente después del brindis. Y la pequeña celebración terminará temprano. No, todo esta cubierto. Nadie puede frustrar mi boda con Candy ahora. Solo Elisa sabe el verdadero motivo y mientras ella piense que me caso con Candy por dinero, no hará nada para detenerla - Niel entonces se quedo viendo su propia imagen al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto y comenzó a acomodar el moño de su camisa.

Sin duda había cambiado, su tez morena lucía sumamente madura, sus ojos marrones enmarcados por espesas pestañas, brillaban de una forma especial ese día. Sin duda era un hombre muy guapo, muy perspicaz e inteligente, de razonamientos rápidos y acertados. Había logrado acomodarse, en un principio, como ayudante de su padre en los negocios de la Banca. Pero ahora, ocupaba un importante puesto como vicepresidente de la Banca Legan, en poco tiempo, sería él quien ocuparía el puesto que dejaría su padre para convertirse solo en un accionista y consultor. Niel sonreía, todo iba perfecto.

- Nadie, querida Candy, podrá evitar que te conviertas en mi esposa el día de hoy - entonces pareció recordar algo - amenos que, no, no lo creo - dijo negando con la cabeza - no, definitivamente no, ese mocoso de Jimmy no pude hacer nada. Él le hizo una promesa a Candy y el muy tonto se la va a cumplir - Pero aun así dudaba - sin embargo, no estaría de más prohibirle el paso, por si se le ocurre presentarse hoy aquí. Si, eso haré, más vale prevenir - pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto para avisar a los mayordomos, encargados de recibir a los invitados, que le prohibieran el paso a Jimmy si se llegase a presentar en la Mansión.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar en carruajes y autos a la mansión Legan. La tía abuela Elroy se encontraba presente platicando con Sara y Elisa. Algunos miembros de la sociedad de Lakewood habían llegado también a presenciar el enlace civil entre Candy y Niel. No se había invitado a mucha gente, ya que había sido todo muy precipitado, cosa que no agradaba a la tía abuela, pero Sara Legan había explicado que la boda en grande se llevaría acabo en tres meses, después de que se corrieran las amonestaciones, cosa que había tranquilizado a la matriarca de Los Andrew.

Niel se encontraba nervioso, platicando con Scott, el abogado de los Legan, aun faltaban diez minutos para la hora señalada y sentía que su corazón no resistiría más. Candy no podría rechazarlo esta vez, no, esta vez él tenía todas las de ganar y por si a ultima hora ella se decidía a no aceptar la boda, tenía una forma de recordarle el motivo por el que se casaba.

Las cuatro en punto, todos los invitados se encontraban al pie de las escaleras de la mansión Legan aguardando a la novia. El Juez acababa de entrar y esperaba también que los novios estuvieran presentes para comenzar con la lectura del acta.

Niel no aguantaba más los nervios, estaba a punto de subir a buscarla, cuando la vio aparecer en el atrio de la escalera, mientras Dorothy se quedaba atrás de Candy antes de llegar a las escaleras. Entonces se detuvo boquiabierto al observarla.

Candy lucía radiante con el vestido blanco que Niel le había llevado. Llevaba su cabello suelto, sujeto a los lados con una rosa blanca que Dorothy le había colocado. El vestido se ceñía a su cintura como un guante, la falda caía de forma ligera haciendo que se moviera de forma coqueta cuando ella bajaba los escalones.

Todos los presentes se quedaron observándola, realmente era la dama perfecta para Niel, sería una buena y bella esposa. Eran los comentarios más sonados.

Niel le ofreció el brazo para guiarla hasta el juez, Candy lo observó por unos momentos, dudaba, dudaba mucho en casarse con él. No podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. La mirada de Niel se desvió hasta la parte detrás de donde estaban todos los invitados y Candy volteó en ese momento siguiendo su mirada.

Por la puerta principal de la mansión Legan iban entrando Albert, Dayana y la pequeña Pauna junto con La señorita Pony y la Hermana María...

Candy sintió un enorme dolor en el corazón al ver a sus madres entrando en la mansión Legan, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras Niel le sonreía cómplice a su hermana Elisa, quien se encontraba a la entrada recibiendo a su Tío y las madres de Candy.

Candy entonces tomó el brazo que Niel le ofrecía y se dejó guiar de forma triste hasta donde estaba el Juez, no podía dejar a sus madres sin un techo donde vivir, no podía, si para salvar al hogar de Pony tenía que casarse con Niel, entonces lo haría.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jimmy llegó todo galope al hogar de Pony, se le hacía bastante extraño no haberse topado con la señorita Pony o la hermana María en los caminos al Hogar. Siempre que iba a visitarlos se topaba con ellas antes de llegar a la casa.

- ¡Señorita Pony!, ¡Hermana María! - comenzó a llamarlas al llegar hasta la puerta del hogar.

- No están Jimmy - salió Jhon al escuchar a Jimmy buscando a las dos damas.

- ¡Jhon!, qué alegría verte, pensé que estarías ayudando a Tom en su rancho. Por cierto, ¿dónde están la señorita Pony y la hermana María?, ¿a dónde han ido?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? - se sorprendió Jhon de la pregunta de Jimmy.

- ¿Acaso no sé qué? - comenzó a sentirse nervioso - ¿a dónde fueron la señorita Pony y la hermana María?

Para Jhon no era desconocido el profundo cariño que sentía Jimmy por Candy, no en balde habían pasado muchos años jugando cuando eran más chicos y contándose sus cosas. Ahora, ambos de 15 años, compartían mucho más, entre ellos, sus propios sentimientos por las chicas. El que no supiera donde estaban ahora la señorita Pony y la Hermana María le hacía sentirse temeroso de decirle a donde habían ido.

- ¡Jhon! - dijo Jimmy desesperado - ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué no están en el hogar las maestras?

Jhon se había quedado mudo, ¿cómo decirle a Jimmy, que Candy se estaba casando en esos momentos?, ¿cómo decirle sin que su corazón se hiciera pedazos? Solo observaba sus ojos azules que centellaban con profunda preocupación.

Jimmy no pudo soportar más la incertidumbre, se adelantó hasta Jhon y lo tomó fuertemente por el chaleco que traía.

- ¡Ya dímelo!, ¿qué no vez que la preocupación me está matando? - dijo Jimmy levantando la voz a su amigo.

- Están en la boda de Candy, en la boda - dijo Jhon nervioso al ver que Jimmy estaba fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió - pero Candy se casa hasta dentro de tres meses.

- Esta mañana pasó Albert por ellas, hace unos días llego una invitación para la boda de Candy, al perecer solo es el matrimonio civil, el religioso se llevara a cabo en tres meses, tal como dices pe...

Jimmy se dio la vuelta sin permitir que Jhon terminara de hablar y salió corriendo en busca de su caballo. Sentía como su corazón latía de forma apresurada, no era posible que todo cambiara de esa forma, el aun creía contar con algo de tiempo y creía tener una solución, pero todo acababa de cambiar, todo lo que había planeado se venía abajo como un castillo de naipes tumbado por el viento, no, debía detener de alguna forma esa boda, tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡Jimmy! - corrió Jhon detrás de su amigo, pero no tenía la agilidad de Jimmy para alcanzarlo - ¡Jimmy espera! - Jhon se detuvo cuando vio que Jimmy ya había alcanzado su caballo y corría a todo galope - La boda era a las 4:00 y ya son las 4:30.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cuando el Juez estaba por terminar de leer el acta, Candy no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Su pensamiento estuvo todo el tiempo en los niños del hogar de Pony, en sus madres y en lo feliz que todos eran en el Hogar. El que Niel hubiese mandado llamar a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María para la boda, había sido un golpe bajo para menguar sus deseos de resistirse a la boda. Si aun pensaba en no casarse, verlas sonrientes en la mansión Legan le habían quitado cualquier sentimiento de revelarse. Ya no podía hacer nada más.

Una ligera lágrima resbaló silenciosa por su mejilla, en un gesto rápido se la enjuago, no parecía que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, quizá nadie más que un par de ojos azules que observaban su pálido semblante ante las palabras del juez.

- Albert - habló en voz baja Dayan, la esposa de Albert que estaba su lado.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó igualmente en voz baja.

- Veo a Candy un tanto diferente, ella siempre tan alegre y feliz, siempre creí que el día en que se casara su sonrisa sería aún más luminosa.

- Yo también querida, yo también - fue lo único que respondo Albert a su esposa y continuaron escuchando las palabras del juez.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jimmy había reventado al caballo para llegar lo antes posible a la mansión Legan, no sabía si podía hacer algo, pero trataría. Aun pensaba en que podía hacer, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, solo le apuraba llegar a la mansión, solo eso.

En pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta enrejada que rodeaba la mansión Legan. Dos mayordomos estaban a la entrada. Uno de ellos había reconocido a Jimmy de inmediato, pudo ver la cara de preocupación en el chico, sabía muy bien ¿por qué? y de forma disimulada trataría de hacerle desistir.

- Robert, creo que a estas horas ya no vendrá nadie a la boda, ya hasta se debe haber acabado la ceremonia. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? ya llevamos aquí parados un buen rato. Descansa tú ahora y yo lo haré en cuanto tu regreses.

- Me parece una magnífica idea Bob, la verdad es que ¡ya no aguanto estos zapatos!, te veo en 30 minutos - dijo Robert marchando rumbo a la cocina de los Legan.

Jimmy llegó presuroso hasta la entrada enrejada de la mansión Legan, cuando vio en la puerta a Bob, suspiró aliviado. Bob había llegado al hogar de Pony poco después de que el había sido adoptado por el señor Cartwrigth, sin embargo como solía visitar muy seguido a las maestras, había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amistad con el chico que en un principio se había enseñado a escribir haciendo cruces de madera para la gente con quien se enojaba.

- ¡Bob! - dijo Jimmy acercándose al enrejado.

- ¡Jimmy!, Jimmy no puedes estar aquí.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿por qué?

- Tenemos órdenes de no dejarte pasar Jimmy - Bob pudo ver como los ojos azules de Jimmy Centellaban por la furia.

- Sabes muy bien que Candy se está casando Bob, y sabes muy bien que yo.

- Lo sé a la perfección, pero si tu entras ahora a la mansión, el señor Legan se puede enojar mucho con nosotros.

- Sabes muy bien que no habrá una reja que me impida pasar Bob, me conoces y sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente - dijo Jimmy sujetando fuertemente los barrotes del enrejado - sabes que voy a entrar, por la puerta del frente o por la trasera. Tú puedes hacerme las cosas fáciles o difíciles pero estaré allí dentro - dijo Jimmy mientras se soltaba de la reja y se daba la vuelta. Bob se quedó observándolo.

- ¡Jefe! - dijo Bob, Jimmy volteo y vio como Bob le habría la puerta - no cometas una locura Jimmy, la ceremonia debe estar por terminar.

Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron grandemente, eso quería decir que aun no se terminaba, aun podía intentar hacer algo. Jimmy corrió hasta la puerta de la mansión y sin preguntar abrió la puerta.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Las palabras del Juez terminaron, Candy evocaba la felicidad de los niños y sus madres para tratar de sonreír cuando el Juez les pidió a los testigos que firmara el acta de matrimonio.

Albert se aproximó hasta el juez y vio a Candy, ella sonreía, pero había notado algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Candy lo vio directo a los ojos y desvió la vista sin poderla sostener por mucho tiempo, entonces vio a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María que le sonreían tranquilizadoras. Entonces les sonrió y volteo con Albert y asintió con la cabeza, entonces Albert firmó el acta como testigo, por parte de Niel lo haría Elisa.

- Señor Legan, su turno - dijo el Juez tendiendo la pluma a Niel mientras sonreía triunfante y se agachaba para firmar el acta. Elisa sonreía con él.

- Señorita Andrew, es su turno ahora - Candy tomó la pluma que le tendía el juez, su mano temblorosa se aproximaba hasta el papel.

La puerta principal se abrió en esos momentos, varios voltearon para ver quien entraba, se suponía que todos los invitados ya habían llegado.

Niel se sorprendió al ver entrar por la puerta a Jimmy, ¿qué pretendía Jimmy presentándose en la boda?, una gota fría de sudor se escurrió por la frente de Niel, ¿se atrevería a desenmascararlo delante de todos?

Los ojos de Jimmy se clavaron en la mirada verde esmeralda de Candy que le observaba con sorpresa. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para llegar hasta donde estaba el juez, mientras Candy negaba de forma discreta con la cabeza, comenzaba a temer que Jimmy dijera algo y sus madres se vieran en la necesidad de abandonar el hogar. Entonces la mirada de Candy se desvió hasta sus madres y Jimmy siguió la dirección de su mirada.

Ante los ojos de Jimmy aparecieron aquellas amables maestras que tanto amor le habían dado cuando recién habían muerto sus padres. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada y le fuerza que lo había llevado a caminar directo hasta el juez le había abandonado. No podía, no podía poner en riesgo el Hogar de Pony.

Jimmy se detuvo y bajó la vista, Candy pareció entender, entonces se dio la vuelta y con mano firme puso su firme sobre el acta.

- Señores, por el poder que me confiere el estado y la sociedad yo los declaro marido y mujer ante los hombres - dijo el Juez, ante lo que comenzó a felicitar primero a Niel - felicidades señor Legan - y después a Candy - felicidades señora Legan.

"Señora Legan",

"señora Legan"...

Esto fue lo único que Candy alcanzó a escuchar. Sintió algo extraño en el estomago que hizo que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, todo pareció obscuro ahora, todo estaba negro y comenzó a darle vueltas, las voces de la gente comenzaron a alejarse, comenzó a ver luces donde antes había rostros, hasta que no vio nada...

Candy cayó al suelo sin sentido ante la vista asombrada de todos los presentes.

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora**

Se que no a muchos les gustara esto, pero Niel tiene la sartén por el mango. Ya nadie pudo hacer nada. ¿Qué ira a pasar de ahora en adelante? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, claro que habrá alguien que salve a Candy de las perversidades de los hermanitos Legan. No se desesperen, pronto sabrán quien es y cómo será.

Para fines del fic he tenido que cambiar el orden de la firma del acta de matrimonio. Primero debe firmar la novia, después el novio y posteriormente los testigos de la novia y después los del novio. Son dos por persona, yo solo he puesto uno, jejeje.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo IV**

**Fantasmas**

Por MaryLuz

La Luz de una pálida Luna se colaba por las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación. Las sombras nocturnas se esparcían por todos lados, como si fueran pequeños fantasmas dando un ligero toque de irrealidad al lugar.

Candy abrió pesadamente los ojos, le parecía escuchar algo, una voz que le llamaba. Pero estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerse un segundo más despierta.

Todo parecía una pesadilla, un horrible sueño, apenas unas horas antes se había convertido en la esposa de Niel Legan, ¡la Señora Legan!.

Tan fuerte había sido la impresión de haber sido llamada, señora Legan, por el Juez que llevará acabo el matrimonio, que aunado a su debilidad por no haber probado bocado desde la noche anterior, su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo y sufrió un pequeño desvanecimiento ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Se sorprendió que aquel que primero corriera a su lado fuera quien de ahora en adelante sería su esposo, ¿acaso era preocupación la que viera en sus ojos cuando abrió momentáneamente los suyos?, no lo sabía con certeza. Jimmy también corrió a su lado, además de sus madres y Albert. Todos preocupados por ella, todos menos los que se convirtieron en su familia política. Elisa se había molestado y había salido de la sala, lo mismo que Sara Legan y la tía abuela Elroy. ¿Qué diría la gente de aquel repentino Desmayo?, fue la frase con la que la tía abuela salió del lugar siguiendo a las damas Legan.

Sin embargo Candy se recuperó rápido y siguió del brazo de Niel tristemente, más mostraba una sonrisa a todos.

Aun podía recordarlo.

Dayana le había mencionado algo, en algún momento de la fiesta, que le había hecho pensar por un momento que ellos estaban enterados del motivo de la boda.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo Dayana? - pensaba Candy aun en su cama - ¡Ah si! - recordó.

Candy se había quedado sola por unos momentos mientras Niel hablaba de algo con su padre. Albert platicaba con las madres de Candy y Jimmy, así que ella aprovechó para preguntarle algo.

- Candy, no te veo lo feliz que deberías, creo que el motivo que tuviste para casarte no fue el adecuado.

- ¡Dayana! - se sorprendió Candy al escucharla.

- Perdóname si me meto en tu vida, Candy, pero sé que Albert te quiere mucho y yo también te quiero igual y no quiero que sufras. Si lo hiciste por...

Pero entonces entro Pauna corriendo y ya no terminó de hablar. No hubo ninguna oportunidad de volver a hablar a solas con ella.

La fiesta había acabado pronto - como me alegro de eso - todos los invitados se despedían de "Los nuevos esposos" - Si supieran cuanto lo disfrute - se decía sarcástica a sí misma. No podía seguir fingiendo por un momento más una sonrisa ante todos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Candy, no pudo menos que sonreír al recordar la cara de Elisa ante una pequeña travesura suya.

"Algo tenía que alegrarme el día" - sé dijo mentalmente mientras sonreía un poco al recordarlo – Albert, al partir, me hizo un gran regalo; un cheque por una fuerte suma de dinero - recordó para sí misma - Sentí que no debía aceptarlo, era demasiado dinero. Albert dijo que era para mi, que yo sabía que hacer con él. Era un regalo de parte suyo de Dayana y de la pequeña Pauna. Una especie de Dote. Vi de reojo el brillo en la mirada de Elisa, si era una Dote, ese dinero se lo quedaría Niel, pero no considere que fuese algo justo. Albert dijo que era para mi y que yo sabía que hacer con él. Entonces voltee con mis madres y se los entregue. Albert sonrió ante el gesto y Elisa se sorprendió. Mis madres lloraron por el regalo, aunque al principio no quisieron aceptarlo, pero les dije que, "mi Esposo" y yo, no necesitábamos del dinero, que con su trabajo podría mantenerme. Ante lo que Niel tragó saliva nervioso y dijo que si, que lo aceptaran. ¡Qué otra le quedaba! - sonrió - Elisa quiso refutar lo que dije, pero Niel solo la tomó del brazo y evitó que dijera algo - me miró furiosa, pero yo la ignore y solo sonreí.

El ruido de unas ramas sobre el cristal la regresó a la realidad. Estaba sola en su recamara, totalmente sola, se había condenado a permanecer atada a Niel bajo un contrato de matrimonio.

- Estoy tan cansada que no veo una solución - pensó al tiempo en que se dio la vuelta en la cama.

- Si Candy, descansa, mañana veras las cosas de otro color - pudo escuchar una voz suave que la confortaba.

- ¡Dorothy!, ¿hace cuánto estas aquí? - dijo Candy al percatarse que la chica había estado allí desde que despertara.

- Lo suficiente, tranquila, ahora debes dormir, cerrare la puerta por fuera, así nadie te molestara - dijo al tiempo en que se aproximaba a la puerta.

- ¡Dorothy! - dijo Candy volteando hasta la puerta, mientras Dorothy se detenía para verla - ¡gracias!

- No tienes porque, sabes que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte - dijo y cerró la puerta.

- Que haría yo sin Dorothy - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Dorothy cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Candy con llave cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro y volteo asustada al verse reflejada en unos ojos marrones que le observaban detenidamente.

- Se… señor - dijo nerviosa - Candy está descansando, no se siente muy bien. Yo… yo...

- Está bien, Dorothy, déjala que descanse, mañana será otro día - dijo al tiempo en que volteaba a ver la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Candy y seguía su camino hasta las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Si... señor - solo alcanzo a murmurar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Las risas estridentes inundaban el lugar atestado de gente. Sábado ya tarde, no habiendo otro lugar a donde ir, la cantina del pueblo era el lugar al que muchos hombres asistían por las noches.

Todos los comensales del lugar observaban divertidos una gran partida de póker que se llevaba acabo entre cuatro personas muy conocidas en el lugar.

Uno de ellos ya llevaba varias partidas ganadas y sonreía de forma maliciosa al estar observando su juego. Los otros tres no mostraban ningún gesto que les delatara.

Jimmy se encontraba desde hacía rato en la cantina también, había prometido a Candy no volver a apostar nada y se lo cumpliría, pero necesitaba distraerse, meditar su siguiente paso para continuar la Guerra abierta contra Niel. Ya había perdido una batalla, pensaba que tendría más tiempo, jamas penso que Niel se adelantara. Ahora tenía que esperar una semana más para tratar de ayudar a Candy, quizá mientras no se casara por la Iglesia, si, aun podía tener una esperanza de que la Guerra no estuviera perdida.

Mientras permanecía en la barra de la cantina, pudo ver lo interesados que estaban los comensales en varios hombres sentados en una mesa.

- Seguramente están jugando Póker - pensó para sí mismo. Mientras tomaba la copa que le había tendido el cantinero y la bebía de un sorbo.

El juego se hacía más interesante, las apuestas se habían doblado y los hombres que jugaban comenzaban a sudar. "Deudas de juego, son deudas de honor" era lo que todos manejaban. Había quienes incluso habían apostado sus propias vidas y habían muerto pagando la deuda.

Ases, reyes, reinas, pares, tercias, póker, eran las cartas que habían salido, dos se retiraron al no poder seguir apostando, solo quedaron dos en la mesa de aquel pequeño salón lleno de gente.

Las cartas se barajaron de nuevo y se distribuyeron a los dos hombres que se encontraban sentados uno frente a otro.

Nada, uno de ellos no tenía nada, él otro sonrió al ver en su mano un gran juego. Apostó su resto y solo pidió dos cartas. El otro que no tenía nada, pidió también dos cartas. No podía permitir que supiera que no tenía nada, tenía que hacer que confiara que su juego era mayor.

Las cartas fueron repartidas, el hombre que tenía un gran juego completó su sonrisa al recibir un par de cartas más que redondearían su juego. Full de reyes: Una tercia y un par de reyes, un juego alto, difícil de superar. Solo el póker le seguía en grado.

El otro hombre fingió una sonrisa, Jimmy que se había aproximado vio que era una sonrisa nerviosa, el otro hombre estaba a punto de perder una cuantiosa suma y eso le daba gusto.

Todos los hombres soltaron una gran exclamación al ver el juego del otro. Póker, póker de reinas, cuatro cartas iguales, acababa de superar el full de reyes de su contrincante. La sonrisa fingida se convirtió en una gran carcajada. El otro hombre se quedo sin palabras, pensó por un momento que acababa de ganar, pero no, su intuición en el juego le había fallado.

- ¡Felicidades Niel!, a ti es casi imposible ganarte - se acerco uno de los hombres a Niel que recogía el dinero que acababa de ganar. Y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Gracias - solo fue lo que dijo Niel mientras terminaba de recoger hasta el último centavo ganado en el juego.

Todos los hombres comenzaron a abandonar el salón al darse cuenta que la diversión había terminado. Todos menos uno que seguía parado en la puerta del pequeño salón esperando a quedarse a solas con el ganador.

Niel se encontraba en el pequeño salón de la cantina, la partida acaba de terminar y saboreaba el vino que se comenzaba a servir. La puerta que minutos antes se había cerrado con la partida del último comensal, se abrió, pudo ver por el espejo que era Jimmy quien se acercaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Niel sin voltearlo a ver.

- Hablar contigo.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo - le contesto, aun sin verlo.

- Pues tendrás que escucharme. ¡Déjala libre! - dijo Jimmy furioso, ante lo que Niel soltó la carcajada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la dejaré ir?, ella ahora es mi esposa y hay un papel de por medio.

- Ella nunca te querrá...

- ¿Crees que acaso tú podrás ganarte su amor? - Jimmy se quedo serio, jamás penso que Niel lo atacase con eso - No creas que no se que te has enamorado de ella, lo se desde hace tiempo, ¡pero mírate!, eres siete años menor que ella, ella solo te ve y te vera como a su pequeño hermano.

- Mejor ser como su hermano y que me quiera aunque sea un poco, a que me odie - estas frases de Jimmy le cayeron como hielo en la espalda y comenzó a enfadarse.

- Pero está conmigo, al fin y al cabo, el odio es un sentimiento que pude llegar a cambiar.

- Jamás en amor.

- Eso lo veremos.

- ¡Se nota que estas con ella!- se burló Jimmy - yo te he visto aquí desde hace horas.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe ¡lárgate! - gritó Niel perdiendo el control, lo que Jimmy le decía era cierto, y eso le molestaba sobremanera.

- ¡Dame los papeles del hogar de Pony! - gritó Jimmy. Niel entonces sonrió y comenzó a calmarse. Si, quizá Candy no lo quería ahora, pero eso si podría llegar a cambiar y él creía tener la forma de hacerlo.

- No - contesto secamente y más calmado.

- Te daré el dinero más los intereses, tal como lo querías - ofreció.

- No, ahora ya no me interesa tu dinero, los títulos del hogar de Pony serán mi regalo de Luna de miel - vio a Jimmy por el borde de la copa - Gracias por dármelos, sin tu ayuda jamás hubiera, ni si quiera soñado, en casarme con ella.

Jimmy sintió que la sangra comenzaba a hervirle, la frustración y la culpa se apoderaron de él de tal forma que soltó un golpe a Niel que lo hizo caer al suelo, pero esta vez no estaba Candy para evitar que Niel correspondiera a ese golpe.

Niel se levantó de forma rápida, ya era la segunda vez que Jimmy se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima y esta vez nadie podría evitar que él se defendiera. Niel lanzó un golpe sobre Jimmy, pero Jimmy fue más rápido que él y se hizo a un lado, haciendo que Niel cayera sobre la mesa en la que minutos antes jugara. Las botellas y los vasos cayeron al suelo haciéndose pedazos. Se incorporó de forma rápida de nuevo y esta vez pescó a Jimmy de sorpresa y le propino un par de golpes rápidos, uno en el estómago y otro más sobre el ojo Izquierdo.

Jimmy chocó contra la repisa sobre la que estaba la botella que Niel tomaba haciendo que también cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

Los hombres al escuchar el ruido de los vidrios y el continuo sonido de los golpes, comenzaron a levantarse para dirigirse de nuevo a la salita de juegos. Los gritos de jubilo por parte de los espectadores de la pelea comenzaron a escucharse, nadie hacia nada por separarlos, los hombres se divertían viendo como Jimmy y Niel peleaban.

Hasta que apareció el cantinero y dueño del salón, al ver los destrozos que estos estaban causando, se adelantó.

- ¡Deténganse!, esto no es una arena de boxeo, si quieren agarrarse a golpes háganlo afuera, no en mi local - dijo al tiempo en que un par de hombres sujetaba a Niel y otro a Jimmy - ¿Quién va a pagar por todos los vidrios rotos? - dijo el hombre corpulento viendo a Niel y a Jimmy que aun jadeaban por el esfuerzo de los golpes.

- Jimmy - dijo Niel - él comenzó esta pelea, él va a pagarte todo Nat - Jimmy solo mordió su labio, si, él había comenzado todo. Tenía que aprender a calmarse, sí se alteraba ante cualquier provocación nunca lograría resolver nada.

Los hombres de Nat soltaron tanto a Jimmy como a Niel y los hombres al verse privados de su diversión de nuevo, salieron del pequeño salón. Niel y Jimmy se quedaron viendo con furia.

- ¡Jamás podrás conmigo Jimmy!, ¡jamás! - dijo Niel en voz baja a Jimmy mientras se disponía a salir.

- Eso lo veremos, Niel Legan - contestó Jimmy igualmente en voz baja mientras iba con Nat para cubrir la nueva deuda.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El viento frío de la madrugada se colaba por la ventana entre abierta de la habitación de Candy. Un ligero estremecimiento de frió hizo que Candy poco a poco abriera los ojos.

Podía escuchar algo a lo lejos, una voz.

- Candy - podía escuchar que la llamaban por su nombre, era una voz conocida que insistía - Candy - volvió a escuchar de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó incorporándose en la cama - ¿quién esta allí? - toda la habitación estaba en silencio y a obscuras, la Luz de la luna no alumbraba lo suficiente, estaba tan alta. Faltaban pocas horas para que comenzara a salir el sol.

Una luz, al principio pálida, alumbraba la puerta de su habitación, una luz tan pálida como la expedida por la luz de una vela.

Candy volteo extrañada, pero no logró distinguir a la persona que sostenía la vela.

- ¿Dorothy?, ¿Dorothy, eres tú? - preguntó levantándose de la cama y caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

- Candy, ¡Candy soy yo! - dijo aquella voz frente a Candy. La luz comenzó a brillar más y más cada vez, hasta deslumbrar tanto como un pequeño sol.

Candy cubrió sus ojos con una mano para protegerse del resplandor, no tenía miedo, no sabía que era lo que veía, pero le hacía sentir en paz y segura. El resplandor se fue haciendo menos intenso, y entonces Candy pudo ver, como envuelto en una pequeña aura de luz a su alrededor, aparecía una figura ante ella.

- ¡Anthony!, ¡Anthony! - dijo casi sin poder pronunciar, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al verlo frente a ella, tal y como lo recordaba, tan bello y lleno de vida, con sus enormes ojos azul celestes brillando con alegría - ¿Si esto es un sueño?, no quiero despertar - dijo casi en un susurro sin poderse mover de su lugar. Ante lo que Antonhy soltó una carcajada.

- Sigues igual como te conocí, llorona - dijo y volvió a reír.

- ¡Llorona!- se sorprendió y entonces también rió.

- Candy, ven, sígueme - la puerta de la habitación de Candy se abrió ante las palabras de Antonhy. Y Antonhy salió de la habitación.

Candy apenas podía creer que hubiese visto a Antonhy, a su dulce Antonhy de nuevo, que no pudo reaccionar ante sus palabras que le pedían que le siguiera. Entonces limpió sus lágrimas y salió corriendo detrás de él. Lo encontró al borde de los escalones y entonces continuó su camino, pero Candy trataba de alcanzarlo sin lograrlo.

- ¡Espérame Anthony! - gritó Candy corriendo descalza por las escaleras - ¡espérame! - volvió a gritar mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo de la mansión.

- Vamos Candy, ¡corre! - dijo Antonhy entre risas.

Candy se sentía tan feliz como cuando era niña y corría por los jardines de la mansión Legan, para llegar al portal de las rosas de Antonhy. Olvidó por un momento donde estaba y quien era ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, salió de la mansión Legan y siguió corriendo detrás de la figura resplandeciente de Anthony, que alumbraba el camino que seguía. No supo cuando llego hasta el portal de las rosas de Los Andrew.

Se detuvo al ver a Anthony parado ante el portal, como aquella ocasión que lo encontró por primera vez. El ahora observaba las rosas que se agitaban con el viento.

- ¿Anthony? - dijo dudosa al verlo parado contemplando las rosas. El entonces volteo con una enorme sonrisa y entre sus manos llevaba una rosa blanca, tan blanca que brillaba como la luna.

- Yo te cuidare, Candy, todo estará bien - le dijo tendiéndole la rosa.

- Candy la tomó entre sus manos, al contacto con las manos de Anthony sintió como un calor la embargaba y la hacía sentir mucha felicidad.

- Ven Candy, descansa - le dijo Anthony sonriendo y le tendió la mano para que se sentara con él en una pequeña banca de mármol.

- Anthony, ¡no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! - dijo ella recargándose en su hombro.

- Lo sé, Dulce Candy, y quiero darte las gracias - dijo mientras acariciaba los rebeldes rizos de su dorada cabellera. Candy entonces se incorporo para velo a los ojos.

- Las gracias ¿por qué Anthony? - pregunto curiosa.

- Porque no me has olvidado y has ido continuamente a visitarme, cada semana - dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Anthony! - Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡llévame contigo Anthony! - Anthony se incorporó para verla a los ojos.

- No Candy, aun no es tiempo, aun te queda mucho porque vivir, yo te cuidare, todo estará bien.

- Pero... - dijo dudosa

- Solo duerme, descansa.

- Sí, tengo sueño.

- Yo velare tu sueño, duerme.

Candy entonces se recargó en las piernas de Antonhy, presa de un sueño sereno y tranquilizador, mientras Anthony acariciaba sus rebeldes rizos y velaba sus sueños en la tranquilidad de aquel jardín de las rosas que esparcían su embriagante perfume.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jimmy salió de la Cantina poco después que Niel, estaba dispuesto a subir a su caballo cuando vio una figura que se acercaba poco a poco a él.

- ¿Jenny? ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? - preguntó extrañado al verse de frente a una chica rubia, de ojos color miel, que lo veía con ojos serenos y admirados.

- Jimmy, ¡estas golpeado! - se acercó la chica a él apartando un mechón de cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos. Gesto que Jimmy apartó con una mano.

- No hagas eso, ¡me duele! - dijo alejando la mano de la chica de su rostro.

- Lo siento - dijo apenada.

- Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, no son horas para que una niña ande en la calle.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna niña! - dijo molestándose y viéndolo a los ojos - ¡ya tengo 14 años!, ¡apenas uno menos que tú! - Ante lo cual Jimmy sonrió casi sin poder detener su risa.

- Si, está bien, como digas, pero vamos a tu casa, tu hermana debe estar preocupada por ti - dijo disponiéndose a acompañarla sujetándola por un brazo y con la otra mano sujetando las riendas del caballo.

- Si Claro, mi hermana - dijo casi en un susurro, ante lo que Jimmy se extraño, pero no dijo nada.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel había dejado el auto estacionado en una calle cerrada, evitando que lo vieran. Al salir de la cantina del pueblo no se había dirigido a la Mansión Legan, aún tenía algo que hacer en el pueblo.

Caminó por un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la entrada principal de una de las viviendas. Las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, claro, quien iría ha tener las luces encendidas por la madrugada.

Niel aun observó por ambos lados de la calle, no había nadie a la vista. De la bolsa del pantalón sacó una llave y la metió en el cerrojo de la puerta para abrirla. Volvió a voltear para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera entrar.

Apenas abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para entrar, cuando la cerró de golpe y escuchó como algo botaba contra la puerta y se hacía pedazos al estrellarse contra ella. Entonces volvió a abrir la puerta y esta vez entró rápido. Pudo ver que en el piso de la entrada se encontraban varias rosas tiradas al igual que los vidrios de lo que hasta hace unos momentos había sido un jarrón.

- ¡Bonita bienvenida! - dijo Niel sarcástico.

- Mejor hubiera sido si te doy en la cabeza con él - dijo apuntando el dedo al jarrón.

- Por favor, Selene - dijo Niel a la chica que se encontraba en bata a la entrada de lo que parecía ser la sala.

La chica le dio la espalda mientras Niel se acercaba para abrazarla.

- ¡No me toques!, quiero que me regresas la llave y que no vuelvas a presentarte aquí- le dijo sumamente enojada ante lo que Niel se sorprendió.

- Pero ¿por qué?, ¡acaso ya no me quieres?

- No me salgas con eso, tú te has aprovechado todo este tiempo porque sabes que te adoro.

- Entonces ¿a que viene este cambio tan repentino?

- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? - dijo cada vez más molesta con Niel.

- Lo pregunto porque no se ¿por qué estás tan enojada cariño?

- ¿Cariño?, ¿cariño? - dijo enfrentándose a él - seguramente también le dices cariño a ella, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ella? - dijo Niel nervioso.

- Si, ella… tú… tú... ¡tú esposa! - dijo de forma rápida, Niel iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Selene no lo dejo - ¡y no me mientas!, se muy bien que te casaste con ella, con esa chica, con la misma chica que te rechazara hace años en público. ¡Con Candy!.

Niel se quedó callado por unos momentos, Selene le veía con sus ojos color miel centellando por la furia. Selene quien le acompañara ya desde hace algunos años, no aceptaría seguir con él si él se había casado.

- ¡Eres un b...!

- Lo hice por nosotros cariño - ante lo que Selene se calmó.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que lo hiciste por nosotros?, ¡me habías prometido matrimonio a mí! Y ahora me sales con que estas planeado casarte, incluso por la iglesia, con otra, no me digas que es por nosotros, esa mentira nadie te la va a creer, mucho menos yo que te conozco tan bien Niel.

- En verdad lo hice por nosotros, solo déjame explicarte y sé que lo entenderás.

- Muy bien, pero si tu explicación no me convence, tendrás que marcharte.

- Te lo prometo.

Entonces Niel condujo a Selene hasta la sala de la vivienda y ambos se sentaron mientras Niel narraba la misma versión que le había dado a Elisa sobre el matrimonio con Candy y el fideicomiso que podría cobrar después de ese tiempo.

A Selene le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la cantidad que Albert había depositado en el fideicomiso de Candy, cuya suma se había ido incrementando con los años. No es que le importara mucho el dinero, pero no era una cantidad que pudiera despreciarse, ella nunca había sido rica, había conocido a Niel hace bastantes años, y desde hace mucho llevaban una relación sentimental, pero esta relación estaba a espaldas de todos, por situaciones que convenían a ambos.

- Después de que cobre ese dinero, a Candy la dejare de lado, pero el que me haya casado con ella no impedirá que nos sigamos viendo, chiquita.

- No, y menos si las condiciones del matrimonio son como me las has descrito - dijo sonriendo.

- Son como te las he dicho, entre ella y yo no hay nada, ella está en su cuarto y yo en el mío.

- Entonces no hay ningún problema cachorrito - dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Niel y le deba un apasionado beso.

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió y ambos se separaron sin dejar de abrazarse.

- Oh, es mi hermana - dijo Selene sonriendo mientras Niel gruñía por haber sido interrumpido de esa forma - No sé porque llegas tan tarde, no son horas para andar en la calle - dijo recriminatoria.

- Ni tampoco para visitas - dijo Jenny mientras pasaba de lado para subir las escaleras hacía su habitación.

- No te permito que me hables así niña - dijo Selene levantándose del sillón sumamente molesta.

- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo Niel poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la salida.

- Quédate, ¡por favor!- dijo Selene

- No, estoy algo cansado y adolorido por los golpes de ese mocoso de Jimmy, además mañana salgo a Chicago, así que tengo que descansar - se acercó para besar sus labios muy sutilmente - te veo el próximo fin de semana.

- Te estaré esperando - dijo Selene viendo como Niel se alejaba por la acera de enfrente.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El silencio de la habitación era roto por el continuo toque sobre la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la mansión. No había ruidos aunque pudieran distinguirse, todo se veía borroso.

Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos, en un principio le pareció ver una rosa blanca frente a sus ojos, que era agitada sobre su nariz.

- ¡Anthony! - se levantó Candy de un brinco volteando a todos lados. Pero no vio nada, solo ese cuarto donde dormía desde hace poco más de una semana. - ¡Anthony! - pronunció tristemente - ¡todo fue un sueño!, un bello sueño - Dijo mientras un par de lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos verdes.

- ¡Candy! - escuchó la voz de Dorothy que le hablaba detrás de la puerta de su cuarto - ¡Candy!, ¿puedo pasar?. ¡Candy! - insistía Dorothy.

- Si, Dorothy, pasa - dijo Candy levantándose de la cama para acercarse hasta el tocador.

- Lamento levantarte tan temprano, pero te he traído algunos vestidos que la señora Elroy ha mandado para ti.

- ¿La tía abuela ha mandado vestidos para mí? - se sorprendió Candy.

- Si, y creo que este está perfecto para que lo uses hoy.

Candy se acercó para ver el vestido que Dorothy le mostraba. Era un bello vestido, de falda en color lila, con mangas blancas y toques morados en la blusa. Realmente era elegante, muy acorde a Los Andrew.

Pero no era el vestido lo que llamó su atención, era el aroma Dulce de algo que provenía cerca de la cama.

- ¿Notas ese aroma Dorothy? - dijo Candy acercándose al vestido y acercando la tela del mismo a su nariz.

- Si, lo note desde que entre, es un aroma delicioso, pero no es de los vestidos. El aroma es de esta habitación.

- Es un aroma que conozco, un rico aroma que me es muy familiar - dijo Candy al tiempo en que con su nariz buscaba el lugar de donde procedía aquel peculiar aroma. Dorothy también hizo lo mismo que ella.

Candy se agachó a un lado de la cama, el aroma era más fuerte a un costado de ella, junto a la ventana. Entonces ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver lo que había allí.

- Es... es… es una... - dijo Candy tomando cuidadosamente lo que había en el suelo.

- ¡Una Dulce Candy! - se sorprendió Dorothy al percatarse que lo que Candy sostenía con tanto cuidado era la rosa que Anthony le regalara.

- ¡Anthony! - dijo Candy acercando la rosa hasta su mejilla y mojando los pétalos de la blanca rosa con sus lágrimas - Entonces... ¿no fue un sueño? - dijo Candy abriendo grandemente sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo V**

**Misterioso Encuentro**

Por MaryLuz

Dorothy se quedo extrañada viendo las lágrimas en los ojos de Candy, parecía llorar de emoción al reconocer la rosa como una Dulce Candy.

Pero era extraño, muy extraño. ¿Cómo es que había aparecido la rosa en la habitación de Candy si ella había cerrado por fuera y Candy no parecía haber ido al jardín de Los Andrew a cortarla? Amenos que hubiese salido de madrugada.

- ¡Qué día más hermoso! - exclamo Candy con alegría dejando la rosa sobre el tocador de su cuarto - Vamos Dorothy me pondré el vestido que dices y bajaré ahora mismo.

- S… ¡Sí! - solo atinó Dorothy a decir mientras le tendía el vestido a Candy para que se cambiara.

Candy bajó apresurada las escaleras de la mansión Legan, aun era temprano para que el resto de la gente se hubiese levantado. Así que corrió hasta la cocina muy contenta.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! - dijo Candy alegremente.

- Buenos días señora - contestaron los que allí se encontraban.

- ¿Qué hace María? - dijo Candy acercándose a la cocinera que habría el horno.

- Estoy por decorar esta torta, ¿le gustaría de algún sabor en especial, señora? - dijo María acercándose con la duya para comenzar a decorarlo.

- De chocolate, me encanta el chocolate - dijo mientras le quitaba la duya a María - permíteme yo la decoraré.

- No, señora, usted no debería estar aquí, yo debo hacer ese trabajo.

- ¡Por favor María!, me gusta ayudar y soy buena decorando pasteles. Usted siga con sus quehaceres yo me encargare de la torta - dijo sonriendo mientras se preparaba para dar color al betún.

María y Betty, las dos chicas que se encontraban en la cocina se quedaron viendo y sonrieron al ver a Candy contenta y concentrada en la elaboración del betún para la torta.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era poco más de media mañana cuando Elisa se levantó de la cama. Como siempre, sobre su buró encontró el jugo de naranja que estaba acostumbrada a tomar. Así que comenzó a arreglarse y se llevó el jugo con ella.

Ya estaba hecho, ahora Candy se había convertido en la esposa de su hermano, ya no había nada que le impidiera comenzar a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su "querida cuñada", esbozo una malévola sonrisa mientras desbarataba los moños que sostenían sus cabellos para que quedaran fijos sus bucles.

- La muy cínica se atrevió a regalar la Dote, que correspondía a Niel, a esas dos arrepientas mujeres - pensó Elisa sumamente molesta - Y todavía el tonto de mi hermano les dice que lo acepten. El tío William no debió haberle dado una miseria, debe haber sido bastante dinero, y esa, esa, recogida se atrevió a regalarlo - seguía molesta - Pero yo haré que se arrepienta de ello.

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con un adelante, una de las mucamas entró con un elegante traje en la mano.

- Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día - dijo Elisa molesta mientras la chica le colocaba y le abrochaba el vestido.

La chica terminó de ajustar el vestido lo más rápido que pudo, en cuanto terminó, Elisa se aproximo al peinador para tomar su jugo, cuando se percató que la chica seguía de pie observándola.

- Lárgate, anda vete, no quiero verte - dijo Elisa a la chica, quien salió sumamente asustada - Estúpidas gatas, dijo dando un trago al jugo para devolverlo al vaso casi de inmediato - ¡Pero que se ha creído María! - dijo aun más molesta - este jugo esta sumamente ácido, ahora me va a escuchar.

Candy terminaba de decorar el pastel, había cubierto todo el pan con chocolate y con la duya había hecho varias flores de chocolate blanco. María y Betty se aproximaron para ver el trabajo concluido de Candy.

- ¡Le quedo magnifico señora Legan! - dijo María, Candy sintió que su felicidad se desmoronaba.

- Señora Legan - pensó para sí misma sintiéndose profundamente triste. Pero luego cambio su cara por una gran sonrisa - Por favor, no me digan señora Legan, solo díganme Candy, por favor.

- Ho, no señora, no podríamos - dijo Betty - usted es la esposa del señorito, digo del señor Legan.

- Por favor, no me gusta que me digan señora Legan, después de todo he pasado más tiempo aquí con ustedes, ¿no?.

- Pero señora... - dijo María renuente a llamarla solo Candy.

- Si les causa tanto problema, entonces díganme señora Candy, no señora Legan - las dos mujeres se quedaron asombradas, Candy se quedo pensando un momento, ¿qué explicación podría darle a las dos mujeres sobre el motivo de no decirle señora Legan?. Entonces se le ocurrió algo - Creo que si me dicen señora Legan, podrían confundirme con la señora Sahara, ¿no es verdad? - dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

- Si, señora Candy.

- Gracias - dijo Candy, al escuchar que le decían señora Candy y no señora Legan, eso le evitaría, por lo menos por un corto tiempo, sentirse utilizada por Niel.

- Vaya, veo que has comenzado a ocupar tu lugar en esta casa.

Las tres mujeres voltearon hasta la puerta de la cocina para encontrarse con los chispeantes ojos marrones de Elisa, que les observaba.

Elisa bajó los escalones que conducían al interior de la cocina, mientras observaba a Candy, quien traía un delantal puesto y un pañuelo en la cabeza para evitar mancharse.

- Haz algo bueno y prepáreme un buen jugo de naranja - dijo Elisa a Candy tendiéndole el vaso de jugo que llevaba con ella.

- Permítame señorita, lo haré yo - se aproximó María a Elisa.

- ¡No! - dijo Elisa levantando la voz - que lo haga ella - dijo señalando a Candy mientras mantenía el vaso extendido a Candy y la miraba con malicia.

Candy se quedo observándola sin decir nada, Elisa permanecía con el vaso extendido hacía Candy, esperando que lo tomara, mientras María y Betty se quedaban silencias observando la escena sin poder hacer nada.

Entonces Candy pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y comenzó a desatar el delantal al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba el pañuelo de su cabeza.

Elisa miró esta acción y se extraño de ella, aun así seguía con el brazo extendido con el vaso de jugo en la mano esperando a que Candy lo tomara. El haberla visto en la cocina le daba el pretexto perfecto para decirle ¿cuál debía ser su lugar de ahora en adelante?, si creía que la trataría como a un miembro más de esa casa, ¡estaba muy equivocada!.

Candy se acercó a Elisa y con ambas prendas en el brazo estiro la mano, Elisa sonrió al ver que Candy estaba por tomar el vaso, pero...

- Toma Elisa, ponte esto para que no te manches tu hermoso vestido al exprimir las naranjas - y salió de la cocina con una leve sonrisa, ante la cara sonriente de María y Betty y el enojo de Elisa.

- Y ustedes, ¿qué me ven? ¡Pónganse a trabajar en lugar de estar de mironas!- dijo Elisa dándose la media vuelta para seguir a Candy por el pasillo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión, acariciaba la bolsa de su saco, dentro traía los papeles del hogar de Pony.

- ¡Querida Candy! - pensaba para si, viendo al techo - iremos a Chicago esta misma tarde y tratare de que lo pases de lo mejor. Hay algunas reuniones sociales a las que tendrás que acompañarme - rió por unos momentos - y aprovechare para presentarte como mi esposa.

- ¡Niel! - entró Elisa sumamente molesta a la biblioteca azotando la puerta de la misma.

- ¿Por qué tan enojada hermanita?

- Tu estúpida esposa me ha dejado en ridículo con la servidumbre.

- Te lo habrás buscado - dijo Niel muy calmado.

- ¡Pero que pasa contigo Niel! - dijo aun molesta - ¿estas poniendo a esa recogida por delante de mí?, ¿de mí que soy tu hermana?

- Quizá sí, ya que ella se ha convertido en mi esposa.

- ¡Estás enamorado de ella! - dijo Elisa con los ojos chispeantes por la rabia - Y no lo estoy preguntando, te lo afirmo - dijo ante la sonrisa irónica de Niel.

- Piensa lo que quieras - dijo apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón para subir los pies al escritorio.

- ¿Qué no ves que ella no te quiere? - dijo levantando aun más la voz.

- Estamos casados, lo de menos es lo que ella sienta por mí.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! - dijo saliendo precipitadamente rumbo a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir y vio a Niel quien la seguía con la vista - ¿Sabes que Terruce llega o llegó ya a Chicago? - ante lo que Niel bajó los pies del escritorio para prestar atención a lo que decía Elisa - yo que tú, me andaría con cuidado - Y cerró la puerta.

Niel se quedó pensando sobre lo que su hermana había dicho. Si, sabía que Terry llegaría a Chicago ¿y él planeando ir a la ciudad con Candy?, ¿y si se topaban? ¿Y si realmente ella lo seguía amando?... no, no quería arriesgarse, aun que ella estuviera ahora casada con él, eso no quería decir que fuese el dueño de su corazón. Podría tenerla atada a su lado, pero su corazón y su mente aun eran libres... Quizá lo mejor, era no ir a la ciudad y permanecer en Lakewood, al fin y al cabo... Elisa y sus padres saldrían esa misma noche para irlo a ver al teatro y eso le dejaba por completo el camino libre con Candy en su propia casa. Niel sonrió ante todo lo que eso podría significar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel había estado con su padre parte de la tarde de ese domingo, mientras Elisa y Sahara Legan preparaban el equipaje para salir rumbo a la ciudad. Niel discutía casi a gritos con su padre, él quería quedarse en la mansión de Lakewood con Candy, pero su padre necesitaba que estuviera en Chicago, había una importante reunión con los banqueros y se necesitaba su presencia si es que quería ser reconocido por los demás socios el día en que él dejara el puesto de presidente.

Ante lo inevitable no tuvo menos que objetar y aceptó las disposiciones de su padre.

- Quería estar con Candy padre - dijo Niel después de haber aceptado lo que le decía.

- No veo el ¿por qué estén separados?, que venga con todos a Chicago.

- ¡No! - dijo Niel de inmediato, no quería que por algún motivo ellos, Terry y Candy, se fuesen a topar - Creo que ella se aburriría estando en Chicago, creo que estará mejor aquí, además yo regresaré nada más termine esa dichosa reunión.

- Como gustes, pero creo que no deberías limitarla tanto, déjala libre - Niel se sorprendió ante las palabras de su padre - no seas tan posesivo con ella, hijo, la controlas demasiado y eso no será bueno para su relación - Niel suspiró ante el comentario de su padre, realmente lo que hacía era darle un consejo.

- Gracias por preocuparte, padre, tratare de no ser tan posesivo con ella.

- Eso espero, bueno, ahora debemos preparar maletas, nos vamos a las Nueve.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel caminó hasta su habitación, al pasar frente a la habitación de Candy se quedo parado observándola por unos instantes. Desde el día anterior que no la veía, parecía que ella estaba ocultándose de él. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta mientras con la otra estaba por tocar a la puerta, pero se arrepintió de tocar y abrió.

Candy no estaba en el cuarto, la habitación estaba por completo sola, la cama arreglada y sobre ella su camisón.

Niel se aproximó hasta la cama para tocar el camisón de seda que se encontraba sobre la cama, un aroma peculiar llego hasta su nariz y volteo hasta el tocador. Sobre él pudo ver una rosa, una rosa blanca de un aroma peculiar y agradable, una rosa que él recordaba bien.

- ¿Una dulce Candy? - observó Niel con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de verla allí, mientras por el espejo pudo ver una figura a través de las cortinas del baño.

Se quedó quieto observando la figura que se transparentaba a través de la cortina. Ver la figura de Candy a través del espejo le había dejado petrificado en su lugar. Era como ver la imagen de un ángel caído del cielo. Sabía que Candy ya no era aquella niñita de coletas a la que solía molestar en el colegio. Sin embargo, no sabía que tanto había crecido, que tanto sus curvas podían volverle loco.

Inconscientemente dio un paso hacía atrás topando con el pequeño taburete frente al tocador haciendo un ruido que lo despertó de su sueño.

Candy abrió la cortina del baño al escuchar el ruido, pero no pudo ver nada, ya que Niel había alcanzado a escabullirse, saliendo de la recamara y entrado precipitadamente a la suya.

Ella era su esposa, su esposa ante los hombres, tenía derecho a ella... pensaba recargado en la puerta de su cuarto mientras respiraba agitadamente. Entonces pasó la mano sobre su cara.

- No, no lo haré, está vez haré las cosas bien, como deben ser, como debieron ser. Solo esta conmigo obligada, pero haré que se enamore de mi y que no quiera irse. Pero verla así, no es nada fácil contenerse.

Niel se aproximó a su cama y se dejo caer de espaldas, mientras recordaba con una media mueca dibujada en su rostro, la imagen que acaba de ver reflejada por el espejo de la habitación de Candy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy se quedó extrañada al escuchar el ruido que parecía provenir de su recamara, pero al no ver a nadie no le dio mayor importancia.

Realmente si había estado evitando a toda la familia Legan, no quería verlos, si podía evitarlos hasta que se fueran, mejor. Sabía por las chicas del servicio que Elisa y Sahara Legan estaban muy emocionadas porque iban a ir a ver una obra de teatro que cerraba sus presentaciones en Chicago, se alegraba porque eso significaba que Elisa no estaría por lo menos en una semana en la mansión y si tenía suerte, quizá se quedara en Chicago.

Sobre el tocador conservaba la rosa, Dulce Candy, que tan clara había visto en su sueño, había visto como estas florecían en el jardín de los Andrew, no era época de Dulces Candy, ¿por qué había aparecido esta a un lado de su cama? Candy se apoyó sobre el tocador y siguió observando la rosa por largo rato recordando fielmente el sueño que había tenido con Anthony la noche anterior, justo la noche de su matrimonio con Niel.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Candy acercándose a la puerta que apenas había cerrado con llave.

- Soy yo, Niel - pudo escuchar detrás de la puerta.

Candy comenzó a sentir que sus nervios la traicionaban. ¿Qué quería Niel a esa hora?, no era precisamente noche, pero el sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar. Sabía que Elisa, Sahara y el señor Legan salían a Chicago ese día, pero no sabía si ya se habían marchado, ni si Niel se iría con ellos. Temía tanto abrir la puerta y toparse con una desagradable sorpresa.

- ¿Qué deseas? - pregunto Candy algo temerosa sin abrir la puerta.

- Por favor, abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo - dijo Niel.

Después de pensarlo por algunos segundos, quitó el broche de la puerta y abrió. Niel sonrió ante ese gesto, por lo menos ella confiaba en él. Permaneció justo donde estaba, solo podía observarla, traía el camisón blanco que había visto sobre la cama, pudo verlo sobresalir por detrás de la puerta, pero él no hizo nada por abrirla más o dar señales de que pensaba pasar.

- Solo quiero decirte que me voy a Chicago - dijo bajando la vista.

- Muy bien - dijo Candy serena, se sentía aliviada de no tener que ver a nadie de la familia por un tiempo

Candy estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Niel puso un brazo para detenerla.

- Pero volveré el martes y ya tendremos tiempo de hablar y de que no me rehúyas tanto - dijo con tono molesto al darse cuenta que Candy realmente se sentía aliviada de saber que no estaría en la mansión.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer por detrás de las montañas que rodeaban Lakewood, ya era la tarde del domingo, Jimmy se encontraba en la estación del tren, apunto de abordar el que lo llevaría a la ciudad de Chicago. Ya sabía todo cuanto debía, solo tenía que llevar a cabo su plan, tenía que lograrlo, si Candy estaba en la situación que estaba era todo por su culpa y él haría hasta lo imposible por sacarla de ese problema, él y quizá.

- ¡Hola Jimmy! - escuchó una dulce voz que le llamaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Jenny?, ¿Jenny qué haces aquí? - dijo Jimmy sorprendido de ver a la chica en el andén.

- Me encontré con Jhon en la iglesia y cuando le pregunte por ti me dijo que partías hoy a Chicago, así que he venido a despedirte.

- Ese chismoso - dijo Jimmy en voz baja - bueno, ya me viste, ya me despediste, ¡adiós! - dijo Jimmy tratando de pasar por un costado de la chica, pero esta se le puso enfrente evitando que avanzara.

- Puedo saber ¿a qué vas a Chicago? - dijo sonriendo

- No, no es algo que te importe.

- Vamos Jimmy, dime, o no te dejare partir - volvió a decir sonriendo interponiendose a su paso evitando que pudiera moverse a un lado u otro. Entonces Jimmy dejo la maleta en el suelo y la tomó por los hombros, algo que hizo que Jenny se ruborizara un poco al sentir las manos de Jimmy sujetándola.

- Dices que ya no eres una niña, ¿verdad? - dijo viéndola directo a los ojos. Ante lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza - pues entonces no te comportes como tal - Entonces Jimmy tomó su maleta del suelo y la apartó de su paso, al escuchar que el tren silbaba avisando de la partida.

- ¡Jimmy! - dijo Jenny sosteniéndolo de la camisa que llevaba arremangada. El volteo a verla, ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada - me gustas...

- ¿Qué? - Jimmy se quedo sorprendido ante lo que Jenny le dijo - yo... yo...

- Es mejor que abordes el tren o lo vas a perder - dijo diciéndole adiós con la mano, mientras Jimmy abordaba y se volteaba a verla extrañado mientras el tren avanzaba poco a poco.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando todos los Legan se disponían a salir de la mansión. Elisa estaba tomando su bolso, pero no podía soportar el que Candy le hubiese puesto en evidencia delante de las sirvientas, aun pensaba la forma de desquitarse, cuando vio dentro de su bolso los boletos para la obra de teatro.

Entonces por su mente cruzó una idea para hacerle daño a Candy, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese sería su forma de desquitarse de ella por lo que le hizo por la mañana y de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerle en el futuro.

Saco cuidadosamente los boletos y los dejó sobre el buró de su cuarto. Podría irse ese día, pero regresaría el mismo día de la presentación, el día de la clausura para darle una gran lección.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy dedicó los días en los que estuvo totalmente sola en ir a recorrer los jardines de Los Andrew y ver extrañada, como las Dulce Candy florecían. Muchos pimpollos solían sonreírle a su paso, agitándose con el viento.

Niel no regresó a la mansión el martes, tal como lo había dicho, más los días siguientes hizo que a Candy le llegarán diario ramos de rosas con una nota donde solo decía "espérame". Por fin regresó el viernes junto con Elisa.

- No puedo creer que los hayas olvidado Elisa, ¿no morías por ver esa obra de teatro? - dijo Niel al momento que entraba a la mansión con ella.

- Pues ya ves Niel, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que los deje en mi cuarto antes de irme, no quería dejarlos olvidados y eso fue lo que termine haciendo. - contesto Elisa convencida de ello, era la explicación que había planeado por si alguien le preguntaba - Y la verdad es que me da gusto regresar a la mansión.

- Me dirás que extrañas a Candy - dijo Niel algo sarcástico.

- Búrlate hermanito, pero si, en Chicago no tengo a nadie a quien molestar - dijo sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto mientras pensaba - ahora me las pagaras Candy.

Niel se quedó parado mientras Dorothy se aproximaba a él.

- ¿Dónde está Candy? - preguntó

- Viene llegando señor - señalo Dorothy al ver que la puerta se abría.

Niel se acercó para recibirla con una sonrisa, Candy lo vio mientras se quedaba observándolo, ¿por qué parecía que hubiese cambiado?

- ¿Me extrañaste, amor? - dijo Niel al tiempo en que la tomaba por la cintura y depositaba un sorpresivo beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Niel! - dijo Candy separándose de él.

- ¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi dulce esposa? - dijo Niel sonriendo mientras la veía divertido.

- Eso ya lo trataremos después, Niel, si me permites iré a mi habitación.

Candy pasó por su lado para comenzar a subir las escaleras, pero Niel la sujetó de la manga del vestido evitando que subiera.

- Creo que ya has estado mucho tiempo sola y yo ya he sido demasiado paciente contigo y estoy comenzando a fastidiarme de que me rehúyas tanto - dijo sosteniéndola del brazo mientras ella lo veía sin mencionar ninguna palabra - ahora quiero un beso - dijo al tiempo en que la empujaba hacia sí.

- No, Niel, no... - Candy se resistió al tiempo en que ponía sus manos para evitar que la besara.

- Vaya, ¿se divierten los recién casados? – dijo Elisa interrumpiendo la escena entre Candy y Niel - pero por mi no se detengan - dijo sarcástica al tiempo en que seguía bajando los escalones hasta quedar al frente de ellos - bueno, yo me marcho Niel, ya tengo los boletos y el chofer me está esperando.

- ¡Que te vaya bien, Elisa! - fue lo único que contesto.

- Por cierto Candy, ¿sabes que obra de teatro vamos a ver? - soltó Elisa aparentando no tener interés.

- Elisa no - dijo Niel

- No, pero realmente no me importa - interrumpió Candy. Entonces Elisa volteo a verla a los ojos, los ojos marrones de Elisa chispeaban de ansiedad por soltarle la noticia.

- Quizá no te interese la obra, pero te interesara saber ¿quién es el actor principal? - dijo Mientras Niel se aproximaba a ella y la tomaba por el brazo.

- Te lo advierto Elisa- dijo Niel viéndola a los ojos, pero ella se volteo divertida soltándose de la mano de Niel, mientras Candy la observaba con curiosidad.

- Sabias, Candy, ¿qué desde hace una semana Terry esta en Chicago? - dijo por fin Elisa esperando la reacción de Candy.

Candy se quedo observando a Elisa, mientras Niel y Elisa la veían a ella. En su mente solo retumbo el nombre de ¡Terry!, ¡Terry!, ¡Terry!... ¿Cómo es posible que Terry estuviera en Chicago desde hacía una semana?, ¿por qué Elisa hacía eso? Podía ver la chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos al mencionarlo, más satisfecha se sentiría si ella hacía algo para demostrarle cuanto le dolía saberlo. No, no le daría la satisfacción de mostrar algún sentimiento, algún dolor, aun que por dentro sentía como si mil dagas se hubiesen clavado en su corazón.

- Terruce es un magnifico actor, estoy segura de que la obra que verán les va a gustar mucho - dijo Candy de forma serena.

La cara de desilusión de Elisa la dejo sumamente satisfecha, Niel solo sonrió ante la contestación que le diera Candy a su hermana, no sabía lo que en verdad sentía su ahora esposa.

- Creo Elisa, que si no te marchas ahora, no podrás ver a Terruce actuar. Diviértete - dijo Candy mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

- Eres... - dijo Elisa al tiempo en que Niel la detenía.

- Ya vete Elisa, has visto como la noticia no le ha afectado en lo más mínimo - comentó Niel mientras volteaba a verla subiendo hacía su habitación - ella ya le ha olvidado.

- Ella está fingiendo - dijo Elisa safandose de sus brazos y saliendo por la puerta de la mansión mientras Niel se quedaba al borde de las escaleras.

- ¿Realmente le habrás olvidado? ¿O Solo fue una magnifica actuación ante Elisa? - se preguntó Niel.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Elisa le dijera a Candy que Terry había ido a Chicago, desde ese día Elisa no había vuelto y Candy estaba agradecida con ello. Solo tenía que aguantar a Niel, quien seguía llevándole flores, parecía no entender que ella no estaba interesada en él y que solo estaban juntos debido a los papeles que tenía del hogar de Pony.

Por más veces que había intentado dar con esos papeles, era fecha en que no lograba encontrarlos, parecía que Niel los hubiese escondido muy bien. Solo le faltaba buscar en la propia habitación de Niel, pero hasta entonces no se atrevía.

Después de aquel viernes en que llegará con Elisa a la mansión, Niel no había vuelto a tratar de besarla, solo le veía a la hora de la comida, a veces salía por las noches y regresaba muy tarde, aun se preguntaba ¿a dónde?, pero realmente eso no le importaba, mientras no se presentara en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche. La mirada de Niel para con ella, le hacía sentirse incomoda, parecía como si con la sola vista le desnudara, por eso trataba de estar apartada la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía hacerse a la idea de que en poco menos de 8 semanas ella sería su esposa por la iglesia y se vería en la necesidad de cumplirle como tal. No, no podía permitirlo, tenía que darse prisa en buscar esos papeles.

Las Dulce Candy parecían florecer día con día en el jardín de Los Andrew sin ser temporada de estas. Esto tenía asombrados a todos los de la mansión Andrew, ya que era la primera ves que pasaba algo como esto, pero lo más extraño de todo, es que eran solo las Dulce Candy las que daban rosas, las demás no.

Para escapar de la vista de Niel y evitar en lo posible toparse con él por las Noches, Candy había encontrado la forma de salir de la casa sin ser vista por nadie. Desde el balcón de su cuarto, estaba cerca un enorme árbol por el cual podía bajar. Brincar la barda de la casa Legan no era una dificultad para ella y así llegaba noche a noche hasta el portal de las rosas a recordar a su Dulce Anthony.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aquella noche Candy había salido una ves más por el balcón de su cuarto para ir de nuevo al jardín de los Andrew, la luz de la luna bañaba el hermoso portal de las Rosas. Cada una de las Dulces Candy se abría ante la mirada verde esmeralda que descansaba sobre ellas. Y el aroma dulce de las rosas inundaba el lugar.

El viento comenzó a agitar los pimpollos que acariciaban con sus suaves pétalos la tersa piel de la chica que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna.

El crujido de una rama hizo que ella volteara asustada siguiendo el sonido a su alrededor. Era pasada la media noche, no había nadie y ella solo traía un camisón blanco que se agitaba con el viento.

Sus verdes ojos mostraban el temor a lo desconocido, ¿quién podría estar cerca?, ¿algún animal?, ¿acaso había sido el crujir de las ramas con el viento?. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse al creer ver entre los arbustos una sombre alta que se dibujaba ante los rayos de la luna.

Allí, detrás de un gran árbol, se encontraba esa sombra quieta y silenciosa, parecía estarla observando, no se movía. Su silueta le era vagamente familiar: cabellos largos, barba, anteojos...

- ¡Albert! - dijo ella en voz alta, al tiempo en que la sombra salía corriendo del lugar haciendo el ruido que ella antes había escuchado: Las ramas rompiéndose ante sus pisadas - ¡Albert espera! - corrió ella detrás de aquella sombra.

Acostumbrada a correr con los pies desnudos por entre la maleza del bosque que rodeaba a la mansión Andrew, no sentía ninguna molestia. No sentía como aquellas ramitas herían superficialmente sus blancos pies, solo quería alcanzar a aquella sombra que ella estaba segura era Albert.

El silencio de la noche se rompió con sus propias pisadas sobre las hojas secas. Dejo de escuchar los pasos que le habían obligado a correr detrás de aquella sombra.

- ¿Albert? - preguntaba en el silencio de la noche sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

A sus recuerdos llegó aquella ocasión en que lo había confundido con un oso y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No se había percatado hasta donde había corrido. La luz de la luna se colaba entre los árboles dibujando escalofriantes sombras entre los arbustos.

Siguió caminando para tratar de escuchar o ver algo, pero todo estaba tan silencio y tan callado ahora. El viento seguía soplando y era lo único que podía escuchar.

Ante sus ojos apareció como de entre las sombras, aquella cabaña de cazadores, aquella cabaña a donde Albert la había llevado cuando fingía ser un vagabundo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, cada vez estaba mas convencida de que aquella sombra que había visto cerca del portal de las rosas era Albert, pero si era él, ¿por qué había salido corriendo de esa forma?.

Llegó hasta la puerta vieja de aquella cabaña y la abrió de forma lenta y pausada. El rechinido de las oxidadas bisagras podría haber asustado a cualquiera, a cualquiera que no conociera ese lugar, pero no a ella.

Entró despacio hasta el centro de la cabaña, todo estaba a obscuras, la escasa luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas sin cortinas de aquel lugar. El silbido del viento podía escucharse al igual que sus pasos sobre la madera vieja de la cabaña.

Nada... no había nada en ese lugar...

- ¿Albert? - volvió a preguntar de forma nerviosa sin obtener respuesta. Comenzaba a ponerse aun más nerviosa, si realmente era Albert no tendría por que actuar de esa forma.

El sonido de cristal que se hacía pedazos sobre el suelo le hizo voltear de forma repentina para toparse cara a cara con aquella sombra.

Agachado sobre los cristales Candy observo a aquel personaje... Un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, no, ¡no era Albert!, ¡no era Albert!, al tenerlo más de cerca se pudo percatar de que a pesar de vestir como Albert en aquellos años, su figura era diferente. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente. Sentía una extraña sensación, una ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Temor?, ¿miedo?, no sabía explicarlos.

Parecieron horas completas las que ella había permanecido observando a aquel hombre agachado, recogiendo los cristales del suelo, cuando solo habían pasado algunos segundos.

Entonces el volteo su vista hasta donde estaba ella, parada al centro de la sala de aquella cabaña, bañada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, parecía un ángel irradiando la luz de un aura. Parecía que diría algo en cualquier momento, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Sus ojos cubiertos por anteojos apenas y dejaban ver la silueta de sus grandes ojos. Candy no podía ver, de qué color eran, en la oscuridad de aquella esquina donde estaba parado. Solo sabía que se parecía un poco a Albert, ya que llevaba el cabello largo y usaba barbas, un pantalón grueso y un suéter negro. No era tan alto como Albert, su estatura y su silueta le recordaban a alguien conocido, pero no supo en ese momento ¿a quién?.

Entonces el hombre dio un paso al frente, sus pies que parecían clavados al piso parecieron recobrar vida y salió corriendo del lugar, asustada. No paró hasta llegar a la enorme barda de la casa Legan, la brincó y subió por el enrome árbol que estaba cerca del balcón de su cuarto. Su corazón seguía agitado, no sabía si era por el temor, por haber corrido tanto, o... o si había sido la sensación de parecer recordar a su antigua amor al ver a aquella sombra en el portal y después descubrirlo en la cabaña.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El hombre en la cabaña arrojó los cristales en un pequeño cesto que utilizaba como basurero.

Se sentía triste, cansado. Haber visto a aquella hada llegar al portal de las Rosas le lleno el corazón de calor, de un calor que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Había salido a dar una vuelta, tenía que planear bien las cosas, nada debería fallar si quería lograr que las cosas salieran bien. Necesitaba pensar y estar en la cabaña no le ayudaría. Jamás pensó que en su camino se toparía, con un hada vestida de blanco, que caminaba graciosamente por un pequeño camino. Ella caminaba entre los arbustos, entre la oscuridad de los árboles, parecía conocer bien el lugar. Aun si los rayos de la luna no iluminaran el sitio, él estaba seguro que ella no los necesitaría.

Silenciosamente la siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella se detuvo frente a las rosas blancas, las Dulce Candy. Podía estar así toda la noche, toda la vida de ser posible, pero tenía que haber dado un paso y romper con su pie aquella rama seca.

No, no era hora de que ella lo viera, aun no era tiempo de que supiera que él estaba allí.

Caminó en silencio por la sala de aquella cabaña y en la obscuridad retiró de su cara lo que todos veían como una larga barba. Se retiró los lentes y soltó su cabello castaño. Sus profundos ojos azules se clavaron en él espejo...

¿Sería capaz Candy de reconocerlo con ese disfraz?...

- Pues si lo hace, quiere decir que tus dotes actorales y de caracterización han bajado mucho Terry - se contestó a sí mismo sonriendo.

Terry se observó a si mismo, vestido como solía vestirse Albert en Londres.

- Solo espero que la idea de Jimmy pueda funcionar – se dijo sentándose en el sillón de la cabaña y recordando - todo, todo ha sido tan extraño desde que llegue a Chicago. Comenzando con la visita en el teatro de ese chico, ese chico tan parecido a Anthony...

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora.**

Bueno, ya era hora de que apareciera Terry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo VI**

**Una Visita**

Por MaryLuz

Terry se quedó sentado a obscuras en aquel sillón de la cabaña, sin luces que encender y con la única luz que proporcionaba la luna colándose por la ventana, él permanecía observando aquel lugar donde hacía escasos minutos ella había permanecido de pie... Ella... Candy...

El crujir de la madera del piso le hizo voltear bruscamente hasta el extremo posterior de donde se encontraba. Pudo ver como una sombra alta se aproximaba hasta donde hacía unos momentos él había permanecido semi oculto para que Candy no le viera.

Una pequeña luz se encendió reflejándose en el espejo que se encontraba sobre aquella pequeña trinchera que le sostenía y la imagen del joven actor hizo su aparición ante él espejo.

- ¡Terry! - él joven que acababa de encender la pequeña lampara de gas se volteó sorprendido al verlo sentado en aquel sillón - Me has dado un susto de muerte, no creí que estuvieras a estas horas aun despierto.

- No tenía sueño, necesitaba pensar - dijo el joven de ojos azules - ¿y tú qué haces aquí a esta hora? - preguntó clavando su profunda mira en aquel chico que estaba frente a él.

- Necesitaba averiguar cada cuando esta Niel en la cantina, así que vengo de allí.

- Jimmy, Jimmy no sé si esto llegue a funcionar - dijo Terry recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

- Tiene que funcionar - replicó Jimmy enérgicamente.

- Ella ha estado aquí - dijo volviendo a ver a Jimmy a los ojos.

Jimmy no necesitaba que le dijera quien era esa "ella", él lo intuía, su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa, ¿ella le había visto?, ¿sabía que él estaba allí?

- ¿Te ha visto?, ¿has hablado con ella?

- No, no le ha dado tiempo de verme bien, salió corriendo - Jimmy suspiró aliviado ante el comentario de Terry - pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere.

- Para entonces ya habremos logrado nuestro cometido.

- Esto es bastante extraño, bastante confuso para mí.

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Jimmy confundido sin saber a que se refería Terry.

- En principio yo no debería estar aquí.

La vista de Terry se cerró recordando los días pasados y hablando en voz baja, casi solo para él mismo, mientras Jimmy se sentaba en el brazo del viejo sofá frente al sillón donde estaba Terry.

- Hace dos semanas, justo hace dos semanas que llegué a Chicago en el tren de la media noche, la bruma cubría el lugar, sentí algo extraño cuando puse un pie en el andén de Chicago, sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando, pero entre tanta bruma no pude ver a nadie.

Durante las presentaciones buscaba con la vista a esa persona que me hacía sentir observado, pero en cuatro de las cinco presentaciones que dimos nunca vi a nadie, tampoco en la recepción que tuvimos un día antes de nuestra última presentación, aun que solo estuve unos minutos, yo seguía sintiendo que alguien me observaba, alguien me miraba insistentemente. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente alguien me veía o si solo era mi imaginación. Además estaba en la ciudad de ella, en la ciudad donde ella vivía, en la ciudad que vio crecer a Candy -

Jimmy permaneció atento ante el monologo de Terry, era la primera vez que hablaba sobre el verdadero motivo que lo llevo hasta Lakewood, hasta ahora, él pensaba que había sido su carta, pero por la actitud de Terry al verle la primera vez, supo que él nunca la había visto.

- En la última presentación, en la clausura, fue que vi a alguien conocido- siguió hablando Terry- más me hubiese gustado no ver a nadie. Entre los palcos de los ricos estaba ella, esa arpía venenosa por la cual me vi obligado a separarme de mi pecosa, allí estaba observando y sonriendo como siempre, Elisa Legan.

"Di ordenes expresas de no recibir a nadie, por más influyentes he importantes que estos fuesen, sabía que Elisa intentaría llegar a mi, sabía también que me diría algo de ella y no quería saber nada. Habían pasado tantos años desde nuestra separación que estaba seguro de que ella ya había rehecho su vida, rehecho su vida sin mi, aun que en mi corazón el tiempo seguía detenido justo en ese momento en que nos despedimos en las escaleras de aquel hospital en Nueva York".

"El guardia de la entrada solía traerme cartas, flores y recados de mis admiradoras, todos iban tal como llegaban a uno de los baúles de mi camerino, no soy de los que gusta leer lo que jovencitas y no tan jovencitas esperan de mí. Jamás pensé que entre aquellas cartas se encontraba una sumamente importante" - volteo a ver a Jimmy

- Espere cerca de dos horas hasta que el teatro se encontró por completo en silencio, así solía hacerle, no quería encontrarme en mi camino a nadie y menos sabiendo que Elisa había ido a la función. Había escuchado su chillante voz amenazando al guardia con despedirlo si no le permitía verme, ganas no me faltaron de volverle a gritar en su cara, lo desagradable que se me hace su presencia, pero me contuve esperando que se cansara y se fuera.

"Sin embargo algo ocurrió, yo esperaba salir del teatro, ir a mi hotel y marcharme de inmediato a Nueva York. Ya lo tenía decidido, Robert Hattaway nos dio dos meses de descanso antes de montar otra obra en escena. Todos saldrían a disfrutar de ese tiempo, yo… yo regresaría a Nueva York a recordar viejos tiempos... como siempre… como hasta hoy lo había hecho... pero entonces algo sucedió, algo que le dio un giro a mi vida y por lo que estoy ahora aquí".

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando los últimos actores guardaban sus cosas para abandonar el teatro.

- Vamos Grandchester, o ¿permanecerás aquí toda la noche?

- No Malcom, ya voy, solo iré a mi camerino por mis cosas y salgo rumbo al Hotel, adelántense ustedes, yo los veo allá.

- Está bien, eres él último en irte - Terry solo afirmó con la cabeza mientras los últimos actores salían del teatro.

Minutos antes, el teatro había estado lleno de gente, el ruido ensordecedor de los aplausos al finalizar la obra dio por sentado el rotundo éxito de la misma. Todos los actores participantes habían salido a recibir por tercera ocasión los aplausos del público y ha despedirse de ellos después de cinco días de estar en esa ciudad y diez meses de gira por todo el país.

Ahora Terry caminaba silencioso por el pasillo de aquel enorme teatro, no había nadie en él, solo pudo ver como uno de los guardias esperaba a que él saliera para dejar todo bajo llave y poder irse a descansar.

- No tardare - dijo Terry al guardia mientras entraba en su camerino para recoger sus cosas.

La platica que minutos antes había tenido con Roberth Hattaway se había tardado más de lo que él pensaba. Pero su amigo era él único en quien confiaba y al único a quien podía contarle como se sentía al estar de nuevo en esa ciudad.

Mientras recogía sus cosas metiéndolas en una pequeña maleta, sintió de nuevo que alguien lo observaba, entonces pudo ver a través del espejo a alguien parado a su espalda. Al momento se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? - preguntó Terry algo sorprendido de ver a un chico de alrededor de unos 14 años parado en la puerta de su camerino.

- Por la puerta - sonrió al tiempo en que sus ojos celestes brillaban divertidos.

- Sí, me imagino que por la puerta, me refiero a que ¿quién te dejo entrar?, había pedido que no dejaran pasar a nadie.

- Es fácil colarse en estos teatros - dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, si quieres un autógrafo te lo daré, ya que voy retrasado y aún tengo que tomar un tren a Nueva York.

- No he venido por tu autógrafo - dijo el chico.

Terry entonces volteo a verlo, ¿qué hacía un chico de su edad dentro de un teatro casi a la media noche y solo?

- Ah ya se, quieres pedirme una cita para tu hermana - dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía de forma divertida.

- No exactamente - dijo el chico imitando su posición - He venido a pedirte que vayas a Lakewood, hay alguien que te espera.

Terry sintió como sus ganas de sonreír se iban de su corazón, por un momento pensó que él chico le estaba jugando una broma. ¿Quién era este chico rubio de ojos celestes, el cual le parecía vagamente familiar, que le pedía ir a ese lugar al que no deseaba volver jamás en la vida?

- No tengo nada que hacer en ese sitio - dijo Terry dándose la vuelta y bajando la mirada.

- Al contrario, hay alguien que se sentirá feliz de ser rescatada por ti. Ve por favor - volvió a repetir.

- ¿Quién es ella? - volteó Terry para enfrentar al chico, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar su camerino vació.

Terry se quedó observando el sitio donde momentos antes estaba él chico, ¿por dónde había salido?, la puerta nunca se escucho abrirse. Entonces, sin vacilar, salió al pasillo para ver al guardia que seguía esperando que él saliera.

- ¿Ha visto a un chico rubio de unos 14 o 15 años pasar por aquí?

- Lo siento señor Grandchester, no ha entrado ni salido nadie además de usted - dijo el guardia ante un Terry sumamente sorprendido.

- Me sentí extraño ante lo que dijo el guardia, entré en mi camerino pensando en la petición de aquel chico. ¿Ir a Lakewood?, ¿a Lakewood? ¿A qué?, no tenía nada ni a nadie en ese sitio, no tenía ningún motivo.

- Candy - pensé en ese momento - quizá verla por última vez, saber que ella si había logrado cumplir con aquella promesa que nos hicimos mutuamente.

Jimmy no sabia bien a bien a que promesa se estaba refiriendo Terry, ni los verdaderos motivos por los que tanto él como Candy se habían separado, solo sabía que necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de alguien y esa ayuda Terry se la estaba prestando ahora.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Esa misma noche abordé el tren rumbo a Lakewood, nadie tenía porque saber a dónde iría, al fin y al cabo teníamos dos meses de vacaciones.

Lo primero que haría sería averiguar por ella, que había sido de su vida. La familia Andrew ocupaba un gran lugar en la sociedad y era sumamente conocida, incluso en los diarios de Nueva York salió la noticia de los matrimonios de dos de sus miembros: Archibal Corwen Andrew y la de William Albert Andrew, quien me sorprendió al ser considerado el patriarca de la poderosa familia Andrew.

Jamás creí que él propio Albert me recibiera en la mansión de Lakewood, solo había ido a pedir información de él, nunca creí que estuviese presente en ese lugar.

Un hombre alto y blanco me condujo hasta lo que era una enorme biblioteca y me pidió esperar un momento, ya que él señor William se estaba cambiando de ropas. Creo que lo sorprendí aun durmiendo, era demasiado temprano cuando arribé a Lakewood.

No sabía en ese momento donde estaba Candy, no quería ni imaginarme que ella se encontrara también en esa casa y que pudiera toparme de nuevo con ella, en esos instantes, ¿qué podría decirle?.

Caminé distraído por aquella enorme habitación, pensando que podría decirle a Albert, o a Candy en caso de que se encontrara en aquella mansión, cuando mi vista se quedó fija en aquella enorme pintura que adornaba una de las paredes de la Biblioteca.

Sonriente, alegre y feliz; con el traje típico Escocés, se encontraba lleno de vida Stear. Parecía tan real, jamás hubiera creído que ese loco inventor pudiera considerar la idea de enrolarse en el ejército y morir en la guerra.

Después de un momento de observar aquella enorme pintura en la pared, mi vista se siguió paseando por las pinturas que adornaban las paredes de aquella biblioteca.

Entonces la vi a ella... tan hermosa, tan feliz... no podía creer que después de tantos años pudiera verla tan de cerca... aun que fuera solo en una pintura. Lucia, al igual que todas las personas en las pinturas, el traje típico Escocés. Seguía manteniendo su cabello largo, creo que aun lo lucía más largo que cuando nos vimos la última vez. Sus ojos verdes brillaban... pero había algo en su mirada... un dejo de tristeza que quizá nadie hubiese podido ver, el pintor había sido excelente al poderlo captar.

No podía apartar mi vista de aquella pintura, si por mi fuera me la llevaría conmigo, para poderla ver cuantas veces quisiera, a la hora que quisiera, en el momento en que quisiera...

Algo me obligó a voltear mi vista a la izquierda, había un cuadro más enseguida del de Candy, una persona que me veía fijamente y sonreía, un chico rubio de ojos celestes...

Me sorprendí sobremanera al descubrir que el chico de la pintura no era otro más que aquel que había visto en el teatro la noche anterior.

- Terry, ¡que gusto me da verte!

La voz de Albert me sacó de mis pensamientos, había llegado hasta donde yo estaba sin que me hubiese percatado de ello.

- Albert, ¡qué bueno es verte de nuevo! - dije abrazándolo, pero mi vista regresó a aquella pintura en la pared.

Fue entonces que me entere quien era aquel chico...

- Veo que ya conociste a Anthony - dijo Albert al ver que mi vista no se separaba de aquella pintura.

- ¿Anthony? - pregunte sorprendido.

- Sí, mi sobrino Anthony Brown Andrew, murió hace 10 años al caer de un caballo.

- ¡Anthony! - pense sorprendido - entonces este era Anthony, el chico por el que Candy temía a los caballos cuando estabamos en el colegió, el primer amor de Candy, aquel que hacía que su simple recuerdo me llenara de celos, ¡este era Anthony!... ¿la misma persona que me había visitado un día antes en el camerino?

- Terry, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Albert al verme palidecer.

- ¿Hay alguien en tu familia que se parezca tanto a él? - señalé - ¿algún sobrino, algún hermano o hijo?

- Anthony y yo nos parecíamos mucho cuando yo tenía su edad - dijo Albert recordando - pero creo que no, no hay nadie más en la familia que se nos parezca. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada en particular - era difícil que Albert me creyera, si aún yo no podía creerlo.

Jimmy se quedo sorprendido por lo que decía Terry, acaso él había visto ¿un fantasma?, ¿había visto al fantasma de Anthony?

Albert me invitó a sentarme, aun no sabía que decirle, por que estaba en ese lugar. Sin embargo él me hizo las cosas más fáciles comenzando a contarme de su vida, como era que se encontraba a la cabeza de la familia Andrew.

Platicamos por largo rato en la biblioteca, después caminamos por los jardines de aquella enorme mansión, hasta que llegamos al portal de las rosas.

- Me hubiese gustado que conocieras a Dayana y a la pequeña Pauna, mi hija, desgraciadamente se encuentran en Chicago con mi tía, que está un poco mal de salud.

- ¡Una hija!, pensé al momento, quizá a estas fechas yo también hubiera podido - Terry detuvo su relato por un momento quedándose por completo en silenció mientras Jimmy lo observaba.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlas también - continuó contando - si Dayana logró conquistarte debe ser una linda persona.

- Si, la mejor del mundo - dijo Albert tomando una de las blancas rosas con su mano.

- El perfume de esta rosa es exquisito - mencione oliendo el aroma de aquella rosa.

- Esta Rosa, la cultivo Anthony, fue un regalo para... Candy - la vista de Albert se fijó en mí al pronunciar el nombre de ella, creo que quería saber cual era mi reacción - Se llama Dulce Candy, fue un regalo de cumpleaños para ella y sabes, están floreciendo fuera de temporada.

- ¿En verdad?, es extraño - dije al saberlo - Y por cierto, ¿Candy está aquí? - pregunté tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, lo que me provocó el escuchar de nuevo su nombre, él saber que la rosa que tenía entre mis dedos era de ella y que florecían aun fuera de temporada.

- No Terry, ¿has venido a buscarla?- preguntó.

- No, en realidad no sé ¿por qué estoy aquí?.

- Hace muchos años que no sabíamos nada de ti, lo último que supimos es que te habías casado, ¿vino tu esposa contigo? - volteé a verlo, supongo que no podía esperar que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de todo el daño que le hice a Candy, su voz al preguntarme por Susana sonaba dura

- No, ella sigue en Nueva York - por un lado eso era verdad.

- Tenía la esperanza - volteé de nuevo a verlo ante sus palabras, no supe que quería decir con eso, pero tampoco me sacó de mi duda y yo no quise preguntarle

- Candy se casó hace tres semanas...

Jimmy vio como Terry se quedaba callado después de contarle lo que Albert le había dicho sobre el matrimonio de Candy.

- Saber eso me calló como un balde de agua fría, ¡Candy se había casado!, era de esperarse, pero saberlo me hizo sentir muy mal. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella permaneciera soltera para siempre?, ¿Acaso ella se merecía eso?, ¿Acaso creía que me aguardaría toda la vida, después de que yo me case con Susana? Me vi muy egoísta al pensar así, yo esperaba que rehiciera su vida, que encontrara a alguien con quien pudiera compartir su vida y ser feliz, todo lo feliz que yo no pude serlo.

No quise preguntar con quien se había casado - continuo con su charla - ni Albert me dijo, sabía que si Candy se había casado esa persona debería ser un hombre magnifico por haberse ganado el amor de ella, de mi pecosa, ¡que error había cometido! - Puso Terry su cabeza entre sus brazos y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas.

Pasada la tarde fue cuando llegue a la cantina del pueblo decidido a matar mis penas con alcohol. Me senté en una mesa y ordene una botella de whisky, había poca gente en el establecimiento y nadie parecía reconocerme, daba gracias por eso.

- Fue cuando llegaste hasta mi mesa - dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jimmy había entrado a la cantina, aun era temprano para que la gente del pueblo fuera a ella. Pero él tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien en ese lugar. Tenía la esperanza de que la ayuda para Candy llegar a Lakewood en cualquier momento.

Al entrar a la cantina vio a un hombre sumamente abatido frente a una botella de whisky. Era alguien a quien no había visto en el pueblo, pero tampoco parecía el hombre que había visto en el afiche y hace varios años atrás había visitado el hogar de Pony.

Se aproximó hasta la mesa dudoso de que fuera la persona que esperaba ver, pero no perdería la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

- Terry Grandchester? - preguntó Jimmy al verlo sentado, solo, frente a la botella.

- No, te equivocas de persona - había dicho Terry sin voltearlo a ver. Pero Jimmy no se dio por vencido con aquella evasiva y sacó la silla para sentarse a su lado. Había visto por fin su cara, pero no sabía el motivo por el cual él lo negaba.

- Sé que eres Terry Grandchester, el actor, yo fui quien te dejo la carta - Terry volteo a verlo extrañado por sus palabras.

- ¿De qué Carta me hablas?, yo no he recibido ninguna carta.

- Yo te dejé una carta, con el guardia de la entrada del teatro Apolo, en Chicago, pidiendo verte, él me dijo que te la daría- Terry sonrió viendo aun su vaso de whisky intacto.

- ¿Sabes cuantas cartas recibo al día? - sin esperar respuesta continuó - decenas, recibo decenas de cartas al día. No leo ninguna. Todas dicen lo mismo, me las sé de memoria.

- Pero si no has leído mi carta...¿entonces? - Jimmy estaba dudoso - ¿qué haces aquí?

- No es algo que te importe, déjame solo, quiero estar solo...

- Creí que serías un hombre que podría ayudar a una vieja amiga, pero me entristece ver que solo eres un - Terry volteo a verlo con chispas de cólera en los ojos, no había duda de que Jimmy podía hacer enojar a cualquiera cuando se lo proponía - un pobre diablo que no es capaz de tomar una copa.

Diciendo esto, Jimmy arrebató la copa de whisky de manos de Terry y se la bebió de golpe, dejando enseguida la copa vacía sobre la mesa, para darse la media vuelta y disponerse a abandonar aquel lugar.

- ¡Espera! - dijo Terry tomando el brazo de Jimmy cuando este quería salir del lugar - ¿De qué amiga hablas?

- De Candy

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry saco a Jimmy de la cantina, comenzaba a llegar mas gente y no quería que lo vieran y pudieran reconocerlo, se fueron al hotel a donde Terry había llegado ese día por la mañana.

Jimmy había contado todo el asunto a Terry sobre Niel y el motivo por el cual Candy se había casado con él. No sabía si podía confiar en él, pero era su última esperanza.

Terry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por terminar de escuchar a Jimmy, por que las ganas de salir del lugar he ir directamente a golpear a Niel no las podía aguantar.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? - dijo Terry tomando a Jimmy por las solapas de la camisa - ¡ella no se merecía eso! - Jimmy no dijo palabra alguna, se sentía sumamente culpable por lo ocurrido - ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Albert o a Archie?, estoy seguro de que ellos hubieran hecho algo por detener esa absurda boda

- ¡Porque se lo prometí a Candy!, ¡por eso no dije nada!. - dijo Jimmy asustado de ver a Terry tan alterado - Si yo decía algo, Niel entregaría el Hogar de Pony a un hombre sin sentimientos que solo quiere las tierras para pastoreo, no se tentaría el corazón para sacar a los niños del hogar. Además, todo fue tan rápido, que no me dio tiempo de hacer prácticamente nada.

- Ese maldito - dijo Terry soltando a Jimmy y dándole la espalda.

- Si, ese maldito supo por dónde llegar hasta Candy. Todo por mi culpa - dijo Jimmy con la voz entre cortada.

- No es ahora cuando debes llorar, dime ¿por qué me has dicho a mi todo esto?, ¿por qué me buscabas? - preguntó Terry volviendo a verlo.

- Porque no se me ocurrió otra forma, te vi en un afiche y recordé que habías ido al hogar de Pony hace algunos años y pensé que quizá tú podrías ayudar a Candy. Al fin y al cabo la promesa a Candy, de no decirle a nadie, no incluye ex novios - Jimmy vio la reacción que esta palabra provocó en Terry, pudo ver que le había dolido.

- ¿Ayudarla?, ¿pero de qué forma? si ella ya esta casada, no hay nada que se pueda hacer - dijo Terry volviendo a molestarse. No podía soportar la idea de que Candy estuviera casada con Niel, con ese cobarde de Niel.

- Solo está casada por el civil, la boda religiosa se llevara a cabo en un par de meses, aun se puede separar de Niel, solo necesita tener los papeles del Hogar de Pony para hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿acaso ella te lo dijo? - preguntó dudoso.

- No era necesario que lo hiciera, lo supe al verla, al ver como se comportaba con él.

Entonces Terry recordó las palabras de Albert "Tenía la esperanza...", entonces... quizá Albert tenía la esperanza de que Terry fuera en busca de Candy y la rescatara de ese matrimonio a la fuerza, quizá Albert sabía también que Candy no quería a Niel.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea?, porque supongo que tienes un plan.

- Lo tengo. Solo quiero saber que tan bueno eres jugando al póker.

- ¿Al Póker?

Jimmy se había encargado de explicarle a Terry todo el plan, sabía lo mucho que a Niel le gustaba apostar, sabía también que de verse acorralada quizá Niel podría apostar los títulos del hogar de Pony, tal como él lo había hecho semanas atrás.

Pero Terry no podría andar por el pueblo, todos lo reconocerían y Niel jamás se pondría a jugar con él. Terry le hizo ver ese detalle a Jimmy.

- Niel es un antiguo conocido del colegio, Jimmy, me reconocerá de inmediato.

- Sí, eso es verdad, no se me había ocurrido - dijo Jimmy desilusionado.

- Pero quizá podría - Terry se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se puso a abrir su maleta, ante la vista inquisidora de Jimmy. Aun traía algunas cosas de la utilería del teatro, en ella. Sacó una barba al color de su cabello y unos lentes obscuros.

Roberth Hattaway, había planeado en un principio, que Otelo usara barbas, pero a última hora pensó que Terry se veían demasiado grande y optó por dejarlo sin barba, sin embargo, Terry aun las conservaba entre sus cosas. Se paró ante el espejo y comenzó a pegarla a su cara. Después de unos minutos se retiró del espejo y se colocó los anteojos.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Viendo a Jimmy - ¿podrías reconocerme?

- Te ves diferente, pero alguien que te conozca podría reconocerte - dijo Jimmy viéndolo detenidamente

- Tú lo has dicho, alguien que me conozca, pero Niel hace años que no me ve y si por casualidad me ha visto en alguna obra, mi rostro no se ve bien desde los palcos del teatro.

- ¡Es verdad! - Dijo Jimmy emocionado - entonces ¿me ayudaras?, ¿me ayudaras a sacar a Candy de esa trampa en la que imprudentemente la metí?

Terry no dijo nada en el momento, pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña...

Terry volvió a la mansión Andrew esa misma noche, Albert se sorprendió de verlo de nuevo, pero muy dentro de él se alegraba de que aun permaneciera en Lakewood.

Terry sabía por Jimmy que los Andrew tenían una pequeña cabaña en el bosque y buscaba pedirle su autorización para quedarse en ella. Ya que si se quedaba en el Hotel podrían reconocerlo, si se quedaba con Jimmy estaría en la misma situación. Tenía que estar en un lugar donde no pudieran relacionarlo con el actor Terry Grandchester.

Así que le dijo a Albert que lo hacía por alejarse de la farándula, ya que Lakewood parecía ser un lugar tranquilo y necesitaba de esa tranquilidad.

Albert le ofreció quedarse en la mansión Andrew, al fin y al cabo, solo estaba él y la servidumbre, pero Terry no quería llegar a toparse con Candy si algún día llegaba a ir, eso Albert pudo entenderlo. Además, Candy no debería saber que él se encontraba en el pueblo.

La ayudaría si, pero sin que ella lo supiera, sin que supiera que él estaba tan cerca o más de lo que había estado en años... Candy estaba casada con Niel, no sabía si a pesar de no estarlo por la iglesia hacían vida conyugal, esperaba que no. Pero no lo sabía bien y no podía evitar sentirse algo extraño al pensarlo.

Albert no dudó en entregarle las llaves de la cabaña y esa misma noche Terry se mudo.

Ahora estaban a punto de poner a andar el plan...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jimmy ya sabía los días en los que Niel se encontraría en la cantina, se había encargado de ir noche a noche para reunir la información.

Había escuchado a Niel decir que a partir de la siguiente semana, estaría de planta en Lakewood, preparando todo para su matrimonio religioso. Pero eso no le impediría visitar la cantina por las noches.

Así que ya podían ir visitando la cantina para que todos los comensales los fueran identificando, así cuando Terry se presentara en el lugar vestido de barbas y anteojos, no se les haría extraño verlo.

Jimmy llevó un caballo extra para que Terry pudiera moverse a su antojo por el bosque de los Andrew y pudiera ir a la cantina en caso de que él no llegase a tiempo. Aun era menor de edad y si su padre le prohibía salir, debería obedecerle.

Cuando Terry y Jimmy llegaron a la cantina al siguiente día, ya era de noche y los comensales se divertían en una partida de póker, mientras bebían grandes cantidades de whisky.

En cuanto vieron que Jimmy se acercaba, dos de los hombres lo invitaron a jugar, pero él negó con la mano. Pero a los hombres les hacía falta un jugador.

- Vamos Jimmy, necesitamos un cuarto jugador, para hacer más emocionante el juego, acompáñanos - insistía uno de los hombres.

- Lo siento amigos, pero no traigo fondos - fue la respuesta que dio a los hombres.

- Si ustedes me aceptan yo jugare con ustedes - dijo Terry que había escuchado lo que decían los hombres y procuró imprimir un acento sureño al hablar- aunque no soy muy bueno, pero me gustan las apuestas - terminó sonriendo.

- ¿Y usted quién es? - preguntó uno de los jugadores dudoso. No podían aceptar a alguien a quien no conocieran o que no fuera pariente de alguien en el pueblo.

- He yo soy... - Terry no supo de momento que decir, él nombre no era algo en que hubieran pensado y dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió - Roberth, Roberth... - y volteo a ver a Jimmy - White - Terry había pensado en Roberth Hattaway de la compañía Stanford como primer nombre y al pensar en el apellido y ver a Jimmy recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba ahora allí, así que pensó en Candy al decir White.

- Sí, es un buen amigo que está de visita - completó Jimmy.

- ¡Ha!, si es un amigo tuyo Jimmy, no hay problema, siéntese hombre, ¿es usted Texano? - preguntaron al oír el acento, ante lo que Terry, ahora Roberth asintió con la cabeza.

Jimmy se quedo a un lado de Terry viendo como jugaba, Terry había dicho que conocía él juego, pero que no era muy bueno.

Así que los hombres comenzaron a repartir las cartas a cada uno. Comenzaron a rodar las apuestas, los hombres jugaban fuerte y Terry no tuvo más que apostar lo que ellos apostaban.

Jimmy vio como la mano de Terry era buena, pero baja, ya que tenía una tercia de dos, por lo cual había pedido dos cartas más, sin obtener nada bueno con el cambio.

Uno de los hombres también tenía tercia, pero de reyes, por lo cual la mano fue ganada por otro que no era Terry.

Y así siguieron parte de la noche, en las cuales Terry no gano ni una sola vez.

- Bueno caballeros, me he quedado sin efectivo esta noche, espero que me den la oportunidad de recuperarme el día de mañana - dijo Terry levantándose de la mesa.

- No se preocupe señor White, aquí lo esperamos mañana - dijo uno de los hombres mientras contaba los billetes y sonreía ampliamente mientras tomaba el whisky desde la botella.

Jimmy y Terry salieron del local en silencio, mientras los hombres en la mesa de póker reían a carcajadas.

- ¡Este idiota perdió muchísimo dinero! - dijo uno de los hombres guardando las cartas.

- Se nota que no sabe jugar - dijo el otro mientras metía el dinero en su cartera.

- Unos días más como estos y nos recuperamos de todo lo que nos tumbó Niel - dijo el otro contando lo que había ganado.

Mientras Terry subía al caballo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Jimmy, esto será más fácil de lo que pensamos.

- Creo que cayeron - contestó Jimmy sonriendo igualmente - Ahora hay que esperar que Niel se entere.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo VII**

**Encuentros lejanos**

Por MaryLuz

Los rayos color oro de la tarde alcanzaban a colarse por las pesadas cortinas de aquella biblioteca. Montones de libros ocupaban los estantes de las repisas, todos acomodados de forma ordenada.

Sobre el escritorio que ocupaba la parte anterior a la ventana se encontraban montones de papeles esparcidos de forma desordenada. Parecía que alguien había estado revolviéndolos buscando algo.

Otro montón de papeles más, se dejaban caer sobre el escritorio, mientras levantaban hoja a hoja cada uno de los folders.

- ¡Pero Candy!, ¿Qué haces?

Candy se levantó asustada de aquel escritorio al escuchar una voz que le descubriera husmeando entre los papeles que los Legan guardaban en aquel escritorio.

- ¡Dorothy que susto me diste! - dijo Candy suspirando aliviada y siguiendo con su tarea.

- Candy, sabes que si el señor Legan te ve aquí se va a enojar mucho - dijo Dorothy viendo como Candy buscaba algo entre toda la pila de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

- Dorothy, Niel no está, así que puedo buscar algo mientras el no este sin que se dé cuenta. Tu no le vas a contar que estuve aquí, ¿verdad? - dijo Candy con la mirada suplicante.

Dorothy se aproximó hasta ella y cruzó los brazos, Candy pensó que Dorothy la retaría por estar esculcando los cajones de Niel.

- Pero Candy, como crees que yo le diría algo al señor, antes que nada somos amigas - dijo Sonriendo, ante lo que Candy sonrió a su vez - ahora dime, ¿qué estás buscando? y te ayudare, porque esto debe quedar tal y como lo dejaron.

Candy explicó a Dorothy que buscaba una hoja con un enorme sello que indicaba un titulo de propiedad. Daba gracias porque el titulo de propiedad no dijera que era el hogar de Pony a simple vista, había que buscarlo entre las dimensiones del terreno y los campos colindantes, que eran el Rancho Cartwrigth y los campos de Los Andrew.

Después de mucho buscar, no pudieron encontrar nada.

- Aquí no hay nada de eso Candy - dijo Dorothy terminando por acomodar el último cajón con los folders que Candy había sacado y dejado sobre el escritorio. Dorothy vio como la mirada de Candy se perdía cuando ella misma dejó el último folder en el cajón - Puedes decirme ¿por qué es tan importante ese título?

- Por nada Dorothy, por nada - entonces Candy levantó la mirada y sonrió - bueno, vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Mientras las dos chicas salían de la biblioteca, Candy no podía dejar de pensar.

- Falta tan poco tiempo para la boda religiosa y si no logro encontrar esos papeles me veré en la necesidad de casarme con, con ese cobarde de Niel Legan. Pero quizá si no están aquí, estén en su habitación.

Casi cuatro semanas de que se había llevado acabo el matrimonio civil y Niel parecía comportarse con ella. Por suerte para Candy, el puesto que ocupaba en la Banca Legan le mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado en Chicago como para solo regresar los fines de semana a la mansión en Lakewood, y solo en ese momento ella tenía, que por lo menos, comer con él.

Otra suerte, era que Elisa, permanecía aun en Chicago. No quería pensar en el día que tuviera que vivir en esa casa y Elisa permaneciera todo el tiempo allí. Sería una guerra continua.

Sin embargo, ya era viernes y sabía lo que los viernes traían consigo: a Niel.

La puerta de la enorme mansión se abrió dejando pasar a tres figuras envueltas en elegancia, distinción y arrogancia.

- Vamos Arthur date prisa en sacar mis cosas del auto - dijo Elisa con su habitual tono autoritario.

- Vamos Niel, llama a esa, Chica - dijo Sahara mientras Niel solo la observó y sin decir ninguna palabra comenzó a subir las escaleras para buscar a Candy en su habitación.

- No entiendo como tu hermano pudo hacer semejante locura Elisa, casarse con esa chica - dijo Sahara mientras veía a Niel alejarse por las escaleras.

- Ni yo tampoco lo entiendo mamá, pero ponte a pensar en algo- la voz de Elisa sonó maliciosa mientras Sahara volteaba a verla.

- ¿En que hija? - se intrigó Sahara al ver que su hija ponía la mano sobre su barbilla al tiempo en que hablaba en voz alta para que su madre se enterara de sus pensamientos.

- Candy, aunque es una recogida es una Andrew - dijo Elisa mientras seguía paseando - así que nosotros pasaremos a ocupar un puesto más alto en la familia. Además, Candy también recibirá parte de la herencia del tío William, aunque para eso falta mucho, pero madre - dijo poniéndose de frente a ella - seremos una de las familias más ricas de Chicago y con mas renombre que ninguna otra.

- En eso tienes razón hija, todo Chicago nos envidiara por ese matrimonio. Aun que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con esa chica.

- Ni yo madre, no la soporto.

- Pero creo que tu hermano ha hecho bien eligiendo a Candy, porque de no ser por él, creo que la banca Legan no podría sostenerse por más tiempo.

- Lo sé madre, lo sé muy bien.

Niel había llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Candy y se disponía a tocar, mientras la imaginaba como aquella vez, su sombra detrás de la cortina del baño, su blanca bata de satín amoldando su cuerpo por detrás de la puerta.

- Quizá no deba tocar y solo entro - pensaba mientras veía la enorme puerta de roble que franqueaba su entrada al cuarto de Candy - total, somos esposos, tengo derechos.

Sin esperar más abrió la puerta pronunciando su nombre.

Candy saltó de su lugar al escuchar la puerta abrirse y oír a Niel que le hablaba. Había llegado una hora antes de lo acostumbrado, pero ahora ¿qué hacía?, ¿qué podía hacer para no ser descubierta?

- ¿Candy?, ¿Candy dónde estás? - preguntaba Niel al ver la habitación de Candy a obscuras. Recorrió todo el cuarto, podía percibir su perfume en cada rincón, ¿Cuándo sería el día en el que por fin fuera suya? Solo dos meses, solo 60 días más y Candy sería completamente suya.

Candy se levantó de la orilla de la cama de Niel, había entrado a su habitación para tratar de buscar los títulos del hogar de Pony, pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para buscar bien.

Así que se dispuso a salir sin que Niel la viera. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió ligeramente, tenía que percatarse de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Sabía que Niel había entrado en su habitación buscándola, así que abrió la puerta para salir cuando vio que la puerta de su propia habitación se abría al mismo tiempo.

Candy cerró ligeramente la puerta para ver que hacía Niel. Niel parecía indeciso en salir por el corredor hasta las escaleras o darse la vuelta he ir a su cuarto.

- Que no venga para acá, que no venga - se repetía mentalmente mientras veía a Niel dudando.

Entonces Niel se dio la media vuelta quedando de frente a su habitación, había decidido entrar en su cuarto. Candy cerró la puerta y corrió hacía adentro pensando donde podría esconderse. Si Niel llegaba a encender las luces podría verla si se escondía detrás de algún mueble, solo quedaba debajo de la cama, pero era tan angosto debajo de ella que no cabría.

La puerta estaba a punto de abrirse mientras Candy permanecía parada a un costado de la silla del escritorio.

- Eso es, el escritorio - pensó al momento que corrió para meterse debajo de este y Niel entraba a su habitación sin encender las luces.

Niel caminó despacio quitándose el saco y dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio, mientras la arrastraba hasta su lugar.

- No la acomodes tonto - pensaba Candy - me vas a aplastar.

Pero entonces Niel se detuvo, como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Candy, entonces ella respiró aliviada, un poco más y hubiese sido descubierta.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Candy? - dijo Niel en voz alta, mientras Candy escuchaba lo que decía - casi no sale de casa, o por lo menos es lo que dicen los sirvientes cuando les he preguntado. Lo que no se, es si ellos la han estado encubriendo - dijo Niel pasándose las manos por su cabeza - Si no fuera por que se que ese actorsete se ha marchado el mismo día que termino su última función, tendría motivos para mantenerla vigilada todo el tiempo.

- ¿Terry ya se fue de Chicago? - pensó Candy sobresaltándose al escuchar lo que decía Niel - Entonces esa noche mi imaginación me jugó una muy mala pasada, muy mala.

Candy permanecía arrodillada bajo el escritorio mientras Niel seguía pensando, ahora en silencio mientras daba vueltas en su habitación.

Cuando entonces Candy volteo hasta el saco que Niel colocara sobre la silla. Algo sobresalía de su bolsa interior. Candy aguzó la vista para ver mejor, ¡si!, ¡si era!, ¡eran los títulos de propiedad del Hogar de Pony!.

Debía intentar recuperarlos ahora que los tenía tan cerca de si, solo tenía que estirar la mano lo suficiente para alcanzarlos, pero ella estaba al frente de la silla y el saco en el respaldo de la misma, lo único que podía hacer era levantarse un poco y tratar de alcanzarlos sin hacer ningún ruido.

- Vamos Candy, solo un poco más, un poquito más y tendrás los títulos en tus manos y podrás irte de este horrible lugar.

- Lo había olvidado, mamá y Elisa me esperan, será mejor que les diga que Candy no está en la casa - Candy pudo escuchar como Niel se aproximaba hasta el escritorio lo que le obligó a volverse a agachar en su lugar y ver como Niel tomaba el saco y salía por la puerta de su habitación.

- Oh cielos, tan cerca que estuve - dijo Candy desilusionada saliendo debajo del escritorio - ahora sé porque no los encontré en la biblioteca ni en el cuarto, él los trae siempre consigo.

Por la vereda detrás de la casa Legan, el pasto alto que cubría las bardas permitía que cualquier persona se pudiese ocultar entre ellas. Pero ese día, una persona a caballo llegaba hasta los linderos de los campos de la familia Andrew, para tratar de adentrase en los campos de los Legan.

Con la vista fija en aquella mansión que se levantaba majestuosa ante si, no podía menos que admirar su belleza, su blancura, su bella arquitectura. No era tan grande como la mansión de Los Andrew, pero aun así era grande. No había duda que los Legan eran gente de dinero.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo durante la semana?, ¿cuántas veces dirigía su caballo hasta esa mansión esperando qué?, ¿esperando verla?, ¿acaso esperaba verla y hablarle como si nada?, ¿cómo si todo el pasado que vivieron no hubiese existido?, ¿cómo podría tan solo imaginar semejante cosa?

Sin embargo, su vista permanecía fija, contemplando cada una de las ventanas de aquella casa, a pesar de que sabía que ella no aparecería, guardaba muy dentro de si, pero muy dentro, la esperanza de volver a verla, verla de nuevo, aun que fuera de lejos, de lejos como aquella vez en el portal de las rosas.

Candy estaba por salir de la habitación de Niel, cuando se percató que este último aun no se retiraba del pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, ¿qué podría ella hacer para salir sin que se diera cuanta?

El aire de la tarde que comenzaba a convertirse en noche, comenzó a agitar las cortinas del cuarto. Candy volteo y pensó que no habría otra salida.

- Bueno Candy, habrá que volver a trepar - dijo sonriendo mientras salía al pequeño balcón de la habitación de Niel y se hincaba sobre la baranda para tratar de alcanzar las ramas de aquel enorme árbol.

Los ojos azul oscuro del caballero que observaba la mansión se clavaron en la figura femenina que prácticamente volaba del balcón de una de las habitaciones hasta el árbol. Parecía increíble verla así de nuevo.

- ¡Candy! - alcanzó a pronunciar en voz baja, mientras el caballo sentía su nerviosismos y se movía de igual forma bajo el peso de su amo - jamás pense verte de nuevo trepando en los árboles, parecería que el tiempo no ha pasado, que seguimos siendo los mismos, un par de adolescentes encerrados en un colegio, solos y olvidados por todos. Candy, mi tarzán pecosa - dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando por breves instantes.

Candy había logrado llegar hasta la rama principal de aquel árbol. Pero algo dentro de si le impedía bajar, su corazón latía deprisa, de una forma desbocada. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sentía como si alguien la observara, pero por más que volteaba y volteaba para todos lados, no lograba ver a nadie.

Pero su vista nunca llegó a traspasar las bardas de la familia Legan, si no, hubiera podido ver, como un hombre vestido de botas y pantalón, con una barba y lentes obscuros la observaba sentada en aquel árbol.

- ¡Debe ser mi imaginación de nuevo! - pensó Candy - pero ¿por qué mi corazón late tan aprisa?

Terry no pudo soportar verla tan cerca, pero tenerla tan lejos, así que jaló las riendas de su caballo y se dio la media vuelta.

- ¿Por qué el destino juega de esta forma con nosotros Candy?, parece que solo somos hilos de un títere entre sus manos. ¡Casada con Niel! - sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados desde que decidió dar la media vuelta, se abrieron con chispas de cólera - solo de pensar que ese maldito ha osado poner la vista en ti, me dan ganas de matarlo a golpes.

Candy terminó de bajar del árbol, pero su corazón seguía agitado y no dejaba de pensar en aquella figura nocturna que le había asustado hace unos días. Desde entonces no había vuelto de noche al portal de las rosas.

- ¡Candy! - se escuchó la voz de Dorothy que le llamaba desde la entrada de la mansión - los señores Legan te buscan.

- ¡Ya voy Dorothy! - dijo Candy resignada a sufrir con quienes fueran los Legan, solo esperaba que no estuviera entre ellos Elisa.

Aun era temprano para dirigirse a la cantina del pueblo, ya que los apostadores llegaban ya entrada la noche. Así que Jimmy comenzó a dar la vuelta al pueblo en su caballo mientras esperaba a Terry para entrar como hacían desde hace cuatro días, en la cantina.

Jimmy pudo ver como una chica salía de una de las tiendas del pueblo cargada con varias cosas que no le dejaban ver al frente. Así que bajó de su caballo y se dispuso a ayudarle.

- ¡Hola Jenny! - dijo Jimmy tomando las cosas que ella llevaba pesadamente entre sus brazos - déjame ayudarte.

- Ha, ¡gracias Jimmy! - contestó la chica sonriente mientras ambos siguieron caminando.

- ¿En dónde te habías metido?, Hace un par de semanas que no te había visto - dijo mientras clavaba sus profundos ojos azules en las pupilas color miel de la chica - ¿O es que acaso te escondías?

- Fui con mi... con mi hermana a Chicago - contestó titubeante.

- ¿A Chicago?, ¿a qué? - se intrigó Jimmy

- A preguntar por los colegios, sabes que estoy por terminar mi educación y mi hermana quiere que siga estudiando.

- Ah, pensé que te estabas escondiendo por lo de la vez pasada - dijo Jimmy sonriendo.

- Claro que no Jimmy, tú me gustas - dijo deteniendo su paso y poniéndose de frente a él - y de eso no me escondo, nunca me escondería - Jimmy solo la observo sin decir nada - gracias por ayudarme - dijo quitándole las cosas de las manos.

- Espera Jenny - dijo deteniéndola un poco sin permitirle aun retirar las cosas de sus brazos - aquella ves lo tomé como una broma, pero ahora.

- No te lo dije en broma Jimmy, yo me quiero casar contigo.

Jimmy se hizo para atrás ante lo comentado por Jenny, no sabía si reírse o no, no había duda de que semejante afirmación le divertía, pero para él, Jenny solo era una bella niña, pero nada más. Su corazón pertenecía a Candy desde algunos años atrás.

- Jenny no puedes estar segura de eso, tú aun eres una niña.

- Apenas soy un año menor que tú, no soy ninguna niña. - dijo algo molesta por lo que Jimmy afirmaba.

- Bueno, está bien, está bien, pero entiende que no puedes decir que te quieres casar conmigo, para mi tu solo eres una amiga, nada más que una amiga.

- Yo sé que tú quieres a Candy, pero ella ya se casó y tú estas libre, así que yo seré tu novia - dijo esto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla moviéndole el sombrero a un lado, quitándole las cosas de los brazos y metiéndose en su casa.

- ¡Jenny! - Jimmy ya no alcanzó a decir nada, por que la puerta de la entrada se lo impidió - ¡Que chica más terca! - dijo riendo mientras acomodaba su sombrero y regresaba por su caballo.

Candy había entrado a la mansión Legan encontrándose con las miradas inquisidoras de todos los miembros de la familia. Todos parecían recriminar el que ella no estuviera en "su casa" cuando llegara " su marido".

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Candy? - pregunto Elisa con su acostumbrado tono de voz irritante.

- Creo Elisa, que no es algo que te importe - contestó Candy tajante pasando por un lado de ella.

- Creo que si nos has tenido aquí esperándote por más de media hora, si es algo que nos llega a importar - dijo Elisa sarcástica.

- Oh, no sabía que me esperaban, quizá si me hubieran avisado con tiempo que venían a verme, yo hubiera procurado estar aquí a la hora en la que ustedes llegaran- contestó Candy con igual sarcasmo

- Eres una maldita arrimada sin educación, ¿cómo te atreves a contestar de esa forma? - dijo Elisa ya alterada, al ver que Candy no se dejaba de ella.

- ¡Ya basta Elisa! - justo en ese momento apareció Sahara deteniendo cualquier posible agresión de Elisa.

- Pero mamá, debiste ver cómo me contestó

- He dicho que ya basta - se dirigió a Elisa, después se volvió hacía Candy - Te hemos estado esperando para que veas las telas para tu vestido, Candy.

- ¿Mi vestido? - se extrañó - ¿cuál vestido?

- Pues tu vestido de novia, ¿cuál otro?

Sahara no se percató de la mirada pérdida de Candy al mencionar lo del vestido de novia y continuó explicando todo lo que habían traído Elisa y ella para mandarle confeccionar el vestido con la mejor modista de Chicago. Dado que la boda había sido algo precipitada, no alcanzaban a ir a París por el mejor diseñador de aquellos lugares.

Niel aprovechó que su madre y Elisa estarían ocupadas con Candy gran parte de la noche, para poder salir a ver su segunda pasión: el juego.

La noche ya había entrado en Lakewood y la diversión parecía inundar la cantina del pueblo, risas y murmullos inundaban el lugar.

En una de las mesas de la salita del fondo de la cantina, se encontraban cuatro jugadores que tenían toda la semana de verse y apostar.

- Vamos señor White, esta noche será su noche, ya vera como el día de hoy si gana - decía uno de los hombres a su compañero que veía tristemente su juego.

- Lo dudo mucho señor Blate - dijo volteando sus cartas - creo que la suerte no me acompaña esta noche tampoco.

- Vamos no se desanime, juguemos otra manita y ¡traigan otra botella!, ¡Cantinero! - dijo otro de los hombres mientras repartía de nuevo las cartas.

Los murmullos se hicieron mas sonoros al entrar un hombre sumamente conocido en el lugar, con las frases de ¡bienvenido!, ¿cómo te va en tu matrimonio? Y otras, Jimmy pudo imaginar de quien se trataba.

Jimmy de forma inmediata se levantó de su asiento para verificar con sus propios ojos de quien se trataba. No debía verlo allí en esos momentos, así que se dirigió apresurado a la salita donde jugaban los hombres al póker y con la vista señalo a Terry de la llegada de aquel a quien tenían que vencer.

Niel pasó de forma directa hasta la mesa de los jugadores.

- Caballeros, muy buenas noches - dijo Niel dirigiéndose a todos.

- Niel, ¡compañero! - se paró uno de ellos - espero que trigas suficiente dinero para apostar, las cosas aquí se han puesto candentes.

- Así es Niel, necesitamos que te pongas a modo y apuestes grandes sumas. Quien quite y en esta si nos recuperamos, ya que el señor White no ha podido ganarnos.

- Si Niel, creo que ahora si podremos recuperar nuestro dinero contigo.

- ¿Señor White? - se dirigió Niel al ver que un hombre de anteojos oscuros permanecía viéndolo fijamente.

- Ah, deja te presento al señor Roberth White, de Texas.

Terry se levantó de su lugar observando detenidamente a Niel Legan. No había cambiado nada desde que lo recordaba en el colegio. Su mirada fría recorrió cada rasgo de su rival, si, su rival, así es como lo veía.

- Señor Legan, he oído hablar mucho de usted, me dará mucho gusto compartir la mesa con tan famoso jugador de cartas - dijo Terry extendiendo la mano a Niel.

- Ah, no sabía que era famoso, es un placer conocerlo también señor White - dijo Niel tendiendo su mano a su vez a Terry.

Cuando Terry sintió la mano de Niel entre la suya imprimió algo de fuerza en el apretón, dejó descargar todo su coraje en aquel apretón de manos, que Niel no tuvo más que apretar su mandíbula por el dolor que aquel apretón le causaba y tratar de zafar la mano lo mas rápido posible.

- Lo siento señor Legan - dijo Terry al ver que Niel sacudía su mano por el dolor - creo que fui un poco brusco, pero así saludamos nosotros los Texanos.

- No se preocupe señor White, ya había oído hablar de eso, solo me tomó desprevenido.

- Bueno caballeros, sentémonos y ¡a jugar!.

Las cartas comenzaron a repartirse y conforme pasaban los juegos, pasaban también las horas.

Terry solo miraba a Niel, este nunca pareció reconocerlo, hasta allí las cosas iban bien. Pero el tenerlo tan cerca, apenas a un brazo de distancia por enfrente de él, lo ponía celoso, celoso de saber que Candy se había casado con él hacía escasamente tres semanas, casi cuatro. Al saber que a pesar de haber sido obligada, quizá... no, eso no lo quería ni pensar. A su mente acudían una y mil preguntas que moría por soltar, pero si no podía controlarse ante las posibles respuestas de Niel, podría perder la única oportunidad de que Candy quedara libre de ese matrimonio a la fuerza.

Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

- Me han dicho que está usted recién casado señor Legan - dijo Terry de forma desinteresada.

- Así es señor White y me he casado con la chica más linda que ha conocido este pueblo y todo Chicago - dijo Niel sin dejar de estudiar sus cartas.

- Para que diga usted eso, debe estar muy enamorado de ella, supongo que su esposa lo ama de la misma forma - dijo Terry viendo la cara de Niel que al momento levantó la vista de sus cartas para observarle.

- Por supuesto que Candy me ama - dijo de forma irritada - tan es así que nos hemos casado en un periodo algo corto de tiempo.

- Oh, eso es verdad, los tórtolos anunciaron su boda casi de un día para otro, ¡nunca vi novios más desesperados! - y todos soltaron la carcajada ante la vista complacida de Niel, pero la seriedad en la cara de Terry.

Terry no pudo contener su coraje, pero tuvo que detenerse de soltarle un golpe y decirle el verdadero motivo de su matrimonio. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sonrió.

- No entiendo cómo siendo recién casado está aquí y no con su esposa, yo de ser usted, no la dejaría sola ni un momento - la cara de Niel de nuevo se tornó seria por el comentario del que el pensaba era Roberth White.

- Mi esposa es tan comprensiva, que permite que yo venga a jugar, además justo ahora esta con mi hermana y mi madre escogiendo el vestido de novia.

- ¡Solo mujeres!,- dijo uno de los jugadores sorprendido - _"Mujeres juntas, ni difuntas"_ - y de nuevo todos soltaron la carcajada.

Las horas habían pasado con suma lentitud para Candy, tenía que soportar todos los comentarios venenosos que Elisa decía sobre cada vestido que ella decía le parecía lindo. Había estado soportando cada indirecta de Elisa sobre sus gustos, hasta que la última gota derramo el vaso e hizo que estallara.

- Si tanto te disgustan los vestidos que escojo, porque no los escoges tu Elisa - dijo Candy sumamente molesta.

- Tú eres la que se casa, yo no tengo porque escoger nada.

- ¡Entonces deja ya de opinar! - dijo Candy desesperada.

- Yo solo digo que tu gusto deja mucho que desear - volvió a comentar Elisa - en lugar de la novia parecerás una más de las sirvientas.

- Ya fue suficiente, no soporto más - dijo Candy dándose la vuelta, mientras Elisa sonreía, había logrado lo que se proponía.

Cuando Candy se disponía a salir de la biblioteca, Sahara iba entrando y al verla tan molesta la detuvo.

- Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Tienes que escoger tu vestido - dijo, pero Candy siguió caminando y solo agregó.

- Ya lo hice, es el de la página 20 - dijo sin detenerse a pensar.

Sahara solo la observó alejarse, mientras Elisa extendía la mano para tomar los patrones y buscar la pagina 20. Candy ni siquiera había visto esa página ya que Elisa la tenía entre sus manos. Los ojos de Elisa se clavaron en ese modelo, no podía ser posible.

- ¡Rayos! - dijo en voz alta cuando su madre se acercó.

- ¿Tan mal esta Elisa? - preguntó Sahara al escuchar la expresión de Elisa.

- Míralo por ti misma mamá - dijo Elisa volteando el patrón.

Era el vestido más hermoso que hubieran visto, tenía el talle ajustado y la falda amplia, semejante a un vestido del siglo 15. Con la envidiable figura de Candy, seguramente luciría muy bien en ella. Eso había hecho que Elisa rabiara de envidia. Candy luciría radiante el día de su boda.

Candy había llegado hasta su habitación y se había puesto a dar vueltas y vueltas pensando en lo mal que se lo pasaría si se casaba con Niel por la iglesia. Elisa no la dejaría nunca en paz. Tenía que recuperar esos papeles a como diera lugar, pero si Niel los tenía siempre consigo, ¿cómo podría acercarse lo suficiente como para arrebatárselos? Era Imposible.

El golpe a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Con un adelante Dorothy entró al cuarto de Candy con una bandeja con comida para ella.

- Pero Dorothy, no debiste.

- No quiero que te pase lo del día de la boda, debes comer, aunque sea leche y galletas - dijo Dorothy dejando la bandeja sobre el buró que estaba a un costado de la cama de Candy y dirigiéndose a abrir la ventana de su recamara. - ¿No crees que hace una bella noche? - Candy entonces caminó junto a Dorothy y pudo ver la enorme luna blanca que iluminaba todo el cielo, el jardín, los bosques.

- Realmente es muy bella - dijo Candy perdiendo su mirada en la inmensidad de la noche, sin que pudiera notarlo, Dorothy salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Varias horas mas tarde, la puerta de la mansión Legan se abrió de par en par para dejar pasar al joven señor Legan. Llevaba en su mano una botella de whisky y caminaba de forma lastimosa, arrastrando los pies a su caminar.

Parecía hablar con alguien, más él había llegado completamente solo. Solo los borrachos pueden ver a esos amigos imaginarios que les acompañan.

Dejó la botella sobre una mesa cercana a las escaleras. La casa estaba en silencio y completamente a obscuras. Pero no necesitaba encender las luces para saber que había en aquella casa, la conocía de arriba a abajo y podría recorrerla hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Sin titubeos se dirigió hasta la escalera para comenzar a subir de forma pausada, dejando caer pesadamente cada pierna en los escalones. Pero había pisado mal y había caído de bruces al piso. Sin poderse levantar siguió subiendo, así, a gatas, riendo de no sabía que, solo sentía que aquello parecía divertido.

Por fin pudo ponerse de pie de nuevo y caminó vacilante para toparse con la puerta del cuarto de Candy.

"Yo de ser usted, no la dejaría sola ni un momento." Niel recordó las palabras que Robert White le dijera en la cantina y lo mucho que le hizo enfurecer y por orgullo no se levantó a darle un buen golpe. Pero lo había dejado en banca rota, eso le había agradado. Robert White había perdido una fuerte suma de dinero con él y eso le sabía mejor que haberle dado una buena patada en la espinilla.

- Pero bueno, querida Candy, creo que es hora de que cumplas con tus deberes de esposa - se dijo así mismo, mientras daba vueltas al picaporte de la habitación de Candy.

Terry se encontraba de nuevo en aquella vieja cabaña, hacía escasos minutos se había despedido de todos en la cantina jurando que volvería la siguiente noche para tratar de recuperarse de lo que había perdido.

Aun con la barba y los lentes puestos no dejaba de pensar en que Niel seguía siendo el mismo muchachito cobarde que conociera en Londres.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - Esta pregunta de Jimmy lo distrajo por un momento.

- Supongo que bien. Niel no me reconoció - dijo Terry después de mirarlo. - Quisiera descansar ahora Jimmy, ¿puedes dejarme solo? - dijo Terry algo molesto, su mirada dura se clavó en los ojos sorprendidos de Jimmy.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? - preguntó Jimmy sin levantarse del sillón de donde se había sentado.

- Nada, no pasa nada, solo lárgate y déjame solo - dijo levantando la voz y haciendo un ademan para que Jimmy saliera.

Jimmy solo lo observó cerrar los ojos y darle la espalda mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello alborotándolo ligeramente, así que sin decir nada más Jimmy salió de la cabaña.

Terry regresó su vista hasta el lugar de donde Jimmy se había levantado y se quedo observando por un rato.

- Pasa Jimmy, que no puedo el evitar culparme por todo lo que le está pasando a Candy. Pasa Jimmy, que si yo no me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados - pensó para si mismo mientras lanzaba los lentes contra la pared de aquella casona y salía lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar para perderse entre la espesura del bosque que le rodeaba.

Candy se despertó sobresaltada en su cama cuando escuchó como la puerta de su habitación era forzada a abrirse. Esta vez no había olvidado correr el broche de su puerta, varías veces había recibido la sorpresa de encontrase a Niel en su habitación y sabiendo que él había salido esa noche, seguramente a la cantina, como sabía bien. Así que tuvo la precaución de cerrar por dentro.

No quiso preguntar quien era desde el borde de su cama, así que se levantó y se puso la bata que cubría el camisón y caminó hasta la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó temerosa. Después de unos minutos de esperar respuesta sin obtenerla volvió a preguntar, al darse cuanta de que el picaporte seguía moviéndose - ¿Quién es? - dijo más firme.

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta! - escuchó del otro lado, la voz de Niel.

Candy sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle, ¿qué quería Niel a esa hora de la madrugada?, era fácil notar que estaba tomado, su voz se lo decía. Lo único que podía hacer era negarse a abrir, sabía lo difícil que era lidiar con hombres borrachos.

- ¡Abre! - volvió a repetir Niel dando vuelta con más fuerza al picaporte y empujando la puerta con su cuerpo.

- No es correcto, no lo voy a hacer - dijo Candy desde dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Te digo que abras! - comenzó Niel a levantar más la voz.

- Si quieres hablar lo haremos en la biblioteca, mañana- dijo Candy firme.

- Hablaremos donde yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, abre esa maldita puerta - golpeaba y empujaba Niel la puerta furioso, sin obtener respuesta de Candy

Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, la puerta estaba por ceder ante los empujones de Niel, solo le quedaba tratar de escapar.

Candy se apartó de la puerta para tratar de llegar al balcón de su recamara, pero en cuanto se separó de la puerta el peso de Niel deshizo la parte que guarda el cerrojo haciendo que esta se abriera y que Niel cayera al piso.

Candy pasó corriendo sobre él, mientras él levantaba el brazo sujetándola por la pierna haciendo que cayera a un costado de él.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas querida? - dijo Niel poniéndose sobre ella para evitar que se moviera y sujetándola de los brazos.

- ¡Niel suéltame! - dijo Candy tratando de parecer firme, pero realmente estaba muy asustada - ¡Estas Borracho! - dijo sintiendo el aroma del alcohol sobre su rostro.

- Si, lo estoy, estoy borracho de deseo por mi esposa, creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que te acostumbres a ser la señora Legan - Candy se sorprendió de sus palabras, ¿qué quería? - ahora creo que es tiempo de que cumplas con tus deberes de esposa.

Al tiempo en que Niel terminaba de hablar se aproximó hasta el rostro de Candy para tratar de besarla, pero ella logró apartarse de él empujándolo fuertemente para levantarse y salir corriendo.

- ¡Espera!, ¡espera Candy! - seguía corriendo detrás de ella hasta que llegó a la entrada de la mansión que seguía abierta.

Niel se dio cuenta de que Candy corría muy rápido y en su estado sería muy difícil alcanzarla, así que desde la puerta de la entrada le gritó.

- ¡Tienes Dos horas Candy!, solo dos horas para volver, o aténte a las consecuencias.

Candy salió corriendo atravesando el jardín de los Legan para internarse en el bosque de los Andrew. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, jamás, jamás podría ser la esposa de Niel Legan, jamás.

Sin darse cuenta, su precipitada carrera la había llevado como en otras ocasiones al portal de las rosas de Anthony. Y muy cerca de aquel lugar, unos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo de la noche, la veían llorar amargamente abrazada a uno de los troncos de aquellos arboles fuera del jardín de las rosas.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo VIII**

"**Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor"**

Por MaryLuz

Al borde de la escalera de aquella mansión en penumbras, se encontraba esperando al asecho una figura femenina. Había escuchado los forcejeos en el piso y la precipitada carrera por las escaleras para terminar con los gritos de aquel hombre, totalmente borracho, que ahora regresaba al recibidor de la mansión.

- Vaya hermanito, por lo visto tu mujercita no quiere cumplirte – rio Elisa desde donde le observaba recargada en la baranda de las escaleras de la mansión Legan, vistiendo un fino camisón.

- No, pero lo hará querida hermana – dijo Niel caminando hasta el sillón al borde de la escalera.

- Por favor hermano, ¿crees que esa recogida se entregara a ti? – dijo Elisa llegando hasta él para recriminarle.

- Lo hará, tiene que hacerlo por su querido hogar – rio Niel.

- ¡Estás tan borracho que ni siquiera lo recordaras mañana! Si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos esa huérfana no se te hubiera escapado – volvió a gritar Elisa al darse cuanta del terrible estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa que este borracho o no? ¿A caso te importa que lo recuerde todo detalladamente y te lo cuente al siguiente día querida hermana? – Dijo Niel tomando a Elisa de la mandíbula – pues eso sería lo último que hiciera, en mis cinco sentidos o privado en alcohol, jamás te contaría – dijo soltándola.

- ¡Idiota!, a mi que me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con esa huérfana, lo que importa es solo que la hagas sufrir.

- Aja, eso quiere decir que piensas que el que Candy se case conmigo será un sufrimiento para ella y por eso quieres que la haga mía, hermana eres un monstruo – dijo Niel poniéndose de pie.

- Mas monstruo que tú, no.

- ¿Ah, no?, solo deberías verte en el espejo – contesto Niel apuntándola.

- ¿Y qué se supone que veré? – dijo Elisa cada vez más molesta.

- Lo horrible que te ves con esos estúpidos moños para dormir – y soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Grosero! – dijo molesta subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras y dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Niel se dejó caer en el sillón, se quedaría a esperar a su esposa hasta que llegara, le había dado solo dos horas para que volviera y estaba seguro de que lo haría y cuando volviera estaba preparado para hacerla suya. Pero le inquietaba que Elisa tuviera razón, ¿Casarse con él había sido un castigo para Candy?

"Tienes Dos horas Candy, solo dos horas para volver, o atente a las consecuencias".

Las últimas palabras de Niel resonaban amargamente en su cabeza, mientras sin poder detenerlas, las lágrimas caían a la tierra de aquel árbol. Hincada entre el césped de aquel jardín, dejaba que las lágrimas salieran para desahogar su frustración.

Terry estaba viendo a Candy de nuevo, de lejos, lloraba de forma desconsolada y el moría de ganas de acercarse y consolarla, no podía soportar el verla llorar. Imaginaba que el llanto era por Niel Legan, ¿cómo no pensó que sus palabras podrían hacer que Niel se desquitara con Candy?. Golpeó el tronco del árbol para desquitar su furia.

- ¡Anthony!, ¡Anthony! – murmuró Candy entre sollozos mas calmados. Terry volteo a verle al escuchar el nombre que mencionaba.

- ¿Anthony? – Pensó Terry – ¿por qué sigue pensando en ese chico?, Anthony, Anthony, siempre Anthony. Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado pecosa – dijo Terry en voz baja mientras la cólera comenzaba a hacer presa de él de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó hasta donde estaba Candy, la luz de la luna se acababa de ocultar detrás de una nube. No traía puestos los lentes, los había arrojado después de lo que habló con Jimmy, pero aun traía puesta la barba. Pero quería presentarse ante ella, que lo viera y reclamarle por seguir nombrando a un muerto.

Pero se detuvo en seco al medir sus pensamientos, ¿con qué derecho iba él a reclamarle el pensar en un muerto?, ni siquiera podía reclamarle por haberse casado con Niel, aun y cuando se hubiera casado por amor con él. Ella era libre, libre y sin compromisos, cosa que él no.

Se había vuelto a sentir celoso por Anthony, alguien contra quien nunca hubiera podido competir por estar muerto. Sin embargo en el San Pablo, logró que ella se olvidara un poco de él. Ahora ¿por qué volvía a nombrarlo?

Dio la vuelta y pateó un guijarro que se encontraba al frente de él por el coraje, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Qué? El guijarro rebotó en el tronco de un árbol dirigiéndose al tronco de otro árbol hasta perderse entre las ramas. Pero hizo demasiado ruido.

- ¿Quién?, ¿quién está allí? – preguntó Candy secándose las lágrimas y levantándose.

Terry estaba muy cerca de ella, era imposible salir corriendo como la última vez. Buscó entre sus ropas los lentes, no podía arriesgarse a que lo viera a los ojos y lo descubriera. Pero los lentes estaban en algún lugar de la cabaña. Despacio se voltio a ella para quedar de frente.

Candy lo vio allí parado sin moverse, podría reconocerlo, era el mismo hombre que hubiese visto aquella vez en ese mismo lugar, solo que esta vez no usaba lentes. La luz de la luna se había ocultado, por lo que no podía distinguirlo muy bien.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí señor? – Preguntó Candy algo desconfiada, el corazón le latía a toda prisa y las palabras casi se negaban a salir de su boca – ¿No sabe usted que esta en propiedad privada? – Volvió a decir Candy al ver que el hombre no se movía y no decía nada – ¿acaso está perdido?

- No se preocupe usted por mí, señorita – dijo Terry utilizando su acostumbrado acento sureño – creo que la perdida es usted.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si señorita, ¿qué hace una linda dama como usted en medio de la noche?, llorando como si con ello se pudieran solucionar las cosas. Desea usted provocar a los fantasmas – dijo Terry acercándose a ella y acercando un pañuelo blanco a Candy sin poder evitar el ser algo sarcástico. Candy trató de cubrirse con sus manos al percatarse que solo le cubría el camisón de seda blanco que usaba – No se preocupe, ni los fantasmas ni yo le haremos daño – dijo Terry algo divertido al ver la reacción de ella. Extendió el pañuelo para que ella lo tomara.

- ¿Me veía usted? – preguntó Candy tomando de las manos de aquel hombre el pañuelo que le ofrecía, olvidando el asunto del camisón.

- No fue mi intención espiarla, usted llegó corriendo como desesperada y pensé que quería estar sola por eso me retiraba. Pero ya que se ha calmado ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?

Candy pudo escuchar las palabras del hombre, su voz era cálida y varonil, le recordaba tanto a alguien, su figura, su estatura, su perfil, ese sarcasmo tan espontaneo en él, todo le recordaba a alguien que no quería recordar.

- ¿Quién es usted? – volvió a preguntar. El se acercó hasta ella, pero Candy no retrocedió, sentía como en un extraño campo de magnetismo que le impedía moverse. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no salía corriendo del magnetismo de este hombre? Se preguntaba a si misma sosteniendo el pañuelo entre sus manos.

- Yo soy... soy...

- ¡Roberth!

Tanto Terry como Candy voltearon a ver a la persona que hablaba, pudieron observar que Jimmy se acercaba con su caballo pasando entre los arbustos del bosque.

- ¡Jimmy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Candy acercándose a él, quien traía el caballo sujeto y caminaba para acercarse a ellos mirando más a Terry que a Candy con recelo.

- Yo, vine ah.. ah..

- A buscarme señorita – volvió a hablar Terry usando su acento sureño – me llamo Roberth White.

- Si, así es Candy, Roberth es amigo mío.

- Pero Jimmy ¿qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu casa?, ¿acaso no sabes que tu padre se preocupa mucho cuando sales y no regresas temprano? – recriminaba Candy a Jimmy, Terry no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Pecosa y entrometida como siempre – pensó Terry riendo.

- Y usted señor – dijo Candy volteándose a Terry – no debería sonsacar a este chico, debería mandarlo a descansar a su casa con su padre y no pedirle que venga a buscarlo en medio de la noche – Ahora fue Jimmy quien sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de Terry.

- Vamos Candy, ya no soy un niño y puedo...

- ¡Jimmy! – Dijo Candy severa – regresa ahora mismo a tu casa que el señor White se marchara solo.

- Pero...

- Si Jimmy, regresa a tu casa, yo llevare a la señorita a su casa y después me marchare. Solo préstame tu caballo y recoge el mío en la casa para que te vayas. ¿Eso está bien señorita? – dijo Terry divertido viendo a Candy.

- No se moleste en llevarme, conozco el camino de regreso.

- De ninguna forma permitiré que se vaya sola, estoy seguro que conoce el camino de regreso, pero sería una descortesía de mi parte dejar que se vaya sin compañía habiendo aquí dos caballeros – Terry sonrió tomando el caballo de Jimmy – ¿Vamos? – dijo extendiendo su mano para que Candy subiera al caballo - Además por nada del mundo me perdería de tu compañía aun que fuera solo por breves instantes – pensó aun viéndola.

Candy lo observó mientras Jimmy no perdía detalle de esa acción, Candy no sabía que con quien se iba era con Terry, para ella esa hombre barbado era un desconocido, ¿por qué ella extendía su mano para irse en el caballo con él?.

- Vete al rancho Cartwrigth Jimmy, no hagas sufrir tanto a tu padre – dijo Candy subida en el caballo en compañía de Roberth White.

- Está bien Candy. No has... – comenzó a decir Jimmy.

- No... no podría – dijo Candy sabiendo a que se refería Jimmy – Ahora regresa, por favor.

- Si.

Candy y Roberth hacían el camino a la mansión Legan en silencio. Candy pensaba en su acción, iba montada en un caballo con un hombre desconocido, ¿por qué había hecho eso?, sentía que lo conocía de antes, pero su nombre y su acento le hacían dudar. ¿Si tan solo pudiera ver sus ojos? Pero estaba tan oscuro, ahora que la luna permanecía oculta, que aun que estuviera de frente a él no podría distinguirlo.

- Terry, este hombre me recuerda tanto a Terry – pensaba para si misma cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la cercanía del hombre que la llevaba a paso lento.- He estado con él en el pasado, he sentido su cuerpo junto al mío, lo he visto en la noche, he sentido sus labios sobre los míos... sus brazos sujetando mi cintura, sus cabellos rozando mi cara... – pensaba Candy recordando todo lo vivido anteriormente con Terry.

Terry por su parte no sabía ¿por qué? Candy había aceptado irse con él, para ella debía ser un desconocido, acaso ¿lo había descubierto?, no, era poco probable que lo hubiese hecho. Sin embargo, disfrutaba la cercanía de su cuerpo con él, podía oler su perfume, no lo había cambiado desde que estaban en el colegió, aun podía recordarlo. Que ganas de abrazarla contra su cuerpo y salir corriendo de ese lugar, al fin y al cabo ya había salido de la casa de los Legan, ¿por qué no huir ahora? porque ella no sabía quien era y no abandonaría el hogar de Pony a su suerte. Se dijo a sí mismo apretando los puños sobre la rienda del caballo.

Candy volteo de reojo tratando de verle sin lograrlo, ¿por qué la Luna estaba oculta detrás de una nube? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido precisamente ahora, ocultarse?, ¿pero que ganaba con saber de que color eran sus ojos?, ¿por qué su pensamiento estaba en Terry ahora?, si bien sabía que el estaba casado con Susana desde hacía tres años ya y quizá a estas fechas ya tuvieran hijos y la única oportunidad que había tenido de verle, ella ya se había casado obligada con Niel y él se había marchado de Chicago al acabar las presentaciones en la ciudad.

- ¿Sucede algo señorita pecas? – preguntó Terry al sentir la tensión en Candy.

- ¡Señorita pecas! – Se sorprendió Candy – ¿por qué me dice señorita pecas?

- Bueno, de aquí donde la tengo su rostro se ve salpicado de pecas – dijo Terry acercándose a su mejilla.

- No se acerque tanto a mí

- No se preocupe, no lo haré más.

Candy volteo algo indignada, ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma con ese desconocido?, ¿por qué?. Terry estaba divertido, Candy seguía siendo la misma de siempre, no parecía haber cambiado nada. Candy estaba sumamente indignada por haber sido llamada de nuevo señorita pecas y se había quedado en silencio recordando, la exclusiva de decirle señorita pecas le pertenecía a Terry, pensaba.

- Un centavo por sus pensamientos – dijo Terry acercándose al oído de Candy al notarla tan callada. Candy trato de enderezarse.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Candy, desconcertando a Terry.

- Roberth White, como le dije hace rato señorita – dijo Terry a la defensiva.

- No, usted no es ese Roberth White que dice – dijo Candy tan segura que Terry se creyó descubierto por un momento. Pero recordó que la mejor defensa a un ataque de preguntas es responder con más preguntas.

- Si no soy Roberth White, ¿entonces quién soy señorita? – dijo Terry a la defensiva. Candy guardo silencio por un momento.

- ¡Eres Terry!

Terry se sorprendió ante la afirmación de Candy, pero no detuvo la marcha del caballo, si lo hacía era confirmarle a Candy sus sospechas y no, aun no era tiempo de que ella supiera que estaba en lo correcto.

- ¡Eres Terry Grandchester!

- Ah, el actor – dijo Terry, obteniendo algo con que poder defenderse – me temo señorita que no soy ningún actor, además ese hombre es tan arrogante y antipático, un verdadero casanova, según se.

- ¡Mentira! – dijo Candy, pero luego se interrumpió.

- ¿Ha no?, ¿entonces cómo es?

- Es... es... una buena persona – dijo inhibiéndose al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de Terry y era un tema que no quería recordar.

- Usted parece conocerlo.

- No, yo no lo conozco.

- No fue la impresión que me dio, parece que piensa mucho en él.

- Eso no es verdad... y ya no quiero hablar del tema – dijo Candy mientras Terry sonreía.

- ¿Entonces ya no cree que yo sea el actor? – pero Candy guardó silencio.

Candy volteo al frente, al darse cuenta que el hombre seguía por el camino de la mansión de los Legan.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted a donde llevarme si no le he dicho por donde vaya? – preguntó Candy al darse cuenta que se acercaban a la mansión Legan y ella no le había dicho nada. Terry pensó rápido en una respuesta.

- Bueno, del jardín donde la encontré solo hay dos mansiones cerca; la mansión Andrew y la mansión Legan. En la mansión Andrew solo están el señor Andrew y la servidumbre, no creo que usted sea una de las mucamas de la mansión. Así que solo quedaba la mansión Legan, se de buena fuente que el día de hoy llego el señor Legan, su hermana y su madre. Usted solo puede ser o su hermana o su esposa, porque es demasiado joven para ser su madre – rio al imaginarlo.

- Tiene muy buen poder de deducción señor White.

- Solo falta que me diga ¿quién es? ¿Es hermana o esposa del señor Legan?

Candy se sintió tensa de nuevo, Terry había detenido el caballo aun algo lejos de la mansión Legan, lo suficientemente lejos como para seguir ocultando el color de sus ojos bajo la luz de las farolas.

La voz de un hombre los saco del tenso silencio que los rodeada. Alguien había salido de la mansión Legan y la recorría gritando algo que ninguno de los dos entendía.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Candy!, ¡tienes solo una hora más para regresar! – gritaba Niel sumamente molesto.

Terry bajó del caballo y tomó a Candy de la cintura para ayudarle a bajar, pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos la bajo de forma suave, sabía que ella pensaba en él y eso le hacía no poder dejar de verla. Ella tampoco separó la vista de los ojos de ese desconocido, era muy difícil saber de que color eran sus ojos, solo los veía brillar como dos más de las estrellas del cielo. Estaba casi segura de que era Terry, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba.

Terry la soltó sin ganas para sujetar las riendas del caballo a un árbol cercano, ella caminó unos pasos rumbo a la mansión. Las voces de Niel se habían calmado, ella esperaba que Niel ya se hubiera metido a la mansión, pero temía mucho encontrarlo aun despierto y borracho.

Los ruidos entre las ramas del camino que conducían a la mansión Legan alertaron a Terry y comenzó a acercarse a Candy. Ella aun veía la mansión que estaba a obscuras y solo permanecía alumbrada por algunas lámparas encendidas a las afueras.

Terry pudo ver como una figura se acercaba por el camino, pero Candy no se había percatado de ella. Pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad la figura inconfundible de su rival, Niel se aproximaba por el mismo camino por el que caminaba Candy. Sin pensarlo se acercó a toda prisa a Candy y le tomó por la cintura para acercarla al tronco de un árbol próximo. Candy se asusto al sentir las manos fuertes sobre su delicada cintura, estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió que unos labios tibios se posaban sobre los suyos. No supo que hacer, sus manos estaban sujetas por el brazo de ese hombre y no podía decir nada porque su boca era apresada por la del desconocido.

Sin poder evitarlo su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, mientras su boca comenzaba a reconocer aquella que le besaba. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué el besar a aquel desconocido le resultaba tan familiar? Dejó de escuchar los sonidos propios de la noche, dejó de escuchar las pisadas que se aproximaban por detrás de donde estaban ellos, solo podía escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón y sentir el calor que comenzaba a subir por su estómago y le hacía sentir vibrar por dentro. ¿O es que estaba temblando ante el contacto de aquel hombre?

El abrazo de Terry se fue soltando para permitir que los brazos de aquella mujer subieran hasta su cuello. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de que ella correspondiera al beso, para callarla, con tanta pasión. ¿Era acaso que le reconocía como Terry?, no, ¡eso era imposible!, ¿sería realmente imposible?

- ¡Candy! – volvió a gritar Niel deteniéndose en el camino a la mansión.

Tanto Terry como Candy se separaron abruptamente al escucharlo y Terry coloco su mano sobre la boca de ella para evitar que hablara. Y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerle la señal de que guardara silencio y señalando con la otra mano aquel lugar de donde venía la voz de Niel.

- ¡Candy!, ¡tienes que regresar!, ¡regresa o atente a las consecuencias!, ¡te estaré esperando! – gritó para regresar a la mansión Legan.

Terry se asomó por el camino para ver si Niel se había marchado ya. Candy permaneció recargada en el árbol, asustada ante su propia reacción por el beso de aquel hombre y tratando de calmarse.

Terry volvió a su lado, todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo corrido. Candy, su Candy, había respondido al beso. Ella estaba apenada, lo podía notar, ¿qué decirle para que no se preocupara?

- ¿Candy? – comenzó.

- ¿Por qué me beso? – dijo ella volteando a verlo.

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al ver a Niel venir.

- ¿Qué no pudo solo avisarme?, ¿por qué besarme? – Terry sonrió de forma burlona.

- En todo caso, ¿por qué respondiste al beso? – Candy se sintió turbada ante la pregunta de Roberth.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?...

- ¿Eres la esposa de Niel Legan y correspondes al beso de otro hombre?, vaya, parece que el refrán de afortunado en el juego desafortunado en el amor es cierto – dijo sarcástico.

- ¡Usted es insoportable! – dijo caminando por un lado de él.

- Espera... – dijo deteniéndola por la cintura. Candy volteo a verlo – ¿Qué quiso decir Niel con que, te atuvieras a las consecuencias si no regresabas?.

- No es algo que deba importarle señor.

- Roberth, dime Roberth, Candy. Quiero pedirte un favor. No, no me veas de esa forma. Solo quiero que te asomes a tu balcón para saber que estas bien.

- Ya me voy – dijo Candy sin responderle.

- ¡Hasta mañana señorita pecas! – dijo Roberth riendo mientras Candy volteaba a verlo de forma enojada.

- Antes de irme quiero hacerte dos preguntas – dijo Candy detenida en su lugar, pero lejos de Terry – ¿De dónde conoces a Niel?

- Somos rivales – dijo Terry cruzando los brazos. Candy se sintió turbada de nuevo – Rivales en el juego, nos hemos visto desde hace algunas semanas en la cantina del pueblo – dijo Terry sonriendo, pero pensó al mismo tiempo – y rivales por tu amor.

- Debí suponerlo – dijo Candy respirando aliviada.

- ¿Y la siguiente pregunta? – preguntó Terry curioso. Candy se acerco a él viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿De qué color son tus ojos? – Terry desvió la vista riendo. A pesar de estar segura de que era Terry, seguía dudando.

- Creo que no es importante – dijo levantando la vista y aproximándose a Candy – ¿a menos que quieras averiguarlo de otra forma? – dijo sarcástico, mientras Candy retrocedió.

- No

- Podemos vernos mañana, sin que Niel este presente.

- ¡Insolente! – dijo Candy retirándose, mientras Terry reía.

Terry se quedó sonriendo mientras veía entrar a Candy a la mansión Legan. Se puso a recordar el beso que hacía unos instantes le había dado a Candy, nunca soñó con repetirlo, el primer beso que le hubiese dado había sido un beso robado, este parecía, en un principio, que sería igual. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando sintió que Candy correspondía al beso.

Pero ahora, Candy entraba a la mansión Legan, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al imaginar lo que le esperaba: Niel Legan.

- ¡Pero que idiota fui al dejarla ir! – se dijo a sí mismo volteando su vista al cuarto que imaginaba era el de Candy – Aquí me quedare toda la noche si es preciso, hasta verla sana y salva en su balcón. Si no aparece en un tiempo razonable, poco me importara lo que suceda con el Hogar de Pony.

Candy entró despacio a la mansión Legan, aun podía sentir sus labios inflamados de pasión por el beso de aquel desconocido. ¿Cómo pudo responder a esos labios desconocidos? ¿Cómo?, era un hombre apuesto y le recordaba a Terry, eso se venía repitiendo desde que entró. Pero muy dentro, sabía que lo había sentido, había respondió al beso sabiendo que a quien besaba no era Terry, sino Roberth White.

Hacía unos minutos que Niel había salido gritando su nombre, esperaba no tener que verlo y que estuviera en su habitación. Fue una sorpresa verlo en el sillón de la recepción. Parecía profundamente dormido, aun con la ropa puesta.

Niel estaba recargado en el sillón con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, totalmente dormido, roncaba y estaba quieto. Candy se acercó a él despacio tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Sabía que esta era su gran oportunidad para sacar del saco los papeles del hogar de Pony, estos debían estar en la bolsa interior del saco, del lado izquierdo.

Caminó despacio apoyándose en el sillón para poder sacar los papeles de la bolsa del saco. El saco estaba medio abierto y podía ver la parte saliente de dichos papeles. Solo tenía que tomarlos para poder salir huyendo de ese lugar.

Vio a Niel al rostro, estaba tan cerca del de ella que podía sentir su aliento alcoholizado. Extendió su mano poco a poco, solo era cuestión de sacarlos lentamente del saco. Estaba a escasos milímetros de sacarlos, solo faltaba comenzar a jalaros...

Candy sintió como una fuerte mano sujetaba la suya, al mismo tiempo volteo a ver el rostro de Niel quien le veía a los ojos.

- Espera gatita – dijo sujetándola fuertemente al tiempo en que se levantaba del sillón levantando de la mano a Candy junto con él.

- Niel me haces daño, ¡suéltame!

- ¿Qué buscabas? – Candy bajó la mirada, mientras Niel tocaba la bolsa interior de su saco – ¡ah!, los papeles del hogar de Pony, dijo sacándolos de la bolsa del saco. Me temo, querida, que estos permanecerán conmigo hasta que nos casemos por la iglesia, tal como había sido el trato original. Solo le haremos un pequeño cambio– dijo riendo.

- ¿A qué cambio te refieres Niel? – dijo Candy algo asustada al percatarse del tono de voz de Niel.

- Ya lo veras querida, ven – dijo comenzando a jalarla del brazo.

- No, ¡Niel suéltame!, ¡suéltame! – dijo mientras Niel comenzaba a subirla a la fuerza por las escaleras de la mansión – ¿Niel que pretendes? – Pero Niel no respondió.

Niel ya no estaba tan borracho como hacía unas horas lo estaba, esta vez no podía huir como lo había hecho antes. Niel la seguía jalando por la muñeca, sentía como si una fuerte biga se hubiese cerrado sobre ella y no se pudiera soltar. La apretaba fuertemente. Pasaron por la puerta abierta de su cuarto para seguir hasta la otra, la puerta de la habitación de Niel.

Niel la empujó dentro de su habitación, esta vez no se escaparía de él, esta vez no estaba tan tomado como para que pudiera correr sin que el la alcanzara.

- Esta vez no huirás de mí – dijo Niel al tiempo en que daba vuelta a la cerradura de su puerta y deshacía el moño de su corbata.

- ¡Niel!, ¡Niel no! – dijo Candy haciéndose hacia atrás topándose con la cama.

- ¿No que, querida?, esta es la parte del trato que vamos a cambiar. Serás mía ahora y no después de la boda religiosa, además falta tan poco, creo que no hay que esperar – Dijo llegando hasta ella para empujarla a la cama mientras se quitaba el saco y lo aventaba al suelo de su habitación.

- No, Niel... – dijo Candy al sentir el peso del cuerpo del hombre sobre ella- ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿qué?

- ¿Soy un castigo para ti? – Preguntó Niel separando sus labios del cuello de Candy, al darse cuanta que ella apretaba los ojos y estaba totalmente tensa ante su contacto – ¿lo soy? – Volvió a preguntar levantándose de la cama con la camisa a medio abrochar – ¿Contéstame Candy? – Candy se enderezo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Tu crees que me he casado contigo por amor? ¡Te odio Niel Legan!, eres un castigo para mí.

Niel apretó los puños al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, eso era lo que pretendía Elisa, eso mismo pretendió él, ¿ser un castigo para Candy?. Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Candy.

- ¡Vete! – Le gritó mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente – Vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Candy se levantó de la cama aun llorosa, no sabía lo que había ocurrido con Niel, pero daba gracias por ello. Se acercó a la puerta corriendo, dio vuelta a la llave y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro para verlo.

- Niel... – dijo al verlo, pero el no le volteo a verla – si te hubieras acercado a mi de otra forma. Sin embargo ya es muy tarde... – dijo y cerró la puerta para salir corriendo a su habitación.

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo Niel repitiendo las ultimas palabras de ella y soltando el llanto al recargarse en el peinador de su habitación. Pero entonces recordó a alguien – ¡Selene!, necesito verte.

Niel se volvió a arreglar para ir al pueblo de nuevo y ver a la única mujer que lo amaba: Selene. Sacó el auto y se fue a toda velocidad.

Candy estaba en el balcón de su habitación cuando vio partir el auto de Niel. Ahora se sentía mas segura, su habitación no tenía llave, solo había colocado una silla para detener la puerta, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría esa actitud de Niel con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que volviera a intentar abusar de ella?

Pasando la barda de aquella mansión unos ojos azules la veían mas tranquilo. Niel se había marchado y ella parecía sana y salva ahora en su habitación. Aun así se quedaría a vigilar esa noche la mansión Legan y a esa mujer que sabía nunca podría olvidar.

Jenny se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana para preparar, como todos los días, el desayuno para ella y para su hermana. Tenía el café recién preparado humeante sobre la mesa y lo vaciaba ahora sobre dos tasas.

- ¡Selene! – Gritó desde la cocina de la casa para levantar a su hermana – Selene ya es hora de levantarse – volvió a gritar.

- ¡No grites!

Cuando escuchó una voz grave que atravesaba la sala para llegar hasta la cocina corrió para corroborar de quien era aquella voz.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó molesta levantando la voz.

- Te he dicho que no grites, me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Pero como se atreve a estar en mi casa a estas horas? ¿A qué hora llegó?

- Eso es algo que no te importa escuincla, esta casa es de tu hermana no tuya. Dame un café bien cargado.

- Pero como se atreve...

- Jenny silencio, no tienes ¿Por qué? gritar – dijo Selene que iba bajando las escaleras – tráele a Niel el café que te pidió.

- No – contesto Jenny enfadada

- Jenny... – sentencio Selene

- ¿Se quedó contigo?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Es casado, tiene esposa

- Eso es algo que no te importa, ve a hacer lo que te digo – volvió a decir Selene.

- No, me niego a aceptar a este hombre aquí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué permites que te trate como plato de segunda mesa?, ¿cómo su fueras una p...?

- ¡Respétame niña! – dijo Selene al tiempo en que le soltaba una bofetada.

Jenny puso su mano en la mejilla, sonrojada por el golpe, al tiempo en que veía con rencor a Niel, quien permanecía sentado en el sillón de la sala con una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te odio, los odio a los dos – dijo para después salir corriendo de la casa.

Selene se acercó a la cocina seguida por Niel y le tendió una de las tasas de café que había servido Jenny.

- Soy capaz de pagarle el colegió en Londres con tal de que se vaya – dijo Niel bebiendo el café.

- Olvídalo querido, Jenny ha estado siempre conmigo y ni por más amor que yo te tenga, permitiré que se aleje de mi lado.

- Sería una gran oportunidad para ella.

- No lo haces por ella, lo haces por ti y no gracias.

- Piénsalo.

- No hay nada en que pensar – dijo terminando su café – Espero que, el que permanecieras aquí hasta estas horas no te traiga problemas con tu... esposa – dijo molesta.

- No debiste dejarme dormir hasta tan tarde, mi esposa no me preocupa, me preocupa mi madre y la tía abuela. Así que ya me voy – dijo bebiendo el café, tomando su saco y saliendo de la casa a toda prisa.

Después de haber estado desde las cinco de la mañana arriando al ganado como todos los días lo hacía, ahora volvía a orillas del lago para tomar un pequeño descanso. El sol apenas estaba subiendo, pero aun era muy temprano. El ganado estaba pastando o bebiendo agua de aquel lago que franqueaba las tierras del señor Cartwrigth.

Jimmy se agachó para tomar un poco de aquella agua fresca del lago para mojarse la cara. Era un agua cristalina y fresca que reflejaba la imagen sonriente de aquel adolescente.

- ¡Jimmy!

Una voz entrecortada lo hizo levantarse de forma repentina mientras veía que una chica se acercaba hasta él, llorando de forma desesperada. Abrió sus brazos para recibirla, era la primera vez que le viera así, ella siempre tan alegre y dulce, ahora lloraba desconsolada.

- ¿Jenny?, ¿pero qué sucede?, ¿qué haces tan temprano despierta, sola y aquí? – Preguntó a Jenny después de que la dejó llorar un rato para que se desahogara.

- ¿Por qué Jimmy? – Preguntó la chica entre sollozos – ¿por qué mi... mi hermana es así? – Jimmy permaneció silencio ante lo que comentaba Jenny, no sabía a que se refería cuando hablaba de su hermana – ¿por qué permite que ese hombre la trate como una basura?, ¿por qué permite que ese hombre se quede con ella si sabe que es casado? Jimmy ¿por qué?, ¿acaso ella no sabe que esta destruyendo un hogar que apenas se esta formando? – volvió a llorar.

- Jenny, yo...

- Por favor Jimmy, sácame de mi casa, llévame contigo, ¡casémonos! – dijo Jenny desesperada. Jimmy se quedo silencio, ¿casarse?, ¿casarse? ¿Pero si apenas eran unos niños como podrían hacer eso?

- Jenny – dijo separándola de su pecho para que pudiera verlo a los ojos - el matrimonio no es la solución a un problema, dos personas se casan cuando se quieren, no por... por compromisos distintos al amor. Además somos muy jóvenes para casarnos.

- Pero hay quienes se casan a nuestra edad.

- Aun eres una niña Jenny y yo apenas tengo 15 años, no estoy listo para el matrimonio – Jenny sonrió ante lo comentado por Jimmy.

- Está bien Jimmy, ¿pero nos casaremos dentro de dos años?, yo tendré dieciséis y tu diecisiete y entonces si podremos casarnos – dijo Jenny sonriendo para después abrazar a Jimmy por el cuello – ¡gracias Jimmy! ¡Por lo menos se que también me quieres!

- ¿Qué?, ¿cuándo he dicho yo eso?

No muy lejos de allí dos jinetes se aproximaban hasta el lago y al ver la escena ambos sonrieron y se aproximaron al galope.

- ¡Hola Jimmy, Jenny!

- ¡Veo que los rumores de que son novios son ciertos!

- ¡Cállate Jhon! – dijo Jimmy a sus amigos Jhon y Bob que se habían acercado a ellos.

- Son ciertos chicos, tan ciertos como que nos casamos en dos años – dijo Jenny sonriendo y haciendo la seña con dos dedos, ante la sorpresa de Jimmy.

- Pero Jenny, yo no...

- No te apenes Jimmy, nosotros nos encargaremos de avisarles a todos por ti, ahora vamos al rancho de Tom y allí les avisaremos a ellos primero – comenzó a reír Jhon.

- ¡No te atrevas! – dijo Jimmy adelantándose pero tanto Bob como Jhon ya se habían alejado de ambos chicos para dirigirse al rancho de Tom.

- Te veo más tarde Jimmy – dijo Jenny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jimmy mientras salía corriendo detrás de los chicos a caballo.

- ¡Jenny! – gritó Jimmy al percatarse de todo lo que había pasado. Pero la chica solo volteo para agitar su mano en señal de despedida – ¡Que chica! – dijo Jimmy riendo.

Pero entonces recordó dos cosas que Jenny había comentado entre sollozos; "¿por qué permite que ese hombre se quede con ella si sabe que es casado?", "¿acaso ella no sabe que esta destruyendo un hogar que apenas se está formando?".

- Su hermana anda con un hombre casado y está deshaciendo un matrimonio recién formado – pensaba - ¿Cuántas parejas se acababan de formar en estos meses? Solo una, de hecho en años, solo una pareja es la recién formada: Candy y Niel. Nadie sabe el verdadero motivo del matrimonio, para el resto del pueblo es una pareja normal de enamorados. ¿Será que su hermana esta saliendo con Niel? – Se sorprendió tan solo de imaginarlo - Esto es algo que hay que averiguar.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo IX**

**Roberth White o Terry Grandchester**

Por MaryLuz

Los pájaros mañaneros surcaban los cielos posándose de cuando en cuando en los árboles que se encontraban adornando las calles de aquel rustico pueblo. La gente había comenzado sus labores matinales en las granjas, ordeñando las vacas, recogiendo los huevos y dando de comer a la gran cantidad de animales en ellas.

El aire olía a pan recién horneado.

Niel iba saliendo de casa de Selene a toda prisa, nunca se había quedado toda la noche con ella. Siempre procuraba salir aun de madrugada, aun incluso, durante los años de relación que tenían antes de haberse casado con Candy. Pero esta vez, los efectos del alcohol y la frustración por la noche anterior con Candy, le habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo en brazos de esa mujer que le adoraba.

Había tenido que dejar el auto cerca de la iglesia, para llegar sin ser visto hasta la casa de Selene, aquella madrugada. Así que volvió por el mismo sitio para recoger su auto e irse a la mansión, cuidando de no ser visto de forma sospechosa por la gente del pueblo. Pero el sacerdote que iba saliendo del interior de la iglesia, lo vio antes de abordar el auto.

- Señor Legan – dijo el sacerdote.

- Ah, señor cura, que sorpresa verlo – dijo Niel algo asustado al ser sorprendido a esa hora.

- Si, si muchacho, necesito que tú y Candy vengan esta tarde a hablar conmigo – Niel se puso nervioso al ir caminando con el anciano hombre hasta la iglesia.

- ¿Para qué señor cura? – preguntó algo nervioso.

- Bueno, ustedes solo comenzaron las amonestaciones, pero no me han dado ni fecha, ni hora de la boda – Niel suspiró aliviado.

- Muy bien señor cura, esta tarde estaremos Candy y yo con usted y si me disculpa...

- Si muchacho, saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel partió hasta la mansión y al llegar subió corriendo las escaleras. Pudo ver como Arthur, el chofer, arreglaba la puerta del dormitorio de Candy.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Niel a espaldas de Arthur, quien se paró a la carrera al escuchar la voz de su patrón.

- Arreglando la puerta de la habitación de su esposa, señor.

- ¿Quién te pidió que lo hicieras? – dijo Niel algo molesto.

- Su señora... su señora madre – dijo Arthur algo asustado, sabía las reacciones de Niel y le temía – ya, ya casi esta lista señor.

Niel observó la chapa de la puerta de la habitación de Candy, si, casi estaba terminada y del picaporte colgaban un par de llaves, las nuevas llaves de la habitación de Candy. Niel las tomó entre sus manos y sacó una de ellas tendiéndole la otra a Arthur.

- Cuando le des la llave a mi esposa, le dirás que la chapa solo traía una llave. – dijo Niel con una mirada brillante.

- Pero señor, todos saben que siempre vienen dos llaves...

- ¡Dirás que solo había una!... – dijo Niel elevando la voz, ante lo que Arthur se estremeció.

- Entiendo, solo venía una.

- Ahora termina.

- Si

Niel aventó la llave al aire mientras la atrapaba entre su mano al ir caminando rumbo a su habitación, silbando. Ahora podría entrar al cuarto de Candy cuando quisiera y a la hora que quisiera.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy se había visto en la necesidad de acompañar a su futura suegra y a Elisa al pueblo para ir a ver a la modista que le haría el vestido de novia. Había sido un alivio que la mujer solo le tomara medidas y se quedara con las dos mujeres Legan escogiendo modelos y tomando medidas, así ella podía aprovechar e ir a la iglesia a hablar con el cura.

Candy iba entrando a la iglesia buscando al cura, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que sentía, no podía casarse con Niel, pero estaba siendo obligada a ello. Sabía que el hablar con el cura en secreto de confesión no pondría en riesgo al hogar de Pony.

Entró al confesionario para disponerse a hablar con el cura, quien aun no la reconocía.

- Ave María – dijo el cura al sentir que alguien entraba al confesionario.

- Sin pecado concebido.

- Comienza hija mía.

- Señor Cura, soy Candy.

- Ha, hija mía, ¿has venido a confesarte?

- Si señor cura, necesito decirle tantas cosas, necesito hablar con alguien sin que ponga en riesgo el hogar de Pony.

- ¿Ha que te refieres hija?

Candy comenzó a contarle al cura todo lo que había vivido desde aquella cita en casa de los Legan, el encierro en la mansión, el infierno que le hacía pasar Elisa y Niel en aquellas paredes. El verdadero motivo del matrimonio y las consecuencias de no casarse con él. El acuerdo matrimonial que había hecho con Niel, el cual él había intentado romper al intentar abusar de ella la noche anterior. Y por último, aquel sentimiento encontrado, por un hombre que era rival de Niel en el juego, pero que ella había encontrado tan familiar.

- ¡Pero hija!, ¡todo lo que me has contado es increíble he inconcebible! – dijo el señor cura muy molesto.

- Pero es real señor cura, estoy obligada a casarme con Niel Legan para salvar el hogar de Pony... y no puedo hacer nada, más que tratar de quitarle los papeles.

- Tratare de hablar con él hija... – dijo el cura convencido de que podría influenciar en algo para que Niel regresar esa propiedad – si es temeroso de dios al grado de casarse por la iglesia, me hará caso.

- ¡No señor cura!, temo tanto que si sabe que le conté se moleste y haga algo en contra del hogar de Pony. Además la idea de casarnos por la iglesia es prácticamente mía, a él no le importa, no se cual fue el motivo de casarnos por la iglesia, pero el correr las amonestaciones me dio tiempo para tratar de solucionar el problema.

- ¡Pero hija! El casarse sin amor no es la solución...

- No tengo otra opción.

- ¿Pero será capaz de entregar el Hogar de Pony a O'Hara?

- Estoy casi segura señor cura, por lo mismo le suplico no le diga que usted sabe, por favor – dijo Candy suplicante.

- No tienes que pedírmelo hija, ante todo, es un secreto de confesión y tengo la obligación de cumplir con mis votos de silencio, aunque el revelar este horror pudiera salvarte, no puedo hacer nada.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel recorrió toda la casa buscando a Candy, a su madre o a Elisa sin obtener resultados. Hasta que encontró a Dorothy y ella le informó que las tres mujeres se encontraban con la modista que le haría el vestido a Candy.

Niel salió corriendo, como era posible que lo hubiera olvidado. Necesitaba vigilar a Candy.

Después de haber pasado toda la noche con Selene, se había puesto a pensar en que había sido un tonto al haber dejado a Candy salir de su habitación la noche anterior. Al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que Candy sentía por él desde el principio y este sentimiento no parecía haber cambiado en nada desde que se casaron, por más amable y romántico que trató de comportarse. Así que no había ningún motivo por el cual detenerse. ¿Ella creía que era un castigo?, pues entonces lo sería.

Candy iba saliendo de la iglesia en compañía del cura, se sentía un poco mejor al haber hablado con alguien.

Niel llegó donde estaban Elisa y Sahara con la modista. La modista tomaba a Sahara las medidas para el vestido de la boda mientras Niel sacaba a Elisa del salón.

- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Niel molesto a su hermana.

- Yo que sé, ¡no soy su niñera! – contestó a su vez molesta Elisa.

- Pero tenías que vigilarla, ¡no dejarla sola!.

- No voy a andar detrás de ella mientras tú te largas toda la noche sabrá dios a donde.

- Es tu parte del trato vigilarla cuando yo no este.

- No es parte del trato vigilarla mientras tú te diviertes.

- Elisa... – dijo Niel enojado tomándola de los hombros.

- Ya, no te enojes – dijo soltándose del fuerte apretón que su hermano daba a sus hombros - está en la iglesia, no le vi ningún problema el que fuera allí.

- Me haces enojar a propósito – dijo Niel dándose la vuelta para salir en busca de su esposa.

El sol del medio día estaba en lo más alto de aquel cielo azul, la gente caminaba por las calles de pueblo rumbo a sus casas. Olía a comida en cada esquina, era casi la hora del almuerzo y Candy recordó su amado Hogar de Pony. La comida del hogar de Pony preparada por sus queridas maestras y llamando a comer a todos los niños. ¿Valía la pena su sacrificio por ellas? Si, mil veces si.

- ¡Vaya!, jamás había visto tantas pecas juntas caminando con tanta ensoñación.

Candy volteo para ver al hombre que le había dicho pecosa, reconocía su voz y su acento y ese sarcasmo tan natural en él. No pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco al verlo sonriendo recargado en la silla del caballo, ahora traía puestos unos lentes obscuros y así sería más difícil verle el color de los ojos.

- ¡Terry! – dijo Candy al verle. Terry saltó de un brinco del caballo para acercarse a ella.

- Vaya, señora Legan – dijo con toda intención – creía que ya habíamos quedado, en que yo no era ese antipático actor. Pero si quiere decirme Terry en lugar de Roberth – se encogió de hombros – por mi no hay inconveniente – Volvió a sonreír – si eso hace que correspondas a mis besos de la forma en que lo hiciste anoche – dijo Terry tomándola por la barbilla sonriendo y volviéndole a tutear. Pero Candy se soltó de forma altiva.

- Pues si no eres Terry, eres tan antipático como él – dijo Candy dándose la vuelta totalmente sonrojada por el comentario.

Candy alcanzó a retirarse solo un par de pasos hasta que chocó contra algo fuerte y blando que estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Hola querida!

- ¡Niel! – dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a Niel que la tenía sujeta de los hombros y la veía con burla

- Yo también te extrañaba

- Buenas tardes, señor Legan – dijo Terry molesto al ver la forma en la que Niel abrazaba a Candy. Niel sujetó entonces a Candy por los hombros y volteo para ver a Roberth White.

- Vaya señor White, no esperaba verlo tan temprano en el pueblo. ¿Ya conoce usted a mi esposa, Candy? – dijo Niel sintiéndose amenazado por aquel hombre. La mirada que el hombre le dirigía a través de los lentes obscuros se podía sentir entre los dos. No sabía por que se sentía amenazado por aquel hombre, pero se sentía algo inseguro y celoso de que se hubiera topado con Candy.

- Claro señor Legan, ya tuve el gusto de conocer a su bella esposa. ¿No es así señora?

- He, si – dijo Candy nerviosa. Pero Terry pudo notar en la mirada de Candy algo más que el nerviosismo.

- Con su permiso, espero verlo esta noche para la revancha señor Legan.

- Por supuesto señor White, nos veremos esta noche sin falta.

Niel permaneció sujetando a Candy de los hombros mientras ambos veían como Terry montaba a caballo de un brinco, jalaba las riendas del caballo y se despedía de ambos golpeando la solapa de su sombrero.

La mirada de Niel no perdió la figura de Roberth White en ningún momento, hasta que lo vio dar la vuelta cerca de la plaza para perderse detrás de la Iglesia.

Entonces su vista se desvió a los ojos verde esmeralda que también habían seguido la figura gallarda que montaba de forma tan masculina, aquel caballo blanco sombreado, un magnifico pinto del rancho Cartwrigth.

Y tú ¿de dónde conoces a Roberth White? – preguntó sumamente enfadado enfrentando a su esposa.

- ¡Me lo encontré mientras salía de la iglesia! – dijo Candy a la defensiva, como decirle que no era así, que le había conocido en el portal de las rosas y la noche anterior había respondido de forma apasionada a un beso suyo. No, jamás podría.

- ¿De la iglesia?, no se por que no te creo... – dijo Niel comenzando a jalarla justamente hacía la iglesia.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Candy tratando de caminar tan rápido como él.

- Precisamente a la iglesia- dijo Niel con el tono de voz aun molesto.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry había montado, al caballo pinto de Jimmy, con suma violencia, pero haciendo gala de actuación se había dado la vuelta para despedirse con una sonrisa, de la pareja.

Pero ahora que estaba lejos de ellos, podía dar rienda suelta a su enojo. No podía soportar ver como Niel abrazaba a Candy, con que posesión la sujetaba y no pudo dejar de percibir el miedo en la mirada de ella. ¿Cuándo Candy había mostrado miedo en su mirada?, ¿cuándo?... solo ante los caballos cuando estuvieron en el colegio, miedo que ella había superado. Esa era la misma mirada que pudo ver ahora en ella. Candy le temía a Niel, ¿qué se habría atrevido a hacerle ese maldito para que Candy reaccionara así ante su presencia?.

- ¡Hijo! – Terry escucho la voz de un hombre mayor que le hizo detener su caballo y volteara para ver quien le llamaba hijo. Regresó un poco hasta donde el hombre le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

- ¿Dígame señor? – dijo Terry bajando del caballo.

- Sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero como veras, soy un hombre mayor y cargar las cosas cada día se me dificultan más. ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirte ayuda para cargar este recipiente de leche? – dijo el hombre señalando el pesado recipiente que tenía en frente de él.

- No será ninguna molestia – dijo Terry con una sonrisa disponiéndose a cargar el recipiente – solo dígame donde lo quiere.

- Por aquí joven, yo lo guío – dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta trasera de aquel enorme edificio.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel llevó a Candy hasta el interior de la iglesia buscando por todos lados al cura, aprovechando que ambos estaban ahora en el pueblo, aprovecharía la oportunidad para decirle la fecha de la boda.

- No entiendo que hacemos aquí Niel – dijo Candy sin saber el motivo.

- El señor cura, me dijo en la mañana, que quería hablar con nosotros respecto a la fecha de la boda, ya que los dos estamos aquí, hablaremos con él – Candy se sintió nerviosa, ella acababa de hablar con el cura, de los motivos del Niel para casarse y no sabía como lo recibiría él, si apenas acababan de pasar unos minutos.

El señor cura iba caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia con un el sacristán, un hombre ya mayor y detrás de ambos hombres un tercer hombre, solo que mas joven, cargaba un enorme recipiente, solo que por llevarlo al frente al hombre no se le veía la mitad del cuerpo.

Candy comenzó a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo, sin necesidad de verlo, ella sabía quien era. Ahora tenía dos motivos por los cuales sentirse nerviosa. Uno, el señor cura sabía lo de Niel; dos, ese hombre cargando el recipiente era Roberth White.

Niel se adelantó para salir al pasillo por donde el señor cura se había separado del sacristán y de Roberth, sin haber dado señales de haberlo reconocido, mientras Candy se había quedado parada siguiendo la figura de aquel hombre que se alejaba detrás de aquel otro hombre mayor que había acompañado al cura.

El señor cura al ver a Niel acercarse frunció el entrecejo, no podía imaginar casando a Candy, una chica tan dulce, noble y de los sentimientos mas puros, con un hombre tan ruin y malvado como aparecía Niel ante sus ojos ahora.

- Señor cura, como nos pidió, Candy y yo hemos venido a hablar de la fecha de la boda – dijo Niel sonriendo.

- Claro hijo – dijo el señor cura enojado ante la cara de sorpresa de Candy – Candy ya me contó de eso, ahora solo quiero hablar contigo... a solas – dijo mientras Candy se quedaba parada a la puerta de la sacristía a donde el señor Cura llevaba a Niel.

- Pero señor Cura – dijo Candy preocupada.

- No te apures hija mía, solo le daré algunas recomendaciones a tu futuro marido – dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta tras de él y dejando a Candy afuera.

- ¡Oh dios!, que no le vaya a comentar nada – pensó Candy preocupada mordiendo nerviosamente los nudillos de sus manos.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry había llevado el recipiente de leche hasta la cocina de la iglesia, no sabía que la iglesia tuviera una entrada trasera por la cual se pudiera colar hasta la parte interior de la misma.

Ahora daba un paseo por el interior reconociendo cada lugar de aquel sagrado sitio.

Candy había llegado hasta el pequeño altar de la iglesia e hincada rezaba por que todo saliera muy bien para todos en el Hogar de Pony, rogaba porque Niel a ultima hora desistiera de todo y regresara las escrituras del hogar y si eso no era posible, rogaba porque el enojo del señor cura no fuera a revelar algo a Niel de lo que habían hablado.

Terry pudo ver una figura femenina en el altar rezando con mucho fervor, de espaldas y sin acercarse mucho, la había podido reconocer, era de nuevo ella, Candy, su Candy. Avanzaba hasta el confesionario quedando casi a la misma altura que ella, se metió dentro del mismo para poder admirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando había cambiado en esos seis años de separación, cuanto tiempo perdido sin forma de recuperarlo, si tan solo él hubiera hecho algo cuando tuvo la oportunidad... quizá Candy ni si quiera estuviera pasando por el martirio de verse obligada a casarse con Niel.

Candy entonces se levantó del altar y caminó rumbo al confesionario. Se sentía de forma extraña, como si alguien la estuviera observando desde hacia unos minutos. Pero al levantarse del altar, aquellas pisadas que había escuchado ya no se oían y no había visto a nadie acercarse.

Sin animarse a caminar a la salida de la iglesia se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el interior de la iglesia pasando por el confesionario donde estaba Terry. Pero su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía ¿por qué?, ¿es qué acaso algo pasaría?, ¿es qué acaso el Hogar de Pony corría peligro? Se había visto detenida frente al confesionario y ahora regresaba la vista a todas las bancas de madera de aquella iglesia. No era hora de dar misas y por eso ella estaba vacía.

Terry pudo ver como Candy se detenía pensativa ante el confesionario, si ella se metía a confesarse ¿qué le diría? No era tan bueno imitando voces de ancianos, apenas y podía cambiar su propio acento. Pero no, ella no parecía interesada en confesarse, parecía preocupada cuando se dio la vuelta a contemplar las bancas vacías de aquella iglesia.

Las puertas del confesionario se abrieron de par en par en un movimiento rápido para dejar ver un par de brazos que cubrían la boca de Candy y la jalaban fuertemente hacía el interior de aquel confesionario de madera.

Candy cerró los ojos al sentir las fuertes manos que la tomaban, pero extrañamente no se sentía asustada, solo su corazón lo sentía casi estallar. Las manos que la apresaban no eran duras, era una cálida caricia sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos para toparse con un par de ojos cubiertos por el vidrio oscuro de unos lentes. La señal de silencio apareció ante su vista como en la noche anterior, cuando pudo escuchar una serie de pisadas que se aproximaban cerca del confesionario.

- ¡Maldita sea Candy!, ¿dónde te has metido ahora? – pudieron escuchar la voz de Niel en voz baja que buscaba a Candy y se había detenido cerca del confesionario donde ellos estaban – Todavía tuve que aguantar los sermones de ese viejo cura... va, ¡me largo! ¡Más te vale que llegues a la mansión! – gritó Niel en la iglesia, provocando que el eco retumbara en el lugar.

Terry soltó a Candy del abrazo en el que la había tenido mientras escuchaban a Niel alejarse, pero aun no la dejaba salir del reducido lugar.

- ¿Qué hace? – dijo Candy sin moverse.

- Contemplarte – dijo Roberth viéndola de cerca – Eres más hermosa de día que de noche.

- ¡Déjeme salir! – dijo Candy ruborizada, intentando empujarlo, pero él no se movió.

- Nunca creí que las pecas lucieran tan bien en rojo – dijo Terry sarcástico al ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

- No sé que pretende, pero esto que usted hace me puede causar conflictos con Niel y es algo que no puedo permitir, yo no soy una apuesta más, como las que se juegan cada noche.

- Lo sé, pero creo que si amaras a tu esposo ni si quiera estarías ahora aquí, conmigo y no hubieras respondido anoche a mi beso de la forma en que lo hiciste. ¿A caso es cierto y no amas a tu esposo? Dices que no eres una apuesta, sin embargo no puedo evitar el apostarte a que ni si quiera has sido su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra – dijo Terry clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Candy, ante el rubor intenso de ella por sus preguntas.

- Eso es algo que no le importa señor Grandchester – dijo Candy.

- ¿Grandchester? – observo Terry a Candy mientras el rubor se intensificaba cada ves mas en ella – quizá soy Terruce Granchester en el cuerpo de Roberth White y eso hace que tu te sientas tan atraída – dijo Terry

Terry iba acercándose a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos, Candy sentía como ese imán que le unía a este desconocido ejercía sus influencias sobre ella. Sin saber en que momento, cerró los ojos ante el primer contacto de los labios tiernos y calientes de Terry que habían tocado primero sus labios, para después reclamarlos de forma urgida.

Los labios de Terry se fueron posesionando de los suyos como la noche anterior, las manos fuertes de él la sujetaban fuertemente en un abrazo posesivo. Ella correspondía de nuevo a ese beso con la misma pasión de la noche anterior, ¿por qué permitir que un desconocido se apropiara de su mente y de su corazón? Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan bien a su lado, en ese abrazo, con ese beso.

Candy reaccionó de repente al percatarse del lugar en el que estaba, con él hombre con el que estaba.

Él abrió los ojos al sentir que ella se asustaba, pudo ver la cara de preocupación en ella.

- Esto está mal, muy mal – dijo Candy llorando.

- No está mal amar a alguien – dijo Terry.

Terry se acercó a ella para tratar de abrazarla, pero ella lo empujó y salió corriendo del confesionario y posteriormente de la iglesia.

- Candy... – dijo Terry viendo como ella salía corriendo llorando de la iglesia. "No, no puede estar mal amar a alguien como yo te sigo amando a ti..." – pensó para si mismo.

Mientras Terry salía despacio de la iglesia, los ojos cansados de un hombre mayor pudieron ver más haya de lo que ambos pretendían que se viera.

- Ah estos chicos los une algo más que el amor... los une el destino... – pensó el señor cura viendo como los dos se habían separado y apresurándose a detener a Terry – ¿Señor White? – dijo el señor cura imaginando de quien se trataba. Un hombre joven, barbado y forastero, no podía ser otro más que él hombre qué le describiera Candy hacía unas horas.

Terry volteo a ver quien le llamaba por su nombre falso y se sorprendió al ver parado en la puerta de la iglesia al señor cura. Regresó sobre sus pasos para ver que se le ofrecía al señor cura y ver como es que sabía su nombre.

- Si señor cura, Roberth White – contestó Terry.

- Me gustaría hablar un poco con usted, señor White – dijo el cura para sorpresa de Terry.

- Claro, si me puede decir ¿de qué? – dijo Terry siguiendo al señor cura dentro de la iglesia de nuevo.

- De Candy, hijo mío, de Candy...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Después de hablar con el señor cura, Terry pudo sincerarse con el sacerdote y hacerle ver, que él estaba enterado del motivo del matrimonio de Candy. Así mismo enteró al señor cura de quien era en realidad, necesitaba tener su ayuda y el cura simpatizó con su causa. Después de esa platica con el cura, Terry se hizo el firme propósito de hacer que Niel llegara todas las noches borracho a la mansión, al grado de que no pudiera sostenerse. Tenía que haber alguna forma de tratar de evitar que Candy estuviera en peligro. No sabía si Niel había ejercido sus derechos con Candy, pero él estaba casi seguro de que no, ella no era aun la mujer de Niel y si en sus manos estaba el evitarlo, lo haría, el señor cura no había querido hablar al respecto por considerarlo secreto de confesión, pero él sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que Candy aun no era la mujer de ese cobarde de Niel.

Cada noche, desde ese día en la iglesia, regresaba a la cantina para pelear arduamente con Niel en el póker. Jugada tras jugada y botella tras botella, Terry no permitía que Niel se fuera sobrio de la cantina. Muchas veces los amigos de Niel se encargaron de llevarlo casi a rastras a la mansión Legan, mientras Terry permanecía en sus cabales. Gracias a la actuación había podido convencer a todos los comensales del lugar, que ambos rivales de juego terminaban ahogados en alcohol. Pero apenas salía Terry de la cantina, su semblante volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Había aprendido a tirar el licor cuando nadie se daba cuenta y así obligaba a Niel a beber más rápido y que se le subiera más deprisa.

Candy todas las noches aparecía en el balcón de su habitación, después de que escuchaba como los sirvientes llevaban a Niel hasta su habitación, totalmente dormido por el alcohol. No sabía si Roberth estaba afuera, pero su corazón le decía que alguien la vigilaba de lejos, cuidando de ella. ¿Acaso era él que le veía detrás de la barda de aquella mansión? No lo sabía, pero aun así salía cada noche para decirle que todo estaba bien. No había vuelto a salir de la mansión esperando la oportunidad de poder apoderase de los papeles del hogar de Pony, pero hasta el momento no lo había logrado, Niel siempre los llevaba consigo. Pero a pesar de no salir de la mansión, su pensamiento siempre esta fuera de la misma, con Roberth White.

Jimmy, por su parte, se había encargado de vigilar más de cerca a la hermana de Jenny, Selene, pero hasta ese día no había visto que Niel le visitara y Jenny no había querido comentarle más del asunto.

El día de la boda se aproximaba y ni Candy, ni Terry ni Jimmy habían podido aun conseguir los papeles del Hogar de Pony de manos de Niel.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Otra noche de juego había pasado. En esta ocasión, como en algunas otras, Roberth había ganado a Niel, lo que había provocado que Niel regresara a la mansión sumamente molesto. No había podido derrotarlo y esos no lo podía tolerar, el alcohol lo había cegado y no había podido usar sus artimañas para ganar. Parecía que Roberth había aprendido a jugar mejor de unos días a la fecha. Pero lo que más le había molestado eran las indirectas sobre su matrimonio. ¿A caso este hombre sabía que Candy no le amaba y aun no la hacía suya?

Pues ahora si podía ella cumplirle y si no quería lo haría a la fuerza. De esa forma podría presumir ante los hombres de la cantina y más de Roberth White lo bien que se comportaba su esposa en la cama. Roberth White le había enojado tanto que la única forma que tenía para desquitarse de su furia era tomar a Candy.

Metió torpemente la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar una llave en especial. Sigilosamente metió la llave a la cerradura y dio vuelta a ella abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su esposa. Entró a ella cerrando la puerta por dentro.

Esta noche había llegado un poco menos tomado que los días anteriores, pero había conservado la suficiente lucidez como para no caer al tratar de subir las escaleras y aun tambaleándose delante de la puerta de Candy pudo abrirla. Ahora solo tenía que llegar hasta la cama sin caerse.

Ante él apareció la imagen de una persona en la cama, estaba a oscuras, pero era fácil ver que alguien descansaba en el lecho. Las cortinas cerradas de la habitación impedían el paso de la luz de luna y todo permanecía en penumbras. Se acercó poco a poco hasta la cama, mientras iba dejando sus ropas tiradas en el suelo de la habitación. Torpemente se quitó el reloj para dejarlo sobre el peinador de aquella recamara rasgando por la premura su muñeca derecha. Y totalmente desnudo se acomodo junto al cuerpo de su esposa mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la sabana... esta vez Candy no se escaparía de sus manos...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanfiction no es responsable de lo que aquí se publica, cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.**

**Los personajes de Candy son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los uso para fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro. **

**Flor Imperial**

**Capitulo X**

**Confesiones**

Por MaryLuz

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Este capitulo contiene un poco de escenas de contenido adulto, si alguien se siente ofendido con este tipo de escenas favor de no continuar con la lectura. Recomendado solo para mayores de 13 años.**

El viento frío de la noche recorría en fuertes torrentes los campos de aquel bosque haciendo que al pasar por las espigas de las hierbas largas estas aullaran con el viento que soplaba. A cada instante, los relámpagos desgarraban las tinieblas anunciando una tormenta y haciendo que el cielo se obscureciera por las interminables nubes negras.

La luna que iluminaba el camino unos momentos antes, se había ocultado detrás de las nubes de tormenta, solo el resplandor fugaz de un rayo iluminaba brevemente el camino. La noche clara que había dejado traslucir las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, se había convertido, en unos cuantos minutos, en la noche más oscura de la que tenía conocimiento.

Candy corría a toda velocidad por aquel bosque en camino a su libertad, hasta que estuvo conciente de que no estaba sola. Entonces la noche o el camino pasaron a un segundo término y dejó de ser conciente de ellos, solo escuchaba en sus oídos el sonido de las pisadas detrás de ella. ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta tan pronto?, ¿cómo?, no tuvo más que acelerar su paso y comenzar a correr aun más deprisa.

Una hora atrás, había entrado en la habitación de Niel para tratar de ver si había dejado las escrituras del Hogar de Pony en su habitación por algún milagro. No había entrado temprano porque de nuevo Elisa y su madre la habían entretenido, después de algunas horas de estar discutiendo sobre la boda que se llevaría a cabo en unas cuantas semanas, ella se había retirado a su habitación para esperar a que las mujeres Legan se durmieran y confiar en que Niel no regresara aun, para entrar en busca de esos papeles.

Al entrar en la habitación, lo primero que vio, le hizo sentirse sumamente feliz. Sobre el tocador estaba un sobre membretado, aquel que Niel siempre cargaba y en el que guardaban las escrituras del hogar de Pony. Lo tomó sin pensarlo y corrió hasta su habitación.

No sabía que hacer de forma inmediata, ¿preparar su maleta y salir corriendo rumbo al hogar de Pony?, ¿irse de Lakewood?, no sabía... la verdad no sabía... lo primero era salir de esa mansión y ya.

Así que lo primero sería salir de la mansión sin que se dieran cuanta, ya después les avisaría del cambio de planes. Si lo hacía esa misma noche corría el riesgo de que Niel le quitara los papeles ahora que los tenía.

Puso unas cuantas almohadas en la cama y las cubrió con la colcha para cambiarse su bata por un vestido y salir por la ventana de su habitación. No le importaban sus cosas, ella no tenía mucho allí.

Pero al ir bajando por el árbol, vio como las luces de un auto se aproximaban y se ocultó detrás de otro de los árboles cercanos. Pudo ver como Niel bajaba tambaleante del auto y caminaba torpemente hasta la entrada de la mansión, en cuanto él entro, ella salió del lugar.

- ¡Libre por fin! – dijo mentalmente Candy, comenzando a caminar por la vereda que salía de los campos de la mansión Legan, viendo la luna y las estrellas y acariciando al mismo tiempo la bolsa de su vestido que guardaba los anhelados papeles del Hogar de Pony.

Pero su gusto duro poco, porque comenzó a escuchar primero a lo lejos y después más cerca las pisadas de algo o de alguien que le seguía.

Su primera impresión fue de miedo ante lo desconocido, ¿podría ser un animal que le seguía?, ¿pero que animal había en el bosque lo suficientemente peligroso para que le hiciera daño?, ninguno. Pero las pisadas se escuchaban fuertes, de algo grande que se acercaba. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada mientras apretaba fuertemente en la bolsa de su vestido los papeles.

- ¿Acaso Niel ya se dio cuenta que los papeles no están?, ¿acaso ya sabe que yo tampoco estoy? ¿Ya sabrá que yo los tengo? ¿Será él quien ahora viene en mi búsqueda?

Estos últimos pensamientos fueron los que hicieron que Candy saliera corriendo entre las ramas del bosque olvidándose del camino, volteando de cuando en cuando para ver si Niel no la seguía.

Los rayos surcaban más el cielo, iluminando con su luz, todo el lugar, pero las hojas de los árboles del bosque no permitían el paso de esta luz, todo estaba sumamente oscuro.

Candy se sentía desesperada, las pisadas que le seguían cada vez se acercaban más a ella, pudo escuchar que decían algo, pero como el viento soplaba en su contra, no pudo distinguir que decía. Imaginaba que Niel la amenazaba para que devolviera los papeles, pero sería algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

Ella conocía el camino al portal de las rosas de memoria, pero el miedo ahora le había hecho correr sin fijarse por donde iba, además la negrura de la noche no le permitía estar segura de a donde se dirigía. La rama larga de un árbol que descendía alcanzó a rasguñar su cara arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

- Candy, detente...

Alcanzó a escuchar sin saber de quien era la voz, estaba aun lejos, pero tenía que lograr salir del bosque, sabía que se había internado en el bosque de los Andrew, tenía que intentar ahora llegar a la casa de Albert, el podría ayudarle a escapar de Niel, con los papeles en la mano, el podría ayudarle. Solo había que llegar al portal de las rosas de nuevo, pero ¿dónde estaba?

Candy se detuvo un momento en medio del bosque, según recordaba, la distancia que había corrido, el portal no debería estar lejos, pero las pisadas se aproximaban a ella, ya no había escuchado que le gritaran.

Los rayos comenzaron a ser acompañados por truenos y en pocos segundos el agua comenzó a caer en gruesas gotas de lluvia que lo empaparon todo.

La ropa de Candy quedo pegada a ella en poco tiempo, el agua se había soltado fuerte y seguía cayendo cuando volteo a ver por su hombro y una figura se reflejo con un rayo muy cerca de ella. Candy comenzó a correr de nuevo cuando chocó con un enorme árbol inclinado delante de ella sin que lo hubiese visto y cayó en el lodo en el que se había convertido el suelo por el que corría. La tierra estaba sumamente blanda ahora que estaba mojada y esta se resbalaba por la ladera donde estaba, parecía como si un pequeño río se formara bajo su cuerpo.

La figura que Candy viera reflejada se volvió a ver en lo alto de la colina donde estaba Candy, ella lo vio y asustada se levantó y siguió caminando por la orilla de aquel rió formado por el agua de lluvia que caía y el lodo del terreno, pudo escuchar que de nuevo decían algo, pero los truenos le impedían escuchar.

La tierra lodosa se desprendió de la ladera donde estaba Candy y ella sintió como si el piso se moviera bajo sus pies. Sin poder evitarlo cayó sin alcanzar a detenerse de ninguna parte.

- ¡Candy! – dijo aquella persona con voz desesperada, acercándose hasta la ladera, para darse cuenta de que no era una colina donde Candy estaba, estuvo caminando al borde de un rió que formaba una cascada un poco más arriba y ahora ella caía desde lo alto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró detrás de ella...

Candy pudo sentir que caía, no sabía que tan alto había llegado en la carrera, podía ver como la figura en el borde le veía al destellar un rayo en el negro cielo, pero aun no pudo distinguir su cara, todo estaba tan oscuro que solo pudo ver una sombra alta. Cerró los ojos, era mejor esperar así. Quizá muriera, pero tenía en sus manos los papeles del hogar de Pony y eso salvaría a su hogar de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer Niel.

Candy sintió como caía al agua y abrió los ojos al sentir que se hundía. Su vista se aguzó al ver como algo más entraba al agua detrás de ella.

- ¡Anthony! – dijo al ver que él entraba al agua para sujetarla y ella extendía sus brazos para tomarlo del cuello.

- Sujétate fuerte Candy – le dijo él.

- ¿Has venido a llevarme?

- No llorona, aun no.

- Pero ya está todo en orden, tengo los papeles del hogar de pony, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ¡Anthony!, ¡llévame contigo!

- Creo que no tienes los papeles correctos Candy, solo tienes un sobre vació.

La vista de Candy se nubló en lágrimas al escuchar lo que Anthony le había dicho para después sumirse en un sueño profundo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pasaba de la media noche y el pueblo estaba silenció, nadie por las calles, ya que la lluvia parecía haber espantado a todos los comensales que solían andar por la cantina a esas horas.

Jimmy permanecía, como otros días, a la expectativa en casa de Selene, tenía que averiguar si el hombre que visitaba a la hermana de Jenny era Niel. Estaba casi seguro, solo le faltaba confirmarlo al verlo entrar a esa casa... pero en todos los días que tenía de vigilar, no había ni una sola señal de Niel.

Jimmy se recargó en la pared de aquel edificio, y cansado de la vigilancia se sentó en el suelo, la lluvia parecía cesar, pero el sombrero no le cubría mucho de aquella lluvia ligera. Comenzaba a sentir frío, pero no quería irse, no aun, tenía que aguantar un poco más, se lo debía a ella, a Candy.

- ¡Jimmy!

Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo incorporarse de forma inmediata, para ver a la chica que le hablaba.

- ¿Jenny?, Jenny es muy tarde para que estés afuera de tu casa, además está lloviendo, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, pensé que tendrías frío y te traje un poco de café – Jimmy observó el recipiente que Jenny le tendía, desconcertado y agradecido a la vez.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo tomándolo y sentándose en el suelo de nuevo para comenzar a beber – ¿cómo me viste? – Jenny se sentó a un lado de él sin cerrar el paraguas que llevaba para cubrirse ambos.

- Realmente hace días que te veo en este sitio, ¿acaso me vigilas? – Jimmy volteo a verla de reojo.

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque ves hacia mi casa, pensé que uno de estos días llegarías a visitarme, pero no lo has hecho.

- Realmente no te estoy vigilando Jenny y no me agradaría toparme con el hombre que visita a tu hermana, si uno de estos días fuera a tu casa.

- Ah, creo que ya es tarde y debo irme – dijo Jenny poniéndose de pie de forma nerviosa, pero Jimmy la tomó por la muñeca.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es?, ¿es Niel Legan verdad?

- No, no sé de que hablas...

- Está bien, ya no te preguntare, pero ¿por qué no me acompañas un rato? – Jenny sonrió y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

El silenció se apoderó de ambos por un momento, mientras Jimmy seguía bebiendo el café. Le había sentado de maravilla, le regresaba el calor al cuerpo.

- El café esta delicioso, ¿tú lo preparaste? – pregunto Jimmy.

- Si, que bueno que te gusta – dijo Jenny sonriendo, para después ponerse seria – Jimmy, yo... yo... – Jimmy volteo a verla, parecía nerviosa, precia quererle decir algo pero no se atrevía.

- Jenny – dijo Jimmy tomándola de la mano – cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, puedes hacerlo sin temor- Jenny desvió la mirada por un momento.

- Selene me ha dicho que debo hablarte con la verdad, Jimmy – dijo dudosa.

- ¿A qué verdad te refieres?, no te entiendo Jenny.

- Le conté que planeamos casarnos en dos años.

- Pero Jenny, yo no.

- No podemos – dijo sollozando.

- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo Jimmy frunciendo el ceño asombrado por la interrupción y algo intrigado por la reacción de Selene, o ¿será de la propia Jenny? – ¿acaso no le gusto a Selene? – dijo algo molesto por creer que se debía a él.

- Oh, no Jimmy, al contrario, a Selene le gustas mucho, dice que eres un buen chico, que harías un marido perfecto – dijo sonriendo, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos – El problema es que... que...

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- Es que te he mentido – dijo desviando de nuevo la mirada, pero al ver que Jimmy no decía nada, volteo a verlo y continuó – ¿no preguntas en que te he mentido? – Pero Jimmy se quedó silencio – no tengo 14 años Jimmy... – pero Jimmy no se sorprendió - ¿A caso ya lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

- Porque efectivamente ya lo sabía Jenny, desde hace cuánto nos conocemos, ¿he? ¿Desde cuando ibas al Hogar de Pony a jugar con los niños?... Jenny, desde entonces se que edad tienes...

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? – dijo Jenny sorprendida.

- ¿Para qué?, sabía que este enamoramiento tuyo por mi pasaría tarde o temprano.

- ¿Cómo el tuyo por Candy?

- No estamos hablando de mí.

- No, pero yo te amo Jimmy, quizá esperemos un poco más de tiempo. ¿Me esperaras? Solo un poquitín más, ¿sí?

- Jenny, eres una niña muy linda y estoy seguro que en unos años serás una hermosa mujer, cualquiera chico estará encantado de hacerte su esposa – Jenny sonrió.

- Hay, es muy tarde – dijo levantándose de golpe - Selene se molestara si no me ve en mi habitación, Gracias Jimmy te veo después... y ya no te mojes – dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Jimmy y dándole el paraguas en la mano y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa.

- ¡Qué chica! – Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como Jenny entraba a su casa cubriéndose con ambos brazos mientras él detenía el paraguas para no mojarse tanto – esperar unos años, seguramente encontrara a alguien más – dijo de forma triste y seria observando aquella casa.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La lluvia caía sin cesar, pero el viento ya no soplaba tan fuerte, ahora era una lluvia tranquila que dejaba escuchar el golpeteo rítmico a lo lejos.

El ruido de la leña quemándose en la chimenea se unía al sonido rítmico de la lluvia, el aroma a leña y a café recién preparado se podía apreciar en el ambiente.

Con pesados pestañeos, Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos, para apreciar el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Todo estaba semi oscuro, solo la luz que la leña encendida, en aquella chimenea, proporcionaba era lo que alumbraba aquella sala en la que ahora se encontraba, cubierta con una manta que le arropaba.

Sin atreverse a levantarse aún, trataba de reconocer aquel lugar. Le parecía vagamente familiar, el techo de madera, la chimenea, el sofá que estaba detrás de ella, esa manta y sobre todo el aroma a café mezclado con un aroma a sándalo que le recordaban tanto a alguien.

Candy se levantó rápidamente al saber a quien le recordaba ese perfume, a Terry o Roberth White, pero la manta cayó de su pecho dándose cuenta de inmediato que solo traía el corsé, ¿dónde estaba su vestido? levantó de nuevo la manta para cubrirse mientras volteaba su vista para buscar a alguien.

Sintió como el rubor, que antes le cubriera al sentirse semidesnuda al traer solo el corsé, se incrementaba aun más al ver a aquel hombre de espaldas a ella, sin la camisa puesta, secando su cabello con una toalla. Podía ver su musculatura moverse con sus movimientos. A pesar de estar semi oscuro, pudo distinguirlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada al verlo moverse, sin poder evitarlo se levantó de donde estaba para encararlo. ¿Era él quien la seguía?, ¿fue él quien la rescató del río?, ¿fue él quien la desnudo?, ¿era él quien le hacía sentir tan acalorada o era la chimenea encendida?

Con la manta cubriéndola caminó descalza cerca de él sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y sin percatarse aun de su presencia. Ella se quedó muda al ver su perfil, era inconfundible, aquella mandíbula, aquel mechón oscuro de cabellos cayendo seductoramente húmedos sobre sus ojos, aquella nariz que tan conciente le hacia sentirse de sus labios, de su mentón desnudo...

¡Terry!, ¡era Terry!

- ¡Terry Grandchester! – gritó entre desesperada y feliz de poder verlo por fin como era y no con una barba como lo conocía hasta ahora. El volteo asustado al escuchar su voz, para en cuestión de segundos recuperar su postura y seguir con el trabajo de secarse su cabello sin tomarse el tiempo para verla.

- Por un momento pensé que la Hermana Grey me descubría en el bosque fumando – rio por un momento - Veo que ya despertaste pecosa dormilona, has dormido un buen rato – dijo él de forma burlona.

- Es todo lo que piensas decirme – dijo ella con la voz molesta – solo que he dormido demasiado...

- ¿Qué más puedo decirte? – preguntó por fin volteando a verla.

- En principio ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿en esta cabaña?, ¿ocupando una identidad que no es la tuya?

- Bueno, pecas...

- ¡Deja de decirme pecas! – gritó ella enojada.

- Está bien, pecas - dijo él, encarándola, mientras ella hacía un mohín de enojo - Bueno, después de 10 meses de arduo trabajo, necesitaba de un buen descanso, estar en un lugar donde no fuera conocido ni asediado. Así que fui con Albert y el amablemente me cedió las llaves de la cabaña y para poder pasearme por el pueblo sin ser reconocido, suelo usar una barba - contestó Terry convencido. En parte era verdad.

- Porque será que no te creo – dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos. Mientras él desviaba la mirada – Todas las veces que te vi con barba, ¡eras tú!, ¡tú mentiroso! – dijo ella tratando de darle un golpe, pero el la detuvo por la muñeca y aparto su brazo poniéndolo en su espalda acercándola peligrosamente a su rostro.

- Sabes perfectamente, que si me golpeas, puedo devolvértelo – dijo muy cerca de ella, mientras ella recordaba la primera y última vez que le había golpeado, después de aquel beso en Escocía.

- ¿Serías capaz de golpearme? – dijo dudando mientras él seguía sosteniendo su brazo a su espalda.

- Golpearte... – dijo recorriéndola con la mirada – no, pero conozco otras formas más sutiles – terminó soltándole el brazo y ella dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Por qué te ocultabas?, ¿cuántas veces has sido tú?

- Bueno pecas, todas y cada una de las veces he sido yo. La primera vez que te vi fue en el portal – dijo.

- Cuando saliste huyendo – dijo ella mientras él asentía con la cabeza – ¿Por qué huiste de esa forma?.

- Porque en medio de la noche, me pareció ver a un fantasma lleno de pecas - dijo él riendo.

- ¡Terry!

- No te enojes pecas, solo bromeaba

- Entonces ¿por qué corriste? ¿Sabes que me asustaste?

- Nunca fue mi intención asustarte, sabía que estabas recién casada, me entere por Albert cuando lo fui a ver. Yo no quería molestarte. Me conformaba solo con verte, así, a lo lejos. Jamás pensé que esa rama hiciera tanto ruido.

- ¡Eres un embustero! – volvió a decir – porque después volviste a verme, pero ahora como Roberth White.

- Si, y me di cuenta de que me sigues amando como yo a ti – dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

- Eres un cretino, presuntuoso y engreído Terry Grandchester, sigues siendo imposible.

- ¡Gracias por el cumplido! – Dijo sonriendo - Pero tú me crees buena persona, me alegre oír eso de tu boca, pecas. La segunda vez que te vi, llorabas amargamente, ¿eres tan infeliz en tu matrimonio?

- ¡Eso es algo que no te importa!

- Al contrario, me importa mucho, porque sé que me amas y no permitiré que seas de Niel

- Yo no soy una propiedad de nadie, mucho menos de Niel o Tuya, además tu estas casado con Susana, ¿por qué no estas con ella ahora?, en lugar de venir aquí a... – Candy se quedo en silencio por un momento, la ofuscación le impedía ver lo obvio. ¿Por qué estaba Terry en Lakewood y peleaba con Niel a las cartas?, ahora que sabía que efectivamente él era Terry Grandchester y no Robert White, también sabia que noche a noche, desde aquel beso en el confesionario, Niel había regresado totalmente borracho a la mansión Legan, ¿esto también era obra de él?

- ¿A qué Candy?, ¿a qué he venido aquí? – preguntó Terry bastante cerca de ella.

Candy se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca, pudo percibir su perfume a través de su piel, podía ver el brillo en su mirada mientras las manos de él se adelantaban para ceñirla en un abrazo que ella no podía romper. Aun sostenía la manta entre sus manos, se sentía ruborizar al imaginar que este hombre la había desnudado sacándole el vestido y cubriéndola solo con la manta que ahora los separaba para sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Sin poder evitar extender sus manos para sentir la piel de su torso firme, la manta cayó al piso. El pudo sentir la firmeza de sus senos contra su pecho desnudo, bajando y subiendo por la respiración agitada de ella. Cubierta solo con el corsé de una suave tela, su piel se sentía arder bajo su mirada azul profundo.

Terry pudo descubrir el deseo en los ojos de ella, un deseo que era compartido por él mismo. Solo un trozo de tela sobre ella lo separaba de disfrutar en totalidad de su piel. Las manos de él habían comenzado a moverse sobre su espalda para que ella se sintiera relajada. Aun sin dejar de mirarla, su mirada ardía al igual que la de ella, ansiando tocarla con sus labios, como en las ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho ya. Solo que sabía que al hacerlo ahora, sería muy difícil detener la oleada de pasión que les envolvía.

Dando rienda suelta a su deseo, Terry bajó sus labios para beber de los tiernos labios de Candy, encontrando una respuesta inmediata, apasionada y de total entrega. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre la tela del corsé de ella y comenzó a guiar las manos de ella para que se animara a hacer lo mismo, haciéndolo al principio con timidez, para después tomar confianza y hacerlo con más avidez.

Terry comenzó a desabrochar las cintas del corsé, algo que le costaba un poco de trabajo, ya que no quería separar sus labios de la blanca piel de ella. Pero se sorprendió encontrando otro par de ansiosas manos evocándose a la misma tarea, ayudándole a deshacerse de las cintas, para abrir por completo el corsé y permitirle apreciar en su totalidad un par de bien formados senos, blancos y fulgurantes, esperando ansiosos el contacto de sus manos y sus labios.

Los dos estaban unidos en caricias mutuas que los inundaban de pasión, sin saber como, llegaron al sillón frente a la hoguera que palidecía al lado del fuego de la pasión que despedían sus cuerpos.

Dos prendas aun les cubrían, el pantalón de Terry y la prenda intima de Candy. Con mano temblorosa Terry extendió su mano para comenzar a bajar esa última prenda para que ella quedara totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Candy arqueó su espalda para facilitarle la tarea, mientras Terry guió las manos de Candy hasta su propia prenda, para que fuera ella quien terminara de desnudarlo. Candy lo hizo de forma lenta, disfrutando del momento, tal como Terry disfrutaba también al sentirlo resbalar de sus caderas al piso.

Terry sonrió al sentirse desnudar por ella, mientras el rubor cubrió la cara de su pecosa, dándose cuenta de que ella comenzaba a sentirse apenada al estar los dos desnudos, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, para que volviera a sentirse cómoda a su lado. Y así, al poco tiempo, los dos volvían a besarse apasionadamente en el sillón, amándose con total placer en medio de palabras de amor y gemidos ahogados de placer.

El dolor que Candy sintiera al sentir por primera ves dentro de si a Terry, pasó de forma rápida para sentirse cómoda, relajada y amada con las caricias de él.

Los dos estaban entrelazados como una enredadera a un árbol, formando un solo ser, sabiendo que el uno sin el otro no era nada.

Los dos permanecieron entregados hasta que las llamas de la chimenea cesaron y los dos exhaustos de amarse permanecían abrazados y tendidos aun desnudos sobre el sillón.

Terry tomó los mechones húmedos de sudor de Candy y los besó, para después acariciar el blanco hombro de ella, quien permanecía seria desde hacia un rato, cubierta solo con una camisa de él.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó Terry. Pero Candy permaneció silencia ante la pregunta. Entonces Terry se incorporó para tomar el rostro de Candy entre sus manos – ¿Pecas, qué pasa?

- ¡Soy una adultera! – Dijo Candy sonrojada, mientras Terry soltaba una carcajada recargándose en el respaldo del sillón – No creo que sea cosa de risa Terry, yo estoy casada con Niel y tú con Susana – Terry colocó un dedo sobre los sonrosados labios de Candy.

- Pecas... Susana murió hace un año – dijo Terry algo serio ante la sorpresa de Candy – Muy pocos los saben, ocultamos la noticia a la prensa, aun la noticia del matrimonio habíamos tratado de ocultarla, pero de alguna forma un reportero se enteró y nos fotografió saliendo de la iglesia – Candy permanecía con la mirada baja, cuando sintió que Terry la tomaba por la barbilla – no te sientas mal Candy, ella fue Feliz, sus últimas palabras fueron esas "Terry Fui profundamente Feliz, dile a Candy que le agradezco en el alma lo que hizo por mi" – dijo Terry mientras una lágrima escurría por la mejilla de Candy.

- ¿Cómo... cómo murió? – preguntó ella.

- Desde el día del accidente, ella entró en una depresión muy grande, ese fue uno de los motivos que le había orillado a suicidarse, suicidio que evitaste – dijo viéndola a los ojos – después de que te fuiste de NY, yo le había prometido casarnos pronto, pero tu recuerdo me perseguía y ella se dio cuenta de eso. Creo que por la tristeza de abandonar el teatro y su carrera y viendo mi frustración, su corazón enfermó severamente. Ingresaba continuamente al hospital, tenía momentos de mejora en las que se le permitía regresar a casa, con la condición de que no tuviera emociones fuertes. El medico habló con su madre y conmigo sobre su salud "Ella no vivirá más de un año, su corazón esta muy débil y enfermo", estas palabras hicieron que me decidiera a pedirle matrimonio y fijar la fecha. Pero debido a su salud, acordamos ocultarlo a la prensa, sin embargo, la noticia salió en algunos diarios. Pero el mismo día de la boda, Susana ingresó al hospital muy enferma y las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales, días bien y días mal, su salud parecía menguar y esperábamos el final en cualquier momento. Y así pasaron dos años de matrimonio, entre las visitas al hospital y el teatro, nunca se consumó nuestro matrimonio, Candy – confesó Terry ante la sorpresa de Candy – murió en casa, no parecía enferma, al contrario, parecía feliz y serena. Su madre lloró su muerte, extrañamente no me reclamó por ella, solo se alejó sin decirme ni una palabra.

- Terry yo... – trato de decir Candy, pero las lágrimas le impedían hablar.

- Si no te busque entonces, es porque sabía que había pasado muchos años entre nosotros, pero yo nunca te olvide, nunca Candy... Y ahora se que de haberlo hecho, quizá tu ahora no...

- No lo digas... ¿fue Jimmy verdad? – dijo Candy volteando a verlo de nuevo.

- No precisamente... – desvió Terry la vista de los ojos verdes de la rubia.

- Entonces ¿por qué?

- ¿O por quién? – dijo volviendo a verla sonriendo pícaramente – Esto es algo que nadie sabe Candy – ella lo vio con curiosidad – pero el día que me regresaba a NY, después de haber terminado las presentaciones, un chico de unos 14 años, se apareció en mi camerino pidiéndome que viniera a Lakewood.

- ¿Jimmy?

- No, Anthony...

- ¿A... Anthony?, ¿te refieres a Anthony Brown Andrew?

- Si, cuando visité a Albert en la mansión de Los Andrew me di cuenta de que era el mismo chico que había visto en mi camerino. Yo no conocía a Anthony, ¿cómo saber que el chico que me visitó y tu primo era la misma persona?. Fue Albert quien me dijo quién era, porque lo vi en un retrato. Después de hablar con Albert y saber que estabas casada, decidí volver a NY, pero en la cantina me topé con Jimmy.

- ¿Jimmy te contó todo?

- Todo Candy...

- Oh, no, si Niel se entera... – entonces Candy se levantó, recordando los papeles que llevaba en su vestido – Mi vestido, ¿dónde está mi vestido?

Terry le señaló el lugar donde lo había colgado para que se secara y ella se acercó corriendo sacando el sobre de la bolsa del vestido. Tal como lo había soñado, era un sobre vació.

Candy calló hincada al piso sollozando, mientras Terry se levantaba del sillón para acercarse a ella.

- ¿Por qué lloras Candy, que es este sobre que traes? – dijo tomándolo de las manos de ella, al verlo detenidamente supo de que podía tratarse – ¿Los conseguiste?

- No... Pensé que los papeles estaban dentro, pero no, es un sobre vació, pensé por un momento que ya estaba libre de este absurdo matrimonio con Niel – entonces se incorporó tomando a toda prisa el vestido y colocándoselo a la carrera arrojando la camisa de Terry a un costado sin importarle que el la veía con ojos de deseo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Niel!, ¡Terry! si se da cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación, no se de que pueda ser capaz – Terry la tomó por la muñeca.

Ni creas que te dejare volver con ese cobarde, no después de lo que ha pasado...

- ¡Terry! – Dijo ella suplicante – entiéndeme, he llegado muy lejos, tengo que tener esos papeles para poder librarme de este matrimonio.

- No... Te quedaras conmigo, iré a partirle la cara a Niel y le obligaré a darme esos papeles.

- ¡No seas tonto! – Dijo molesta – si Niel se entera que tu sabes de los papeles, de forma inmediata tomara cartas en el asunto y es muy probable que les quite el Hogar de Pony a mis madres y no lo permitiré.

- Yo no permitiré que tú regreses a esa casa, con ese hombre, me llena de celos el que tan solo te vea, como crees que podré vivir sabiendo que él te tiene tan cerca y puede hacerte daño.

- Si lo sigues regresando tan borracho como hasta ahora, dudo que pueda tan siquiera llegar a su habitación él solo... – la mirada molesta de Terry cambió para transformarse en una carcajada.

- Ese idiota no sabe beber, ha sido fácil emborracharlo. Tenía miedo de que quisiera aprovecharse de ti. No estaba seguro de que ya hubieras sido su mujer, ahora se que solo has sido mía – dijo tomándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en su nariz.

- Me imaginaba que haberlo regresado cada noche borracho había sido obra tuya... ahora, ¿podrías ser tan amable de llevarme a la mansión? Necesito llegar a mi habitación antes de que salga el sol y alguien descubra que en mi cama solo hay un par de almohadas...

- No estoy de acuerdo – dijo Terry soltándola y cruzando los brazos – pero lo haré... con la condición de que vuelvas a visitarme para ver que hemos logrado con respecto a esos papeles o yo iré. Jimmy tuvo la idea de hacer que Niel apueste los papeles del hogar, pero es un tramposo y hasta ahora no he logrado ganarle... pero lo haré antes de que llegue el día de la boda, te lo prometo.

- Prometido... – dijo Candy besando su mejilla, pero Terry volteo su rostro haciendo que el beso terminara en sus labios. Haciendo que el rostro de Candy se sonrojara.

- ¡No sabía que las pecas se vieran tan bien en rojo! – rió él.

- ¡Terry!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy entró de nuevo por el balcón de su habitación, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por detrás de las montañas. Aun era muy temprano, pero pudo notar que las almohadas seguían en su sitio. Y entró aliviada al baño para darse una ducha que mucho necesitaba.

La luz del sol que apenas comenzaba a salir comenzó a colarse por entre las cortinas abiertas de la habitación de Candy, dejando caer sus pálidos rayos de oro sobre la cama. Las almohadas que estuvieron acomodadas bajo las colchas de la cama cayeron al suelo mientras alguien se movía bajo las mantas tratando de cubrir su rostro de aquella luz que amenazaba con despertarle.

Sin poder soportar más aquella luz que daba sobre su rostro, se levantó sentándose en la cama. Aun con la vista un poco borrosa, talló sus ojos para darse cuenta en que lugar estaba. No parecía reconocer nada de aquella habitación, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por la resaca de la noche anterior. Volvió a tallar sus ojos para con sorpresa percatarse de los detalles de aquel lugar. Las cortinas, el tapiz, el peinador. Volteo hacía el suelo, casi no recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior, vagamente recordaba haberse quitado la ropa y dejarla sobre el suelo. Y allí estaba, al voltear a verse a si mismo se dio cuenta de que aun permanecía desnudo. ¿Es que acaso lo había hecho?. Comenzó a sonreír al imaginarlo, ¿por fin Candy había sido suya?.

Se tendió sobre la cama, para ver lo que había del otro lado, pudo ver el camisón de Candy en el suelo. La colcha se había movido dejando entre ver parte de la sabana que cubría el colchón y algo llamó su atención. Sangre, del lado donde dormía Candy había sangre... Se levantó precipitadamente para buscar al objeto de su obsesión. La había hecho suya la noche anterior... Pudo escuchar como el agua corría, ¿ella se estaba bañando? La acompañaría... No, lo medito bien, sería mejor dejarla que se arreglara y él la acompañaría en el comedor después de darse un merecido baño el también. Así que tomó su ropa y se fue a su habitación silbando por la alegría.

Candy salió de bañarse y tropezó con algo sobre el suelo, pudo ver un par de zapatos de hombre y encontró su cama desecha. No entendía que había pasado, quizá Dorothy había entrado a cambiar sabanas a la cama, quizá le preguntara mas tarde. Pero al acercarse al peinador encontró el reloj que Niel solía llevar consigo. Sintió como un sudor frió comenzaba a recorrer su espalda, ¿es que acaso Niel la había descubierto?, pero de ser así ya se habría dado cuenta, él habría estado esperándola en su habitación, no sería la primera vez que rompiera la puerta.

Se arreglo y bajó temerosa a tomar su desayuno a la mesa, aun era temprano, por lo que encontrar al resto de las Legan era poco probable. Tubo suerte de encontrar el comedor vació, sin embargo apenas acababa de tomar asiento cuando Niel apareció haciéndose el nudo a la corbata de la camisa y silbando alegremente. Noto extrañada la felicidad con la que caminaba y vio como traía atada una pequeña venda en su mano derecha.

Candy tembló al verlo, sentía en toda su piel los besos y las caricias de Terry, pensó por un momento que en su rostro estaban escritas las palabras "Amo a Terry y anoche estuve con él.", pero Niel solo le sonrió aproximándose a ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla y se sentó a la cabecera como solía hacerlo.

- He pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida – dijo a Candy sonriendo mientras desayunaba. Candy no comprendía el comentario – No te preocupes querida, la boda se llevara a cabo, tal y como lo tenemos acordado, el hecho de que anoche hayas... – dijo viéndola a los ojos, con lo cual pudo recordar la noche con Terry haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de rojo. Niel sonrió al verla enrojecer – No tienes por que enrojecer, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

- No, no entiendo a qué te refieres Niel – dijo Candy dudosa, ¿acaso Niel sabía lo de Terry?, si era así, ¿por qué parecía tan contento y calmado?

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar del asunto, si no quieres no lo mencionare... – dijo tocando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, ante lo que Candy se retiro. – Esta bien, adopta tu acostumbrada forma de ser por el día, pero se que de noche... de noche eres distinta.

Candy se puso aun más roja, si es que se podía, no comprendía por que Niel le decía esas palabras, todo parecía indicar que sabía lo sucedido con Terry la noche anterior.

- No pongas esa cara Candy, no comentare con nadie que anoche fuiste mía...

- ¡Así que ya paso! – ambos voltearon a ver la voz de la persona que hablaba.

- ¡Elisa! – dijo Candy totalmente enrojecida. Por estar inmersos en la conversación, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Elisa se aproximaba y escucho la última parte.

- Lo siento Candy, ya no pude cumplir – dijo Niel riendo.

- Quien habría de imaginarse a la mosca muerta – rio Elisa a su vez, mientras Candy agachaba la cabeza – pensé que esperarían hasta la boda religiosa – dijo Elisa soltando la carcajada.

- Con su permiso, debo retirarme – dijo Candy levantándose de la mesa para salir del comedor.

- Claro querida, debes estar muy cansada por lo ocurrido anoche, descansa, que te hará falta – dijo Elisa riendo a carcajadas.

- Déjala en paz Elisa – dijo Niel a su hermana mientras seguía felizmente desayunando. Elisa entonces se sentó a su lado.

- Vamos Niel, ¡cuéntamelo todo! Incluyendo lo que te hizo en la mano...– dijo Elisa sonriente, mientras Niel sonreía a su vez y viendo a su hermana mordía un trozo de fruta fresca.

Candy entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Niel soñaba al decirle que la noche anterior había sido de él, realmente había sido de Terry, en cuerpo y alma de Terry. Quizá si le seguía el juego lograría tenerlo a raya por un poco más de tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para conseguir los papeles del hogar de Pony.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Parecía que Niel se había dado por satisfecho con lo que supuestamente había conseguido con Candy; la verdad que no admitiría ante nadie, es que no recordaba nada de esa noche. Había regresado a la Cantina más contento de lo habitual y dispuesto a ganarle a Roberth White cuanta partida quisiera jugar, esta ves no tomaría, se había dado cuenta que el alcohol no lo dejaba pensar y atribuía a eso y al enojo que le causaba los comentarios de Roberth él haber tenido tan mala suerte en sus encuentros anteriores. Así que esa noche, era una noche especial, la noche en que volvería a ganarle a Roberth White.

Como cada noche, Terry estaba en la cantina, dispuesto a emborrachar a Niel mientras jugaban, solo que ahora no le resulto tan fácil hacerlo beber, ni causar enojo en él. Niel se veía sumamente sereno, y contrario a otras veces, feliz. Todos en la mesa lo notaron y los otros dos jugadores comenzaron a afirmar que su esposa lo había hecho feliz la noche anterior, ante lo que Niel reía sin afirmarlo o negarlo. Terry se inquietó ante los comentarios y la actitud de Niel, rogaba por qué la partida terminara ya, para poder ir a la mansión Legan y ver si Candy estaba bien, ahora debería vigilar más a Niel, ya que no había bebido igual que otras veces.

Pero al terminar la partida y salir Niel de la cantina más feliz que nunca por haber ganado a Roberth, este no se dirigió a la mansión. Terry logró ubicarlo en el pueblo, pudo ver como dejaba el auto cerca de la iglesia y bajaba sigilosamente para entrar a una casa. Terry bajó del caballo y se acercó en la acera para ver que casa era a la que Niel había entrado.

- ¿Terry qué haces? – la voz de Jimmy asustó a Terry.

- ¿Jimmy qué haces aquí? – preguntó Terry aliviado al ver a Jimmy detrás de él.

- Estoy vigilando la casa de Selene, veo que por fin apareció el hombre y en verdad es Niel Legan.

- ¿Selene?, ¿quién es Selene?

- Selene es hermana de Jenny, creo te comente de ella, Jenny me contó que su hermana salía con un casado y por lo que me había dicho, imaginé que era Niel, por eso he estado vigilando la casa, hasta ahora se aparece. Solo que Selene no está en estos momentos.

- Si no está esa tal Selene, ¿cómo entró Niel?

- Tiene una llave, por lo que pude ver.

- Jimmy, ¿te quedaras a vigilar hasta que hora sale Niel?

- Sí, yo me quedo aquí, ¿a dónde iras?

- Tengo que avisarle a Candy, que Niel, está vez no tomó en la Cantina, tiene que cuidarse. Además quiero saber si está bien.

- ¿A Candy?, a caso ya...

- Si Jimmy, anoche la enteré de todo – dijo Terry viendo aun hacia la casa de Selene.

- Pero ¿cómo lo tomó?, ¿reaccionó bien? – dijo Jimmy preocupado. Pero Terry volteo a verlo sonriendo y le guiño un ojo.

- Mejor no pudo haberlo tomado. Luego te cuento, ahora me urge avisarle que Niel no ha tomado y aprovechando que no esta en la mansión, podré colarme hasta la habitación de Candy.

- ¿Pero acaso estás loco?

- Siempre lo he estado... – dijo Terry riendo - Vigila bien.

- Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí, además me preocupa Jenny que está sola en esa casa.

- Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Terry subió a su caballo y enfiló rumbo a la mansión Legan, quería saber si Candy estaba bien, no le habían gustado los comentarios de Niel en la cantina.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel entró en casa de Selene, pudo ver que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, supuso que Selene se encontraba allí. Pero al acercarse se encontró con Jenny.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – preguntó Niel frio.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, ¿cómo entró? – dijo Jenny con los ojos centellantes por la furia.

- Mira niñita no estoy para contestar preguntas, ¿a dónde ha ido Selene?

- Salga de mi casa, si no quiere que grite pidiendo ayuda y los vecinos vengan a sacarlo a balazos – dijo Jenny desafiante poniéndose al frente de Niel.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – rió Niel – ¡por favor!

- ¡Ayuda!, un ladrón entro a ca... – comenzó a gritar Jenny cuando Niel se adelanto a ella y le cubrió la boca lanzándola al piso - Estúpida mocosa, será la última vez que me hagas de las tuyas, ya va siendo hora de que alguien te ponga un alto y si no lo hace Selene lo haré yo -Dijo Niel ante la mirada asustada de Jenny.

Niel la tenía sujeta fuertemente de los brazos y estaba levantando su mano para golpearla en la cara mientras ella bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos fuertemente para tratar de resistir al golpe.

- No, Niel, no lo hagas, ¡es tu hija!... - gritó Selene al ir entrando en la casa y ver lo que Niel estaba apunto de hacerle a su propia Hija.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos ante las palabras de Selene, Niel estaba dudoso y mudo al no poder creer que aquella chiquilla fuera su hija.

Los ojos de Jenny comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras Niel iba soltándola poco a poco y ella se levantaba del piso a toda prisa para quedar frente a su madre.

- ¡Es mentira mamá!, ¡es mentira!. ¡Yo no puedo ser hija de este hombre, mamá!, ¡dime que mientes! - dijo Jenny llorando, ante la mirada baja de Selene y el silencio sepulcral de Niel.

- Es verdad, Niel es tu padre...

- Noooo - dijo Jenny al tiempo en que salía corriendo de su casa empujando a Selene para apartarla de la entrada a la cocina.

Selene no la detuvo, conocía bien a Jenny, sabía que confiaba mucho en Jimmy he iría a buscarlo. Quizá Jenny solo tenía diez años, aun que fingiera tener más, pero su madurez y su aspecto físico la hacían lucir mayor. La conocía tan bien, que sabía que Jenny regresaría a casa mas tarde. Ahora le importaba más hablar con Niel, quien se encontraba aun en shock ante la revelación.

- ¿Cómo es posible que yo tenga una hija de 14 años? - dijo Niel incrédulo.

- Jenny no tiene 14, tiene diez años, casi once.

- ¡Diez años, casi once! - se sorprendió Niel - entonces... aquella vez... hace casi doce años...

- Si Niel... aquella vez, aquellos juegos, aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, aquella entrega... tuvieron consecuencias: Jennifer, a quien de cariño llamo Jenny.

Niel se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón al tiempo en que Selene comenzaba a contarle.

- Hace casi doce años, yo tenía apenas 16 años y tú 14 cuando nos mudamos a la mansión enseguida de la tuya. Conocí a Elisa y por ella te conocí a ti. Entre los juegos fue que nos fuimos enamorando, o por lo menos yo si me fui enamorando de ti. No me importó jugar a besarnos, a llegar más lejos. Me gustabas mucho... jamás pensé que en parte de aquellos juegos llegaría a quedar embarazada...

Mi madre fue la primera en percatarse de ello, yo no sabía nada. Cuando fuimos a buscar a tu familia, todos se habían ido a Londres. Más o menos después de la muerte de tu primo Anthony.

Mi madre en su desesperación por cubrir las apariencias, trató de hacerme abortar, pero yo quería a ese bebe, yo quería tener a "tu bebe".

Mi padre se enteró cuando ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y me corrió de la casa. El no podían soportar la deshonra, he hizo que mi madre le acompañara y se marcharon de aquí, yo no sabía que hacer Niel - decía llorando ante la mirada atónita de Niel - Vagué varios días por le ciudad de Chicago; sin dinero, sin abrigo, sin comida; entonces una mujer anciana me recogió en su casa y se puso en contacto con mi madre. Ella vino de Canadá, a donde se habían ido a vivir, para ayudarme con el término del embarazo. Poco antes de que naciera Jenny, mi madre casi me convence de dejarla en un hogar para niños huérfanos, pero me negué rotundamente al sentir su manita apretando mi dedo, desde ese día ha sido mí más grande amor- dijo llorando viendo a Niel a los ojos- Mi madre se volvió a ir al no poder conseguir convencerme, pero me dejo instalada en esta casa y con los papeles de la renta de la mansión. Con esa renta hemos podido sobrevivir Jenny y yo. Además, entre las dos urdimos un plan para que yo conservara a la niña, sabíamos que mi padre jamás regresaría a los estados unidos y eso nos serviría. Regamos la noticia de que mis padres habían muerto y solo Jenny y yo vivíamos.

- Por eso, cuando te busque en la mansión, después de que regresamos de Londres, no te encontré y me dijeron que sus dueños habían muerto.

- Si, fue la explicación que dio mi madre para que nadie supiera que Jenny era mi hija.

- ¿Por qué cuando nos volvimos a ver no me dijiste que Jenny era mi hija?

- Pensaba guardar el secreto... pero... - Niel la observo detenidamente - no podía soportar que le hicieras daño.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!, Jenny es mi hija... mi hija...

- Yo nunca te he pedido nada y ahora que sabes que Jenny es tu hija, tampoco lo haré – dijo convencida.

Niel no podía dudar de las palabras de Selene, tan fácil que sería decirle que bien pudiera ser de otro, pero sabía bien a bien que no era una mentira. La conocía muy bien y sabía que no mentía, además, todo encajaba a la perfección, los años de Jenny, los ojos, el color de cabello, el carácter de la niña, muy dentro de él sabía que Jenny era de su misma sangre... y eso, a pesar de que en un principio no le había gustado Jenny, ahora que sabía que era su hija, comenzaba a agradarle el titulo de padre. Pero Jenny no lo quería y no la culpaba, él había estado a punto de golpearla y siempre la trato muy mal. ¿Alguna vez su hija llegaría a perdonarlo?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jenny salió corriendo hasta donde sus pies la llevaran, no llevaba un rumbo fijo, no sabía que hacer, no ere posible que ese hombre, ese hombre quien visitaba a su madre desde hace tantos años fuera su padre...

Iba en un mar de llanto, llorando sin poderse controlar que ni cuenta se dio que Jimmy estaba parado justo enfrente de la casa de ella. Había escuchado un grito y se había asustado, pero al ver a Selene entrar se tranquilizo un poco, sin embargo había permanecido aun parado en frente de aquella casa, presentía que algo no andaba bien.

- ¡Jenny! - gritó Jimmy al verla correr de esa forma, pero ella pareció no oírle, de tal forma que salió corriendo detrás de ella - ¡Jenny! ¡Espera Jenny!

Jimmy pudo alcanzarla y la tomó de la manga de la blusa para detenerla. Jenny se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la detenía fuertemente. Abrió sus ojos llorosos y se percató de que quien la sostenía era Jimmy.

- ¡Jimmy! - gritó Jenny al tiempo en que se abrazaba a él con desesperación.

- ¿Jenny qué pasa?, ¿por qué lloras de esa forma? - dijo Jimmy sintiéndose terriblemente angustiado por ella.

- ¡El es mi padre, mi padre!

- ¿Quién es tu padre?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿qué tus padres no están muertos? - Jimmy se sentía muy confundido por las palabras que alcanzaba a entenderle a Jenny ya que no dejaba de llorar- ¿quién es tu padre?, no entiendo nada...

- ¡Mi padre, Niel Legan es mi padre!

- ¿Qué?, ¿pero acaso tu madre y Niel?... – dijo Jimmy confundido.

- No, no, Selene es mi madre y Niel es mi padre – dijo sollozando y abrazándose más fuerte a Jimmy – Los odio, Jimmy, los odio...

- Jenny, llora, llora para que te desahogues – dijo Jimmy sujetándola fuertemente mientras pensaba – Ese Niel Legan, jamás le perdonare haberle hecho este daño a Jenny.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El frío de la madrugada se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de Candy, como cada noche, saldría al balcón en cuanto Niel regresara y se encerrara en su habitación, pero como aun no regresaba, había tenido que dejar la ventana abierta para poder escuchar cuando llegara el auto.

Las horas fueron pasando y sin poder evitar que el sueño la venciera, Candy cayó profundamente dormida...

Terry había llegado hasta la mansión Legan, bajó del caballo y vigilando a los alrededores que no hubiese nadie, saltó la barda y subió por el árbol que utilizara Candy.

Daba gracias porque Candy hubiese dejado la puerta del balcón abierta. Entró apartando las cortinas que serpenteaban agitándose sobre su cuerpo por el viento que corría. La habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras, pero el ligero brillo de las luces que iluminaban el patio de los Legan se colaba por la ventana iluminando ligeramente el camino por donde iba Terry.

Pudo reconocer el perfume que impregnaba el lugar, eran rosas, sabía que no había errado la habitación. Se aproximó hasta la cama y pudo verla descansar de forma serena boca arriba. Se acercó hasta su rostro para ver si efectivamente dormía. Le urgía saber que de cierto era lo que Niel había dado a entender en la cantina, pero al verla dormir tan placidamente supo que no había nada que temer. Sin embargo el imán que lo mantenía de pie al lado de su cama, no quería dejar de atraerle a ella, a sus labios sonrosados y tiernos, no le importaba que estuviera en la casa de su rival.

Entonces Candy abrió los ojos y le pareció ver una figura delante de ella. Al instante Terry le cubrió la boca con su mano y se acercó a ella.

- No grites pecas, soy yo, ¡Terry! – Dijo cerca de ella – voy a soltarte – Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- Pero Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo en voz baja.

- Tenía que verte – dijo sentándose en la cama, a un lado de ella.

- Es una locura, si Niel te encuentra...

- No creo que esta noche... – dijo acercándose a sus labios para robarle un beso.

- Te.. – quiso protestar, pero los labios de Terry no la dejaron.

Las caricias de Terry se fueron haciendo más y mas apasionadas conforme los besos de Candy se incrementaban. Estaban en la habitación contigua a la de Niel, pero no les importaba.

Continuara...


End file.
